Wipe Away the Tears
by Illyria22
Summary: Happily ever after... it just doesn’t work in real life. This is a story of bad beginnings and very happy endings. Rated T to be on the safe side. COMPLETE!
1. Congratulations…?

_

* * *

_

Declaimers, author's notes and so on are at the end

**Wipe Away the Tears**

_Chapter1: Congratulations…? _

_By: __Illyria _

* * *

_**12/05/00**_

_**12:23AM**_

_**General hospital **_

The room buzzed with noise, a constant murmur of voices and various machines as doctors and patients alike moved about. The ER was rather plain with its blue walls, grey tiles, and straight block counters. When it had been remodeled they leaned toward the practical and left out design. It hardly mattered, the ER wasn't a place to relax, it was a limbo so to speak, the lucky got well and the unlucky didn't. An undercurrent of fear and hope permeated the air, this is what Doctors and Nurses fed on, propelling them to do their best, to go beyond were others would have quit, and tonight wasn't any different. The waiting room was packed, people moaned, cried, wailed, and one very green man was sick in the fake fern. It made no difference that it was the night shift, somehow people always managed to hurt themselves or others at all hours. The doors opened with a whoosh as Dr. Meyers rushed through; she spotted the green plastic chairs all occupied and could only sigh. She had transferred to the night shift three months back in an attempt to lessen her workload since she was taking a few specialty courses.

Meyers rushed behind the counter after putting her things in the break room. "What have you got for me Lou?"

The tall, somewhat lanky man only frowned and held up one finger as he listened to dispatch on the radio. The report from the field wasn't looking too good. He took a deep breath to keep the discouraging news from leaking into his voice as he turned to face the entire room.

"Listen up, guys, we got incoming. A 747 went down just south of us and they're bringing all survivors here."

"Shit, Lou, tell me you're kidding," she asked astonished.

"I wish I was, Meyers. Take Wells and get all non-critical patients moved and get some of these beds clear. Come on people! Move! It's go time!" As she moved to make the various preparations she couldn't, no she wouldn't stop the anticipation; this was why she became a doctor. Tonight she would hold someone's life in her hands and she prayed for the strength to get through the night because she knew that many coming in through the door wouldn't survive.

The double doors whooshed open as the paramedics wheeled in yet another patient. "Doctor, I got a live one - pregnant woman, she was unresponsive at the scene, her pupils were fixed and dilated. Her left lung has been punctured, both her legs are fractured and the fetus's heart rate is going down. Patient's been intubated." He spoke quickly and evenly, this was the fourth person transported from the scene. He couldn't help but sympathize with the woman on the gurney and he silently thanked all that his own wife was home safe with swollen feet no doubt eating ice-cream.

"Ok, get her into trauma two. Hey, Robb, I need your assistance on this! We have a possible caesarian!"

_**1:55AM**_

"Meyers, did you find any next of kin?" She had barely stepped into the room when the question was hurtled at her. Meyers raised her eyebrows at the question but didn't comment. Robb was a good doctor, if a little impatient.

"No, the airline hasn't sorted anyone out yet," she said as she moved next to the gurney. The woman was young, and despite the bruises, lacerations, and swelling you could tell she was beautiful.

Robb merely grunted with annoyance as he checked the patient. "The mom has severe head trauma. She's not waking up and this baby can't wait any longer. We need to do this now. Call ob; tell them I'm heading up with Jane Doe."

_**12/07/00**_

"Good morning, Dr. Meyers."

"Hey, nurse Luna. I just came by to visit baby Jane Doe. I brought her something."

"What's that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Some of her mother's personal effects; rose earrings, matching necklace, a wedding ring, How is she doing?" she asked, looking over to the small infant sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a pink swath.

"Very well, considering that she is about month early. We have her on a breathing treatment but other than that…"

"Do we have any more info on her mother? Any other family?"

"According to what the police and airline were able to put together for us, it appears that both her mother and father were on the plane. He was pronounced DOA, but they were able to get a first and last name from the mother's purse." Nurse Luna produced an object from the folder which she carefully presented to the doctor.

Dr. Meyers took the sonogram and smiled down at the sleeping preemie "Sweet dreams, Lita Kino"

* * *

_**04/17/01**_

_**2:45PM**_

_**General Hospital **_

"Oh, God, get this thing out of me!" she screamed, the pain clearly written on her features.

"Come on, honey, breathe - just like we practiced."

"Oh shove it, Mike!" she screamed at her husband. "You're not the one having this baby."

"Ok, Sara, here comes one of the shoulders. One more push and you're done," the doctor said optimistically.

"I can't do this! It hurts too much-!" she screamed as she fought with herself to find the strength for one last push.

"One more push and you're done," the doctor urged.

The baby's cry filled the room, just as the machines warning beeps started.

The happy, excited atmosphere fizzled out as the doctor visibly switched gears from relaxed routine to concerned urgency. "Nurse Luna, take the baby."

As the nurse moved away others moved in. Mike found himself being shuffled aside as the bed was lowered. They moved quickly and efficiently, focusing on the patient, and ignoring his panicked questions.

"What's wrong? What's happening to my wife?" Her husband asked in a panic.

"She's bleeding too much; we need to get her to the OR immediately. Please stand back."

Nurse Luna was relieved to see the baby was in good health. She listened with half an ear to the scene behind her and turned in time to watch the young woman being wheeled out as her husband was left standing in the middle of the room with a dazed look on his face. Despite her focus having been on the baby, the pieces of conversation she had heard were distressing. These situations made everyone involved feel helpless and Luna was far from immune. With a heavy heart, she picked up the baby and tried to focus on the bright side.

"Hey, Dad, it's time to meet your new daughter."

As she approached him he jolted, the worry and panic clear in his eyes as they darted from her face back to the door. "Nurse, my wife." His voice was ruff from unshed tears, and the fight to keep it from breaking.

"I promise you she's in good hands. There's nothing that you can do for her, but you can hold your new baby girl," she said as she shifted the baby into his arms.

"I have a daughter," he said quietly to the infant. Sadness filled Nurse Luna's eyes as she noticed that he never smiled.

_**04/18/01**_

_**9:12AM**_

"Mike?" she blinked away the sleep in her eyes but couldn't shake the vague floating sensation from her mind.

"Sara, how are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where's the baby?" she tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her.

"Sara, try not to move. You've just had surgery, hold on I'll raise the bed a bit. Tell me when to stop." He was avoiding her eyes; not wanting to answer her questions. How could he begin? He knew his wife, he knew this would hurt. Their hopes and dreams for the future were crushed.

Mike turned and scoped up the sleeping baby from the crib before sitting next to his wife and transferring the sleeping bundle over. "Sara, meet Rei Hino." The rising panic in the new mother was quickly replaced with disbelief.

"…. What a girl? No, you've got the wrong baby. We were supposed to be having a boy."

"No, Sara, the sonogram was wrong. We had a girl." He spoke solemnly.

Sara looked at the baby, disappointment clear in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mike. I know you wanted a boy; we'll try again ok? …Mike?" The look in her husband's eyes made her breath catch in her throat. "Mike? What's wrong?"

Mike slowly moved from the bed to cross the room, trying to clamp down on his own emotions. "Sara, you can't have any more kids. You had to have an emergency hysterectomy - they couldn't stop the bleeding. You would have died." As Sara processed this information she failed to notice her daughter's cries.

'It would have been better if I had….' she thought to herself sadly.

* * *

_**04/10/00**_

_**1:30PM**_

_**Offices of Parry and Grant **_

Ms. Aino was having a tantrum - plain and simple.

Mark took the time to study the woman in front of him. Her legs were long, hips small, chest ample, and sharp defined facial features. She no longer wore her hair long, nor did she go three months without dying it a different color. It swung freely and brushed her shoulders in a deep burgundy as she stalked around the room. Tina had been a bright spark that came into his life. Their relationship had, at first, been professional, both helping the other rise up in the entertainment business. Change is, was, and always will be, a staple of the business. You have to be ready to adapt and change if you're going to make it. Tina was young, beautiful, and had amazing talent with the personality to match.

He was easily ten years her senior, but he still found himself falling in love with her when they first met. But that was long in the past he reminded himself, and the feelings had long since faded. Tina had turned arrogant, demanding, and malicious since then. The biz swallowed her up and she had gone willingly into the wild life that was drugs, alcohol, and sex. To her it was Kool-Aid and candy. Tina Aino was no longer the girl he had loved and she hadn't been for a very long time. Today Tina was still beautiful, although now it was only a mask meant to cover the ugliness inside of her.

"Mark, please. You've been my agent since forever. We go way back - don't do this to me." She finally took the seat in front of Mark's desk, big crocodile tears in her eyes. Had he been anybody else, he might have fallen for it, but he'd known her too long to be so easily fooled.

Mark shuffled through the paperwork on his desk trying to give the impression that he was doing something before giving an exasperated sigh. "Tina, look, there's just nothing out there for you," he said, indicating the papers with a wave of his hand. "The casting crews are looking for young, fresh talent. You've turned down all the TV roles that I've presented to you."

"I will not be some old grandma obsessed with sex!" she interrupted, slamming her palm onto his desk.

"Ms. Aino," he said, getting angry. "There's nothing out there for you. You're past your prime. Even if anything did come up, they wouldn't hire you while you're pregnant." Mark settled his features into a blank mask and spoke with cool detachment. "I'm sorry, but I'm dropping you as a client."

She was stunned into silence. Tina Aino was used to getting her way, and this was just one more straw on the camel's back, but hell would freeze over before she let anyone see. The moment passed and Tina quickly regained her ground. "You're wrong, Mr. Grant," she said with a cool attitude, all sign of tears gone. "I'm dropping you!" Mark Grant could only sigh as she stalked out of the room.

_**10/23/00**_

_**6:00AM**_

_**General Hospital**_

Tina Aino's room was filled with flowers, balloons, and countless cards congratulating her on the new baby. However at the moment she was not happy she picked up the phone and dialed the nurse's station. "Yes, Miss Aino. How can we help you?" the voice sounded somewhat exasperated.

"Nurse, where is my baby? I want to dote on her. Have her sent over immediately."

"Yes, Miss Aino, right away," the nurse hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's wrong, Anna?" Luna asked her, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Luna," Anna said, her hand resting on her chest and her eyes wide from her sudden start. "Will you switch me please? Take Miss Aino for the rest of the day. Her highness is driving me crazy. She just requested her daughter be brought to her - immediately." Luna chuckled in sympathy as she walked off towards the nursery to pick up the newborn baby girl.

"Hi, Ms. Aino, how are you feeling?" Luna asked, as she wheeled the baby in. Luna's greeting was promptly ignored.

"What took you so long, and where is the other nurse?" Ms. Aino asked rudely. "I haven't seen my baby all morning, bring her here." She opened her arms exasperatedly waiting for the nurse to hand her the baby.

As Luna brought the baby over, Ms. Aino leaned forward and scooped her up, impatient with the dark haired nurse in front of her. "Oh isn't she beautiful?" Tina cooed. "Hm, her nose is a bit flat, and her ears seem to stick out a little much," she mused. "She'll grow out of those with time I suppose, and if not we can fix it," she said smiling at the bundle. "Yes we can." The nurse raised her eyes, shocked at the comments being directed at the hours old infant. She was quickly waved a dismissal by the new mother and wisely opted to keep her own counsel. "You'll be perfect, my Mina," she cooed.

* * *

_**02/18/01**_

_**9:07PM**_

_**Apartment**_

Slap!! The sound echoed in the ensuing silence of the room. "I can't do this anymore, Greg. You're smothering me. There are things that I want to do with my life and having a baby is not one of them. I want out …of all of this - I want an abortion," she spoke with finality to her voice. The young woman paced and rubbed at the goose bumps forming on her arms. She was angry but the fear she felt towards Greg was never far from her mind.

"Don't you dare even suggest anything of the sort! It's my baby too!" He was angry and each word was spit out through gritted teeth. "Don't you see how much I love you? I want to marry you. Mary, I want us to have a beautiful baby girl together." His tone changed from harsh and angry, to calm and loving smoothly without a hitch. In a distant part of her mind Mary recognized the ploy for what it was.

"You don't love me. Don't give me that shit! You love the idea of me; you love what I let you do to me, but no more. I'm leaving," her voice faltered despite her resolution, and wasn't as steady as she'd have liked. Clinging to her last bit of resolve, she turned to grab the door handle and was able to open the door a scant few inches before Greg grabbed her, and slammed her against the hard surface. The door shut with a resounding bang from their combined weight and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She turned her head to the side and immediately felt his warm breath against her cheek. Her eyes closed tightly as a little voice whispered in her head, 'He's not playing anymore.'

"Mary, you are not leaving me and I'm not letting you have an abortion. You will have this baby; you won't take away what's mine." It was said calmly, and In the silence that followed, he spun her to face him and pressed his lips painfully against hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth, the gesture serving to remind her that she was his property.

_**9/12/01**_

_**3:10AM**_

_**General Hospital **_

Mary lay in the hospital bed feeling as if a train had run her over, the incessant wailing of her newborn daughter giving her a headache

"Oh isn't she wonderful, Mary?" Greg, the happy new father, was holding his daughter tightly to his chest. 'More like playing the part,' Mary thought.

"I can't stay any longer; I have to get back to work. I'll pick you up tonight when they release you," Greg said while handing the baby to Mary and kissing her forehead. After he left, Mary waited about two minutes before calling a nurse into the room.

"Hi my name is Nurse Luna," the dark haired woman smiled kindly as she introduced herself.

"I'm feeling rather tired now. Can you take her back to the nursery?" Nurse Luna was met with emotionless eyes as Mary turned her eyes away from her baby.

"Of course, I'd be happy to. If you don't mind my asking, what's her name?"

Mary had to pause ~what the hell did Greg name the brat?~ "Her name is Amy Mizuno."

* * *

_**6/30/01**_

_**5:22PM**_

_**General Hospital **_

"Daddy, what happened?" six year old Sammy asked, his excitement barely contained.

"Hey, there's my boy," Ken said lifting him into a hug

"Daddy!"

"Ok, ok, you have a beautiful baby sister," Ken chuckled at his son's sour face. "Sammy?"

"I wanted a brother," he grumbled with disappointment. "But," he said after some thought,"A sister is pretty cool too."

Ken smiled widely and gave his son another hug. "I'm glad you think so. I'm going to get back to your mom now and then you can come see her and the baby once their settled."

Ken barley got the sentence out when the words "Code blue, code blue" rang thru the hospital, and what seemed like the entire hospital staff ran into his wife's room. "Sammy sit here, don't you dare move," he said firmly as he followed after into his wife's room.

As doctors and nurses ran to and from his mother's room, each face seemed to get sadder and sadder. No one seemed to want to answer his questions and so Sammy waited as patiently as any six year old could. After what seemed like an eternity to him, a nurse finally wheeled out a baby.

"Wait, can I see my sister please?" he called out to the nurse.

"Why of course you can. My name is Nurse Luna." Her smile was bright, if a bit forced.

"Mine's Sammy," he said while standing on his tiptoes to look over the edge at his new baby sister. After a while he turned to the nurse. "My mommies sick, isn't she?" Sammy stuck his chin out, a little defiantly, no doubt trying to look older than his six years.

Her smile faded a bit but she spoke evenly. "Sammy, I think I should let your Daddy talk to you about that."

His shoulders sagged and Sammy looked once more at the baby, then back to the door his father went thru. "Please tell me, my Daddy won't."

Nurse Luna only shook her head. "I have to take the baby to the nursery; your dad will be out soon. Don't worry, honey."

As the nurse was walking away, Sammy called after her, "It's the baby's fault isn't it?"

Nurse Luna stopped and turned to bend down to look into the little boys eyes. "No, Sammy, it is not the baby's fault." She put as much conviction into her voice as possible and waited as the little boy meet her eyes, holding his gaze briefly. With that said, she nodded and left, leaving Sammy to go back to his endless waiting.

Ken walked out of his wife's room; the red haze that had choked his senses was far from lifting. He didn't notice his son clinging to his leg at first, but eventually lifted him into his arms with stiff movements as if the familiar action was a dim memory. Ken buried his face in his son's shoulder, and tried to keep his control from slipping.

"Daddy where's mom? Tell me." Sammy's voice shook with the question. He'd never seen his father act this way, and it squeezed his chest with fear.

Ken cleared his thoughts. "Sam, mom's gone. She died." Sammy didn't understand. Died, dead - these were bad things, and bad things couldn't happen to his mommy. But he was too scared to talk, to ask questions. He could only watch as his father's face went from grief, to anger, thinking he should somehow help his dad. Sammy told him what he learned from Nurse Luna.

"Daddy, it wasn't the baby's fault." This only seemed to make his father angrier. As Sammy was placed on the floor, his father grabbed his hand and started to stalk down the hallway. "Daddy," Sammy tried. "Daddy!" he said with more force. Sammy pulled against his father's hand, digging his feet into the floor with all his weight. "Daddy, what's my sisters' name?"

Ken stopped, and Sammy was sure his father was going to explode. It would have been better then the cold, hard voice he answered with. "Serena. Your mother named her Serena."

* * *

_Okay, standard disclaimers come first. Sailor Moon and related characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and more corporations than I can keep track of. This story is meant for entertainment, not profit (not that I don't wish). The story itself is mine, so I get to say "story copyright march 2008 by Illyria aka J.R.N. Oooh Ahaaa yea me" __J_

_Props and many thanks go out to alizeP for beta-reading this chapter; it wouldn't be the same without you. ;}~_

_Author's notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I bet everyone says that. The story idea just came to me, one very long, boring day, when I was doing my taxes. I at least got something done that day.__J__ As for the story itself, it is entirely complete, the only thing left is editing. I don't have a set posting schedule, so if I take to long just yell at me. Anyway I hope you like my story, keep in mind this is an alternate reality, which means it's my world now Mawhahaa_...._the madness has passed I'm okay …for now. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, I'll look for your reviews by for now._

_Illyria_


	2. Do you love me?

_Declaimers, author's notes and so on are at the end._

**Wipe Away the Tears**

_Chapter 2: Do you love me?_

_By: Illyria_

* * *

_**04/21/04**_

Three year old, Lita cringed against the couch as her father yelled at her 'I messed up again,' she thought to herself. The little girl was somehow always in trouble and always getting punished. The number of bruises covering her arms, legs, and torso stood testament to that.

"Sonofa bitch! Do you know how much clothes cost you stupid girl? Look at these pants!" Vick, Lita's stepfather, proceeded to rip the pants in question off her legs and practically shoved them in her face. "Dirty, utterly dirty!" he growled out.

Vick was a tall man, a very thick man; his hands were rough and as big as plates and he never hesitated to use them. "I told you to play outside quietly and I go out to find this?" he waved the pants at her, causing them to slap the girl over the head. "Ripped on both knees and at the seat!"

Vick had a way of yelling, deep with a bite, yet his volume never carried or grew. (Couldn't let the neighbors know who they were living next to after all.) It was enough to make grown men shiver. Yet Lita held her ground knowing that if she cried it would only make it worse. Vick let the pants fall to the floor and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Pants cost money, Lita, and I don't have extra just to keep you in clothes because you can't seem to behave!" his rough voice pounded into her head as he roughly shook her body, as well the small hope that this time it would only be words thrown at her.

His rage was clear in his eyes. "You have to be punished!" Vick proceeded to take off his belt, ignoring Lita's protests. He turned her so she was bent against the seat of the couch and hit her sharply with his belt six times, each slap stinging worse than the previous. The first swat left Lita screaming with tears running down her face. The fear and tension she had been holding in ever since her father found her out back playing in the dirt couldn't be contained any longer and she wet herself.

Her father whipped her six more times for the incident.

* * *

_**09/20/04**_

The room itself was very bare; a toddler bed, a very small dresser, a handful of toys, more geared towards boys than girls were the only indication someone lived there. Rei sat on her bed, hugging her only friend a doll and tried not to cry knowing that it only made her mother angrier. She had been playing quietly enough when her mother stalked into the room and yelled fearfully loud that Rei was making too much noise. She had been promptly spanked at least half a dozen times and placed into her bed afterwards, but that was early this morning and it was now late in the afternoon.

Rei was not allowed to leave her room. At the age of three she knew the consequences were a sound beating from her mother, but three year olds aren't known for their patients, and as well behaved as Rei was, she was also lonely. Warily the little girl quietly left her room. Rei briefly peeked in at her mother, who was on the couch sleeping off a perpetual hangover. Rei shushed her doll, mommy liked it quiet, and the last thing Rei wanted was her mother to find her out of her room and making noise.

Rei made her way towards her parent's room, she wasn't allowed in there, but daddy was gone and mommy was sleeping, so she briefly poked her head in the door, careful not to cross the threshold. Rei sighed, and tried to hold on to the memory of hugs, and stories. The feelings were faint and usually accompanied with confusion, so with a heavy heart she slowly made her way back to her room, stopping briefly to look at her mother before continuing on. Rei never lingered long, she didn't dare, nor did she venture further into the house, from her room, to the hall entrance, to her parents room, back to her own room, was the extent of her gamble.

Rei couldn't understand why things had changed. She tried so hard to be a good, quiet little girl, like mommy asked. She just couldn't understand what she did wrong, so often, to make mommy so mad. Her mother was quick to criticize her, usually punctuated with a slap. Rei knew she was bad it was her fault her mommy told her so. As Rei shut her room door she was determined to be the best little girl so mommy and daddy would love her again.

"Dam kid." Sara continued to mutter incoherently, as she walked down the hallway and into her daughter's room, preparing to bring her down to the dinner table. As Sara walked in, Rei turned around in shock but smiled "mommy, I make you pretty pitcher, look!" The smile on her face died as her mother stalked over. Rei was stretched out on her stomach, in the middle of the room, with a coloring book and a box of crayons, which surprisingly, hadn't been taken away; it was Sara, her mother who, in a very rare good mood, gave her the crayons and coloring book.

Rei slowly moved to her feet, still clutching the box of crayons, as her mother glared down at her. "What the hell are you doing? Where did you get those? Who said you could have crayons?"At the anger in her mother's yell, Rei jumped and dropped the box scattering the twenty-four crayons. She didn't register the clatter as it fell; her eyes were on her mother. "Look what you did. Why can't you behave? How many times do you have to be told?" Sara screamed, yanked the little girl around, turning her to face the floor. Rei was in tears, fear had griped her just as tightly as her mother's hands on her arms. "Pick them up now! You worthless brat! You're nothing but trouble!" Sara snapped, as she slapped the back of Rei's head.

Mr. Hino didn't move from the dinner table at his wife's shouts, nor did look up from his papers as she stalked by, half leading, half dragging, a crying Rei and roughly placed her in a chair to the right of her father "I sorry mommy, I sorry." Rei begged, and tried to move closer to her mother, but she was shoved roughly back. "You're going to sit here" Sara gave Rei a shake when she whimpered "quietly, like a good girl. I don't want any more trouble out of you. You won't ruin your fathers' dinner. Do you understand?" Rei could only nod in agreement. As her mother served dinner, with a slap to Rei's head, the small girl forced her tears to stop, dried her eyes, sat up in her chair and quietly with slow movements as to not make a mess, Rei ate her dinner. Conversation went on around her, though no topic was about Rei, and neither parent talked to her. They commented on this or that, laughing at each other's jokes as though she were not there.

Rei was to be rarely seen and never heard.

* * *

_**10/22/03**_

The main parlor and adjoining ball room were crowded with hundreds of people. Three fourths of which were adults, most of whom were in one way or another very prominent in the entertainment business. Former and current top actors, agents and lawyers, studio heads, directors and writers alike crowded around tables topped with magnificent food displays. Lights in soft colors changed smoothly as classical music floated through the air, couples danced, people laughed, and talked. All in all, the opportunity to meet, greet and network was abundant.

"For goodness sake, Mina!" her mother yelled in exasperation. "Quit fidgeting. You're wrinkling your lovely dress." Mina had been sitting patiently in a plush chair while people presented her with their gifts and had long since become restless.

Tina Aino, the former star, had spared no expense for her daughter's third birthday. Everyone who was anyone was invited. The party was fully catered with an open bar being attended by some young twenty-something bartender that Tina had had her eye on for the better part of the event. If she hadn't been creating a fuss all over her daughter when all eyes were turned to her, she would have heard the whispers of Mandy Olson, a promising new actress, whose words were somewhat less than kind. "You'd think this was her party. She only does this to show off hoping that the big boys will notice her again. The old bag."

"Mommy?" Mina asked politely, but was ignored for her efforts. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," she started to repeat impatiently.

"Mina, I'm busy talking. It's rude to interrupt someone," Tina scolded with a fake plastic smile plastered on her face.

"But Mommy, cake now?" Mina asked tentatively. She knew she had upset her mother; however she also knew that she was safe with all of the guest around. "Please Mommy?" the little girl asked softly.

"Oh, Tina, go easy she's just excited," Karen, one of Tina's plastic friends, interjected.

'Maybe Mommy forget I bad,' Mina hoped, but even as her mother agreed with the nice lady, Mina knew she'd be in trouble later, from the icy glare her mother shot her way.

"Wait, I forgot the camera. Mina, don't move," Tina said firmly, her voice serving as a warning.

"Kay Mommy," she answered with a nod. While her mother slipped from the room, Karen turned to Mina and kneeled down by her. "Are you excited to blow out your candles?"

"Yes, I 'cited!" Mina announced. As the room at large laughed at her response, Mina decided that she would play up to the roll. She stood up on the chair and leaned over onto the table next to her to get a better look at the mass of chocolate frosting that was her multi-layered cake. As she reached forward to stick her finger in the frosting for a small sample, she lost her balance and face planted into the side of the cake, chocolate frosting clumping in her hair and staining her dress with smudges. The guests who witnessed the comic display laughed and joked, their attention on each other, rather than the little girl becoming frightened as the seconds ticked past.

Mina felt the need to run and hide just to get away from the echoing noise, and what her mother called uncouth behavior. Although mina didn't understand most of her mother's instructions she did grasp the punishments would be given if she didn't behave exactly as mommy told her to. "Oh, don't cry, Mina," Karen said consolingly. 'It was just an accident, right?" Mina started to nod in agreement until she caught sight of her mother re-entering the room.

"Mina! What did you do? Just look at your dress!" she exclaimed.

"Tina, it was an accident," Karen spoke up, turning to face the angry woman; she didn't notice the little girl stiffen at the sight of her mother. She slipped is all. Look how cute she is. You should take a picture." Tina Aino was fuming inside as she raised the camera. "Smile, Mina." she said happily, and Mina Aino smiled the perfect smile her mother taught her as she silently shivered inside.

If only the party would never end, she wouldn't have to be alone with her mommy.'

* * *

**_02/13/05_**

Amy peeked around the corner of the small, but immaculate kitchen where her mother sat and debated whether or not to go in. After a bit, the three year old decided to move forward and climb into the chair opposite of her mother. Mary looked down her nose and gave a sigh of disgust, deciding to ignore the little girl. Amy froze and waited for the usual yelling that normally followed after her mother's sigh. She sat as still as a statue and watched her mother in silent observation for several moments.

Mary had four big books, all dealing with the medical profession, spread over the table and intermingled with many notes of scrap paper strewn throughout. She typed diligently on her laptop, alternately pausing to scribble notes in the margins of the book immediately to her left with a look of concentration imprinted on her faire features, now intermingled with a bit of annoyance as she attempted to not acknowledge the little girl sitting across from her.

'Mommy likes books, like me,' Amy thought happily, and with that thought bouncing around her little head, decided to try her luck. "Mommy, you read me story?" she asked carefully.

"No," Mary snapped. "I'm busy, Amy. Go back to your room and play q-u-i-e-t-l-y," she enunciated each letter of the word, "until your father comes home."

"But Mommy, look!" Excited, and encouraged by the fact that her mother hadn't gotten up to "place" her into her room, Amy slid the oversized story book that she had previously kept clutched on her lap onto the table. Her eyes opened wide as the dark colored fluid in her mother's drinking glass started to spill over the side as the corner of the book knocked it over.

Greg Mizuno, walked into his apartment, and nearly tripped over the two suitcases that had been left laying haphazardly in front of the door. He reached over to the wall to steady himself, eyeing the entryway for the luggage's owner. "Mary, where are you? What's going on?" he yelled into the quiet apartment. As he walked further into the room he spotted Amy crying, standing with her back against the couch, her light blue shirt splattered with juice, and looking pathetically into the kitchen. Greg turned to follow her gaze and his mouth fell open in shock. The kitchen table was covered in what he assumed to be grape juice, along with a few stray papers stained with the purple color. Liquid dripped off the table's surface on onto the two over turned chairs and what looked to be his wife's laptop on the tile floor. At that moment, Mary emerged from their bedroom carrying her purse and pulling her arm through the sleeves of her pea coat.

"What happened?" he asked stopping her.

Mary jerked her head up at his question and determinedly rolled her shoulders back, her posture rigid, in preparation of the approaching fight. She shook of his words and proceeded to pick up her luggage.

"Do you know what your daughter did?" she said, hatred coating every syllable. "She dumped juice all over my thesis. Not only that, she also destroyed my books - books that cost nearly one hundred dollars apiece - books I don't even own that now I'll have to pay for." Mary spared a moment to throw her daughter a loathing sneer, before turning back to Greg. "The little brat ruined my laptop as well. I've had it; I've had enough of all of this. I'm leaving and you are not stopping me this time!" Mary was pissed and her voice rose with every word until she was finally screaming and her face was red with anger.

"There's no way I'm letting you take my daughter from me," Greg stated angrily.

Mary's only response was to laugh heartily. "That's rich, Greg. I m not taking _your_ daughter," she spoke haughtily as if it disgusted her to acknowledge otherwise. "I don't what her. If you remember correctly I never wanted her! She's nothing but an obligation!" Mary shoved past Greg to pick up her remaining suitcase as Greg grabbed her shoulder. "Mary, we could have a happy family," he spoke smoothly, out of reflex but his eyes were empty.

Mary shrugged off his hand. "I'm not going to let you control me anymore." Mary took a step towards Greg, holding on to the fear she felt towards him, using it to fuel her anger. "For the past eight years you have ruined my life, with your dominating-anal retentive-manipulative bull shit, I refuse to stay and be a part of this…family" Mary voice was harsh and her laugh even worse as she opened the door and turned back to face Greg. "Fuck you Greg, you and your family"

Amy never moved from her spot instead choosing to watch the whole fight with silent tears. She was too young to understand what they fought over, although she had an inkling that it was her fault. In fact maybe the whole thing was her fault. The weight of the world came crashing down on the shoulders of the small three year old girl who continued to stay in her spot as her father cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

Finally he came over and knelt in front of her, his hand stroking her hair softly while the other hand dabbed at her stained shirt with a wet paper towel. Amy started to squirm under his touch, wishing that she was not left alone with him. When he finally spoke she jumped. "Amy, did Mommy hit you?" Amy's mother never hit her, she never hugged her, the only thing she ever did was give Amy her hatred of her, but being only three years old, Amy only shook her head no to her father's question not having the words to explain any of this. After another long intense gaze from her father he announced with a kind voice that Amy was a mess and needed a bath. As he picked up his daughter and walked down the hall, little Amy could only cry. Her mother might hate her and ignore her, but if she could Amy would gladly choose her mother over her father, no matter how nice he seemed.

As the bathroom door shut, Amy's little voice squeaked out. "No bath, Daddy."

* * *

_**10/12/04**_

"Dad I'm home" Sammy called out as he swung the front door closed. The house was quiet and dim with the shades drawn. Since the windows were rarely opened anymore, unless he took the time to do so himself, the air always felt stale when he entered. It left him feeling jealous that whenever he would go to a friend's house it would smell like cookies or even cleaner as he walked through their front door. Perhaps it was fortunate that he had so few memories of his mother otherwise it would probably pain him more to know what he was really going without in life. In the ensuing silence, he could faintly hear the click clack of someone typing and soon found his father in sitting his office, his eyes firmly fixed to the monitor in front of him.

The office was just as dark and quiet as the house, the blue white glow emanating from the screen inches away from his father's face gave him a pale appearance. The desk, walls, and shelves were sparse, filled with only the necessary office equipment. One of Sammy's mother's many passions had been creating a loving home, tending to it and decorating it. It was all gone now - pictures, art, any personal touches his mother had added to the house were since removed, either given away or trashed. His father Ken even went as far as to toss out furniture and cookery in his initial rage over the loss of his wife. The only room in the house that had been spared was the room that would become Serena's. It wasn't so much that he held any endearment for the child or its contents, Sammy had come to realize, it was more so because of his father's lack of interest in doing anything in acknowledgement of the young child.

Ken didn't bother to look up from his work as Sammy eased into the office, instead choosing to grunt out a greeting before moving into his line of questioning. The sooner he received his answers, the sooner the boy would be out of his sight. "How was school?" The question was asked with a distant flat voice.

Sammy flushed with anger yet his voice stayed even. "It was alright. I got a B on my history test." His father was gone, replaced with a robot. Even at his age he could recognize the soulless existence that had become his father.

"Really, and why didn't you get an A?" Ken asked as he looked up, a perturbed frown marring his slightly aging features. He spoke as if addressing a peon in his office that just cost the company an important business deal.

"Dad, come on," Sammy said, getting flustered. Nothing was ever good enough for his father. Not at least since his mother died.

"Your report card is coming this month?"

"Yes Dad, next Monday."

Ken gave his son a second more of his time before turning back to the computer clearly dismissing Sammy. He had pulled away from his family since this wife's death and had changed from an easy going, loving father to a workaholic, distant, unforgiving, angry man who had time for no one.

As the silence progressed Sammy decided to try his luck. "How was Serena today? Did you take her to the park at all?" Sammy silently counted down 3.2.1...

"Sam, I'm very busy with work. I barely have time to do house work let alone go to the park with her." He avoided saying Serena's name at all cost - he always did. Ken turned away from his son, deeming the conversation to be over.

Sammy was still a little boy, young enough to remember the good times, young enough to still have hope, so he went through the motions. Things had to get better sometime, didn't they? He paused at the doorway to ask a question even thought he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "Did Serena have lunch?" His father only grunted in response, translation no.

"Where is she?" A hand waved vaguely toward the living room. Sammy made sure to shut the door tightly as he left. Some days it gave him a feeling of relief to know that his father was as much trapped in his office as he was barricading himself in.

Sammy found Serena on the couch crying into a stuffed bunny that her mother had got her in advance for her homecoming. She smiled brightly at seeing her older brother. "Sammy."

"Hey, Serena. How's my little sister today? Did you eat lunch?" At Sammy's question Serena extended her arm to reveal an empty bottle of milk. "Ok, would you like Mac and cheese?"

"Yes I rumbley, Sammy," she murmured in her small voice.

"Ok, come on, you can sit in the kitchen with me." Serena gingerly slid off the couch wincing at every step.

Sammy had to fight down the urge to curse and bust down the door to his dads' office. Why couldn't he be the parent? Why did he leave it to Sammy to cook for himself, clean the house, and basically parent his sister? 'I hate you,' he thought bitterly. 'I wish mom was here instead.' But looking down at his little sister, who was trying not to cry as she walked, melted his heart. "Does it hurt Serena?" he stopped her, and Serena, winced again.

"No, Sammy, it no hurt."

"Yeah right," he said as he picked her up, careful to avoid touching anywhere near her backside where a diaper rash was surely taking its toll on her soft skin. "Let's eat lunch and then I'll give you a bath, that should make you feel better."

Sammy was in tears; his sister was standing in the bath tub screaming her head off as Sammy cleaned her bottom as gently as he could with a damp washcloth. "I'm sorry Serena, I'm almost done, but you got to stop screaming."

"It hurt Sammy, burn, no more it hurt." She begged tears choking her voice.

"Ok look, I'm rinsing you off then we can get out." Serena's only answer was to cry louder as the water hit her. Ken never came up once to investigate.

Later that night, Sammy had Serena in his bed with two thick towels spread out under her as she was wearing no underwear or a diaper, and slathered with diaper was one of the worst diaper rashes he seen on her. Ken hated to change Serena, he truly hated to do anything for the little girl just simply ignoring her at all cost. He always made it clear how angry it made him when he was forced to care or tend to her, or as close to one can be considered doing so, during the day when Sammy was at school. On the evenings and weekends when Sammy was home, his father acted as if Serena didn't exist, leaving Sammy to parent her instead. "So he was a real rabbit after all. The end." Sammy moved to put the book on the shelf.

"Sammy, no go, stay wiff me." Serena reached out automatically in panic.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sammy said soothingly coming back to the bed. "Serena, do understand about the potty? You can't go pee in your diaper anymore, or it's going to keep hurting." Serena's eyes enlarged as she shook her head. "Good, where do you go potty then?" Serena silently pointed towards the hallway where the door to the bathroom could almost be seen from where they lay. Sammy kissed his sister on the forehead, and just as he was about to lay on the pallet on the floor next to the bed, Ken walked past the door and looked in.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam? Your sister is naked and she's going to have an accident all over the bed." Before Sammy could tell his dad anything, Ken left the room in a huff, and came back with a diaper, seeing the diaper, Serena started crying.

"No, Dad, you can't put her in a diaper, she has a rash, and you'll make it worse!" Sammy, had by now jumped up, and was trying to block his fathers' path.

Ken ignored his son, only stopping to push him out of the way, knocking him to the floor, as he yanked Serena off the bed. Sammy saw stars when his head bounced off the floor and could only watch as his father walked away to bring her into her room and literally dropped a screaming Serena into her own crib before slamming her door.

He stopped once more in Sammy's doorway and glared at his young son. "Don't even think about going in that room," he said menacingly before continuing on his way.

Sammy, waited until he heard the office door slam shut before slipping into Serena's room. "Keep crying, Serena," Sammy whispered, "or dad will come back." He loosened her diaper to try and make her more comfortable before kissing her forehead apologetically, and slipping back to his own room. Sammy never heard the small, tear filled plea aimed at his retreating back.

"Sammy stay wiff me, daddy no come back."

* * *

_Okay, standard disclaimers come first. I own nothing …except the story itself. Mine hands off__J_

_Many thanks go out to alizeP for beta-reading most of this chapter; the rest is my inferior attempts at editing, of which the finer details are lost to me… so any mistakes are mine and mine alone._

_Author's notes: well here's chapter two, yeah chapter 2. Anyway like I said the story is complete it just needs sprucing up. I got some free time so hopefully chapter 3 won't take forever to get out. well that's the extent of my news, let me know what you think criticism can be a good thing ._

_Side note – is anyone good at summaries I could use a little help if you haven't already noticed :p_

_Illyria_


	3. Anywhere but here!

_Declaimers, author's notes and so on are at the end; except for this :) I know a lot of people who might not want to continue reading this story after the first scene, but please don't stop. This is a story about bad beginnings and happy ending. I'm not just sadistically writing, there is a plot line I'm trying to follow, so please don't give up on me. Kay? Besides life sucks, you don't get to skip over the bad parts…unless you're in a coma :D_

**Wipe Away the Tears**

_Chapter 3: Anywhere but here!_

_By: __Illyria_

* * *

_**03/24/08**_

"Lita, do you want to tell me what happened during lunch?" Ms. Dean asked cautiously. The young girl was currently sitting in front of the principal. The soft yellow walls and comfy, cream-colored chairs were meant to calm and soothe, but the two girls currently sitting opposite the old battered desk, were far from calm.

Lita was slumped down in the chair, chin on her chest, swinging a very worn pair of sneakers, which connected with the desk in a soft thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump.

"We had a fight." She offered, although her posture oozed defiance, her voice was unsure, and as she met Ms. Dean's eyes; for all of five seconds, the woman could have sworn she saw fear in her gaze.

"Well I know that, I want to know about what. I was under the impression you two were good friends." She asked confused.

The other girl in the room was sporting a black eye, complete with icepack and a fat lip, which quivered as she tried not to cry. Her long black hair was disheveled, and a pretty pink and white skirt outfit she had chosen to wear that day was dirty and wrinkled, the top missing a few buttons. She sat with her back ruler strait, and was pointedly not looking at the girl to her left. "Nancy, do you want to tell me?"

As the principal asked the question, Lita sprang out of her chair in panic, rounding on Nancy. "You'd better keep your dam mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

By this time Ms. Dean had come around the desk and pulled Lita back from Nancy, who forged trying to look brave, and was cringing back in her chair, fresh tears running down both cheeks. "Lita, I'm shocked at you! That language is not permitted, nor is fighting. I will be calling your father." Hearing this, Lita tore out of Ms. Deans hands, opened the office door, and was out of the school building before Ms. Dean could take three steps.

Soon after Lita's parents had been called, there was a knock at the door as Nancy's mother came to pick her up. After a short conference, Ms. Dean turned her attention back to Nancy. "Well young lady do you have anything to tell me?"

Nancy shifted under Ms. Dean's stern gaze. "No Ms. Dean." She whispered, but the little girl couldn't help but feel guilty as her mother led her out of the room.

Lita had been wandering the park for hours, it was starting to get dark but she was scared to go home. her father had been called hours ago, yet he hadn't come looking for her, she knew he wouldn't, he would wait till she came home, and Lita would go home, after all, "Who'd take in a skinny, worthless, bitch." as her father pointed out, but oh how she hated to go home. She knew she was in for another beating. Lita had worn long sleeves, and pants her whole life, wind, rain, or shine, always saying she was clumsy when she wasn't, so no one would find out her secret. No matter what she did, she couldn't pleas her dad, if she so much as sneezed in front of him, she'd be slapped, and that was on a good day. As Lita walked home, full of shame, guilt, and regret, she cried for Nancy, she hadn't meant to fight her, but she had been desperate. Nancy and Lita had been friends since Lita started school.

Earlier this year Nancy's mom cornered Vick; or at least that's how he seen it, in a grocery parking lot and invited Lita to a birthday party, to keep up appearances Vick had allowed Lita to attend, only after beating Lita, ignoring her protests that she didn't know about any birthday party, that she wasn't scheming against him. During said party, which Lita had embarrassingly been forced to take a old battered toy from her father's favorite store 'GoodWheel'. Nancy had accidentally walked in on Lita with her pants down in a bathroom, her legs and rear cover with bruises and welts. Lita had managed to convince Nancy not to say anything, until this afternoon in the girls' restroom.

Nancy was still in the stall, talking about the P.E. coach who had given Lita a hard time for not dressing out, Lita was only half listening, after all it was the same'ol thing three times a week. Lita had taken her jacket off to wash her hands, she heard the squeak of the stall door opening, then spun around when Nancy gave a startled cry, telling Lita her back was bleeding. Lita had been wiped the night before; she had been searching in the over packed hall closet for any pair of shoes that didn't have holes in them, when she accidently discovered her adoption papers among other things from her birth mother stuffed in beat-up shoe box. Angry and hurt, she made the mistake of confronting Vick, who obviously didn't care for her sneaking around behind his back, he refused to answer any of her questions, saying adopting Lita was the worst mistake he had made, while demanding the papers and effects back. Lita had refused to hand them over, or tell him where she stashed them; she was whipped for disobedience, and any other thing Vick thought of at the time. Nancy had said she couldn't keep Lita's secret anymore, she was afraid for her friend, and was going to get the nurse. Lita's heart stopped as Nancy walked out of the restroom; she frantically pulled her jacket on and ran after her friend.

Lita pulled out of her thoughts as she walked up to her porch and knocked on the door, it was a while before her mother let her in. Lita looked at her mother as she passed, but the women offered no comfort, merely locking the door before quickly retreating to the kitchen. Lita tried to be angry but couldn't, she was a victim too. She was different then Nancy's mom, Lita liked to think her mother simply didn't know how to be as nice and caring as Mrs. Crow, how could she learn? when dad treated her so bad, but she was nice in her own way; when she could get away with it, a second serving at meals, extra blanket, longer bath, sleeping in, or letting her play outside before _he_ found something for Lita to clean, as far a Lita could see, Vick only kept her around for someone to cook and clean.

Lita slowly made her way into the living room, where her father usually could be found watching TV with a beer. Lita was surprised to find him missing, 'maybe I missed the belt on this one' she thought. As Lita made her way to her room, she jumped at every little creak the floor made, she felt very much like the mouse waiting for the cat to pounce, when Lita opened the door to her room she froze, it had been ransacked her few things had been tossed everywhere, no inch had been left unturned. Shocked Lita moved further into the room breaking the first rule never let your guard down, not in Vick's house, when her hair was viciously yanked back Lita lashed out on reflex.

"You fucking little bitch!" He stunk of beer, his voice coated with malice. "You can never stop causing trouble, can you? Well, you like fighting? Let's fight."

_**03/25/08**_

Ms. Dean had been surprised yesterday when she walked into the nurses' station and seen the two girls in opposite corners. Although Nancy could be rambunctious, the only trouble previously contributed to her, was talking during class, or late to class for the same reason. Lita herself was a quiet, shy, sometimes clumsy, but otherwise decent student, she's had a few squabbles with other students, but nothing compared to this fight with Nancy. In fact, aside from trips to the nurses' station, from accidents during recess, Lita avoided the office like the plague.

Mrs. Dean tried to be as involved in her students as she possibly could, when Lita first started school, Mrs. Dean pegged her as a trouble maker. The girl was thin, tall for her age, her pants too short, shirts too big, and a chip already on her young shoulders. Mrs. Dean had only seen the girl's parents a handful of times since that first day of school, on that first day, as she explained the paperwork for lunch discounts, and school supply help, she knew the family was on the bad side of poor, so she keep an eye on Lita. Mrs. Dean was pleasantly surprised to find the little girl caused little to no trouble, also in her first week she had been cornered by Nancy Crow, who always looked as if she just stepped out of a J.C. Penny catalog, Nancy declared them friends, and so they've been ever since.

The fight yesterday was a complete confusion and neither girl cared to explain themselves. She was pondering what to do with the two, when. Knock, knock

"Come in." she called. "Nancy hi, what can I do for you." she greeted brightly.

"Ms. Dean, Lita didn't come to school today?"

Hearing the worry in the little girl's voice Ms. Dean put down her paperwork, and moved around her desk to crouch down to Nancy's level. "Her dad called in, he said she was sick."

Even though she spoke calmly, Nancy started crying. "No Ms. Dean, I don't think Lita's sick."

"Brian, get that doughnut out of your face. We got a call." Dale called; slapping the hood of the squad car before sliding into the driver seat. Brian scowled and looked wistfully at the pastry before sliding into the passenger seat. "What's the call?"

"Suspected Domestic disturbance, a young girl at Rikers elementary claims her friend's father, beats her friend. Apparently the girl was in trouble at school yesterday and her parents were called." Dale bleeped the siren a few times to get around a traffic snag. "When the girl didn't show up today Nancy Crow went to the principal and confessed the others secret. The principal is now worried, apparently she and a nurse suspected something was up, just not what."

"Why is that always the case?" Brian asked exasperated. "People have the obvious staring them in the face and they chose to do nothing until it's too late." Dale nodded in sympathy at his partners rant but could offer no explanations or excuses, sometimes people were just ignorantly blind.

"We're meeting a social worker at the home." He said solemnly.

The entire neighborhood was an old abused, neglected suburb. The old houses, being as rundown as they were, made great byes for the young couples looking to renovate the house of their dreams. Because of that the neighborhood was making a turnaround from, project rejects, to something from Normand Rockwell. That however wasn't the case for this house, it sat crooked on its foundation, its mismatched paint job was badly faded and peeling, and the yard was nothing but dirt, rock and trash.

Brian knocked very firmly on the door, half expecting it to fall in, Dale right behind him. They had gotten there before the social worker, but neither man wanted to wait. Brian raised his hand to knock again, when the door was opened. The woman was a foot shorter then Brian's six-one, her clothes were thin, faded and hung on her skinny frame loosely. Brian had the fleeting thought, that her hair would be a light honey brown, if only she washed it. Though it hung down in long, scraggly strands, it did nothing to hide the bruises from around her neck, or the fresh one that formed from her chin to just below her right eye. "Hello, Mrs. Roberts? We got a domestic disturbance call, may we speak to your young daughter."

Dale had to give it the woman she didn't even blink; aside from a brief flick of fear when she opened the door her once pretty face was blank, if only a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong house my kids at school." Her voice was shockingly different from her appearance, Dale would have guessed something sounding timid and soft, but she spoke with a dry, grating voice, as if she'd been smoking since the age of five.

"Really?" Brian asked skeptically. "Because the school says she's absent today." Her eyes flicked down, then over to dale before going back to Brian.

"Well, Lita does that. She's a lot of trouble." A bruised hand that had been tugging at the collar of her shirt started to creep up to cover the nasty blue and purple marks around her neck. "She's probably at the park. I'll have to speak to her about skipping school. Thank you for stopping by." A nervous tone edged her voice as she spoke quickly, tripping over her words.

As she made to close the door, Dale stopped her. "Ma'am, we'd really like to see your daughter."

Brian had to fight not to be sick as anger and disbelief turned his stomach "Dale, call an ambulance and get this…person under arrest." Brian had to jump over all the debris in the room to reach the little girl; she was laying half in, half out of the closet wearing only panties, coved in buries, welts and bleeding from various wounds, the offending belt was next to the girl's head. Brian checked her pulse; inside he was sure she was dead. 'How could anyone survive this, she's only a little girl' Lita moaned when she felt someone next to her, her jaw was probably fractured, but it didn't stop her from protesting. "Noo…addy…sop…" by then the ambulance had shown up to take her.

_**04/11/08**_

"Hey, it's Officer Brian." She smiled automatically when he stepped off the elevator. He unconsciously quickened his pace.

"Hey Amanda, it civilian Brian today, I just."

Amanda held out a hand, palm up. "…say no more, we moved her into room three."

Brian leaned on the counter, putting himself closer to Amanda. "Is she doing any better?" he asked concerned.

"Much, her bruises and welts are healing nicely, most have faded. Her leg and arm were put in a cast, we got her on meds for the pain, but her main complaint is they itch."

Brian smirked at that. "She's a tuff kid."

Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Her exploratory surgery went well, and she didn't need to have her jaw wired shut, it was just dislocated so don't go chatting her up all day." She teased. Brian started walking backwards. "Oh, I need someone to chat with all day Amanda." As he turned down the hall her laughing voice followed him. "You're shameless, Brian."

Lita tried to smile, but it came out as more of a twitch as Brian walked into her room. "Hey there, feeling better? I know it's hard for you to talk but I brought something by for you." At her questioning look Brian pulled out a battered hello kitty lunch box.

"You found it." Lita whispered. When she had first come-too in the hospital, Brian had been there. He continued to visit often, unlike most of the endless parade of adults that had come into her life since her step-father nearly beat the life out of her. Brian didn't dismiss her, or treat her with suffocating pity, Lita thought he was pretty cool for an adult, and eventually trusted him enough to ask him for a favor. The lunch box held her adoption papers and birth mother's things. Lita started crying.

"Hey, you're going be ok kiddo, its going take some time but you'll be just fine. Know how I know?" she shook her head, as Brian grab a tissue from the nightstand to dry her eyes. "It's in your eyes. You're a great person, no one can take that from you unless you let them, and you won't let them right?"

Amanda move back from the doorway dabbing at her eyes. 'So what if visiting time is over …I should really get his number.' she thought and smiled.

* * *

_**06/20/08**_

Rei Hino was experiencing sensory overload, not only was she not in the basement but she was outside, in a dress, in a public park, at a party, this was the best day of her young life. Too bad she wasn't having fun; her mother had pulled Rei aside when they arrived. "Don't even think about leaving my side or you'll be in the basement for a month." Rei was never let out of the house, not even for school, so today was a very rare treat and she'd do just about anything to stay. Rei watched dejectedly as her father made rounds among the parents, apparently it was his boss's kid's birthday today. Rei had hoped her father would bring her along, anything to get away from her mother but she was ignored, like always. To her father Rei didn't exist, she wasn't the son he was looking for, if it wasn't for her mother's constant complaining about her she was sure her father wouldn't even remember her name.

"Hi Rei" she jumped at her name and turned, a lady was standing next to her holding out a bag. "Hi sweetie I'm Mrs. Kraft, Andrews mom." Rei was a bit stunned, she was almost never around other people and to her Mrs. Kraft was one of the most beautiful ladies she had ever seen, with the kindest smile that reached to her eyes, straw colored hair, and though she wasn't the stick thin her mother was, Rei imagined her hugs were all the better for it.

"Hello Mrs. Kraft" she spoke carefully and politely, keenly aware of her mother not five feet behind her.

"I noticed you didn't have a party bag."

Rei looked at her mother, keeping her face blank of excitement, when she didn't protest Rei took the bag. "Thank you ma'am." Mrs. Kraft grinned at her quiet response.

"Mrs. Hino you have a beautiful little girl and so polite to. I love her hair." Rei's hair was down past her rear, and was something she took pride in. her mother had allowed her to have a brush, she never let it get tangled, but that didn't stop her mother from complaining as she put a half ponytail in it this morning.

"Rei, don't you want to play with the other kids?"

Rei didn't even look at her mother. "No thank you ma'am." She was trying for earnest, but from the look on Mrs. Kraft's face she didn't quite manage.

"Oh you can't fool me, I seen you looking at the bounce house. I'm sure your Mommy won't mind. I even have bike shorts you could use so you won't have to worry about your dress, I've learned from last year's birthday." Rei's shoulders tightened up and her gut clenched, as Mrs. Kraft prattled on. She was too afraid to look back at her mother.

"Yes," Mrs. Hino piped up. "My Rei is a shy child. I've told her to go play but…"

"See it's settled then" Mrs. Kraft beamed. Rei looked warily back at her mother as Mrs. Kraft led her towards the bounce house 'maybe I won't get in trouble …after all I didn't ask to play'

"Ok Rei what sized shorts do you wear." Mrs. Kraft asked happily, she had noticed the little girl grow quiet as she walked away from her mother and was trying to pick her mood up.

"Umm, I don't know ma'am." Rei looked nervously back to her mother, but the woman had joined her husband.

"Well, you look about a small…darn I've only medium left."

Rei snapped her attention back, and suppressed a sigh. "That's ok; I can go back to my mom." Mrs. Kraft chuckled. "Rei, silly, they have a draw sting. You can still wear them, what color would you like?"

Later that day on her way back from the restroom, two older girls were having a fight of sorts, Rei ignored and walked around them, luck however was not on her side. One girl decided to rush the other girl at that precise moment, which caused them to bowl in to the seven year old. Rei was effectively knocked silly and tangled in the girls fight. Mrs. Kraft, her husband, and Rei's father happened to see the incident and rushed over. Rei was pulled to safety by Mrs. Kraft, tears streaming down her cheeks and hugged. "Oh sweet heart, are you hurt?"

"No ma'am" Rei hiccupped.

"Rei come here." her father picked her up in a rare show of affection. "It's getting late, we should get her home." he announced, after checking her over. "Thank you for inviting us." Crying and not because of the fight, Rei waved weekly to Mrs. Kraft as she was carried the entire way to the car by her father; to keep up appearances of course.

Rei's mother yelled at her the entire ride home, but the little girl didn't care. she had been outside today, had played, eaten her fill, had cake and ice cream, and left with a party bag, Which she's proud to say she didn't drop, even in the fight fiasco. Even with the punishment she was bound to receive, it was the best day of her entire life.

As soon as the garage door was shut Mrs. Hino pulled Rei out of the backseat and all the way into the living room. "Look at you, just look at you!" she said as she shook her, on her last shake she let Rei fall to the floor, Rei just lay there lest she piss her mother off even more. 'I'm not going to cry. I am not going to cry.' she silently chanted. Rei watched as her father walk into the living room. She tried to ask for help with her eyes; 'please Daddy, help me don't leave me with Mommy,' but her father only turned away, heading to his bedroom. Taking with him all Rei's resolve and any hope she had been clinging to, and Rei cried.

Rei's mother gave her kick. "Aren't you fucking even listening to me you little bitch?"

"Please, Mommy, I...I didn't do anything." Rei begged from the floor.

"Didn't do anything, you didn't do anything!" Ms. Hino fumed and pounced on her daughter, she dragged Rei over to the couch, sat herself down, standing Rei in front of her. "You've been nothing but a fucking embarrassment all day, I told you to stand by me, did I or did I not say that?" Rei couldn't answer fast enough for her mother and she was slapped twice.

"But…but Mommy…Mrs. Kraft…she…"

"Oh yes Ms. Kraft, That fucking bitch interfering in my family. I saw you sucking up to that snob. I saw you hug her!" Mrs. Hino had Rei's arms in a death grip, and everything below her elbows were turning numb.

"N...… Mommy I…I didn't."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Mrs. Hino yelled while giving the little girl a series of slaps and punches. Rei's lip split from one of the punches.

"Ma...ma...mommy s…stop! You're hurting me!" Rei was choking on her tears, and everything hurt.

"Just look at you." she said in disgust. "I spent my time and money to get you a beautiful new dress, you go and dirty it up, and now your bleeding all over it." Mrs. Hino roughly turned Rei around and proceeded to rip the dress from her body.

"You don't even act like a proper little girl, wearing boy shorts." Mrs. Hino made to take the shorts off of Rei but the little girl stopped her.

"There mine" she protested weakly.

Mrs. Hino slapped Rei. "Take them off now! You look ridicules, like a fucking boy!"

Rei stuck her chin out. "I don't care if there for a boy." Rei tried to sound firm, she was so tired.

"You. Little. Bitch! I hate you, you should have never been born you ruined my life your father's life; I should have taken my beautiful boy to the party today. Your father should have had an heir but we got you, a selfish spoiled brat instead, while you want to act like a boy, you don't want to act like a daughter fine." Mrs. Hino dragged Rei by her hair into the kitchen.

Rei seeing the big orange scissors she picked up struggled to get away from her mother. "No don't! No Mommy, don't cut my hair!" Rei tried to twist away but her hair couldn't follow, and started to tear out of her scalp.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Mrs. Hino backhanded her daughter, giving her a good shake and started to cut. Rei stood there and cried as her mother pulled her hair, hitting Rei at regular intervals. It was too much for the little girl and she fell to her knees when her mother released her. Mrs. Hino not wasting the opportunity kicked her daughter over before grabbing the little girl's foot. "And just look at these shoes, their all scraped up and cover with mud. Worthless son of a bitch! I don't know why I even try."

Rei had been stood up, yet again to face her mother. Rei wiped her hand across her lip and seen red, the blood on her hand and what her mother just said and done pushed the little girl, and in a very rare show of anger she pushed away from her mother. "You…you don't try. You don't do anything! The dress and shoes were messed up from before you got them, at the goodwill last minute to impress Daddy's boss. I hate you! I don't want to be your daughter!" Even as Rei finished her speech her anger fizzled out and fear sped in. Rei only managed two steps back before the black, formally shiny shoe, started to strike.

_**6/21/08**_

"Get your ass out of bed. I won't tell you again." Rei was woken up early the next morning. She rolled out of her still toddler bed, but her legs weren't as awake as the rest of her and she landed with a thump on the floor. Rei cringed as she was lifted up by her mother, she didn't protest as she was roughly examined. "Quit your whining." She sneered as she backed away from Rei. "I'm leaving. I won't be back till late, I want your mess in the kitchen to be cleaned up before I get back." Mrs. Hino started to leave.

"What? …can I wear?" Rei asked cautiously, tugging on the underwear she had been left with last night.

Mrs. Hino turned around and picked up the red bike shorts, throwing them at Rei. "Wear your precious shorts."

Rei waited a good half hour after her mother left before leaving her room, she cried when see seen the hair all over the kitchen floor. Rei hadn't seen the disaster her mother had made of her once beautiful hair; she'd just turned towards the bathroom, when there was a sharp knock on the front door. Rei froze, she hadn't cleaned the kitchen yet if that was her mother she was dead. 'But wouldn't she have a key?' She thought by the second knock. "Who is it?" she asked tentively.

"It's Mrs. Kraft. Is that you Rei?" The woman asked brightly.

Rei swallowed the sudden urge to cry. "My Mommy's not home right now Mrs. Kraft."

"Oh that's ok Rei; your Mommy just left her purse at the park yesterday." There was silence form the other side of the door. "I know you can't open the door for strangers. So I'm going to leave your Mommy's purse by the door ok?" Mrs. Kraft started to leave the porch when she heard the familiar click of a door opening. The smile on her face died as she turned around. Rei was standing in the doorway crying, the sweet little girl she had meet yesterday was only wearing the red shorts from the party, she had angry red scratches and burses all over her body, and her hair had been chopped down about three inches at the most and showing skin, with a few long chunks in other places. "Rei!" Mrs. Kraft came forward dazed. "Who did this to you?"

Rei ran in the woman's arms and just cried. "Rei did your Mommy or Daddy do this? Rei look at me please?"

Rei turned from her shoulder. "Mrs. Kraft, please don't leave?"

"Oh Rei…let's get you some help."

* * *

_**03/22/08**_

"What do you guys think? A lot of kids showed up."

The three interviewers separated ten profiles from the fifty that interviewed that day, after two augments, one lunch run, and a spilt soda they were down to casting the lead.

"I like these two girls." Jack said; he was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and what he referred to as a distinguishing mustache.

"I agree, though the first has more experience." offered Bob, who at thirty still acted about twenty, keeping his blond hair in a long ponytail, and a van dyke beard neatly trimmed.

"Yes but the second has potential. How about we call them in and give them something new to read, see how they do." Jack suggested.

"Hey, what about the blond?" Becky interrupted. Her red hair newly styled, green eyes wide with naive expectations, Becky had been one of many to get chewed up and spit out. Now five years past, at twenty-five she was more than grateful to Jack for taking her under his wing.

"What blond?" Bob asked, already shoveling photos off the table.

"This blond Aino" Becky slid the head shot and stats over toward Jack and Bob.

"I don't think that's going to work" Bob barely glanced at the photo.

"Why not? She's the closest appearance wise were looking for; she knew her lines by heart. What's the problem?" Becky argued.

"Her name's Aino!" Bob said dramatically.

"yesss, Mina Aino. What's the problem?"

"Her mother is Tina Aino." Jack said knowingly.

"Ok spell it out for me, because apparently I don't know what you know." Becky said confused.

"Ok, Tina Aino was a big shot in her day, she had talent, looks, she could sing, dance, the whole kit–an-kaboottal. But she started getting cocky, only willing to do prime roles, demanding higher salaries, when it got to the point of retirement she refused to go out quietly. Her agent dropped her and she made a fool of herself in the studio heads office, now she drags her daughter to every and any interview."

"You've seen the kid's profile? She has experience yes but only with the small time or starting out directors, and only them cause they didn't know there history, much like you." jack finished.

"Well, that shouldn't have any Bering on the kid." Becky said skeptically.

"Normally it wouldn't Becky but…I was working with frank Samson last year. He had the kid, it was only a secondary role, and I wasn't even working anywhere near the her, but I could tell you some horror stories about Tina Aino and how she treated her daughter. Not to mention the way she holds up production, she's a pain to have on set. I also got the distinct impression the kid had no desire to be an actress." Bob supplied.

As her coworkers left to pull in the two kids they decided on, she reluctantly crumpled Mina's head shot. "Sorry kid, if only you had a different parent."

Mina had taken the news of her rejection rather well, her mother on the other hand had demanded to know, what if anything, mina had done wrong, and then proceeded to make loud, snide comments about the others kids' talent or lack thereof while storming out. Mina sat in the back seat of the car and smiled. She had learned last year about her mother's status in the movie business Tina was what you'd call, black listed, and in extension so was Mina. Mina however didn't mind this one bit, at one point Mina had liked all the attention and classes her mother put her in. at seven Mina Aino knew how to play piano, and violin, she also knew another language, and was a grade ahead of other kids her age. Mina may have liked acting if her mother had kept it a fun extracurricular activity, mina would have happily done anything her mother asked of her, if only her mother would actually care about her, mina had learned long ago that Tina only cared about how people perceived her perfect family, never about mina personally.

After all the voice, acting, speech lessons, and endlessly trying to win her mother's love Mina hated every minute of it, rebelling whenever she could. However her mother had made it her position in life to make acting Mina's only career, she had once been crazy enough to tell her mother she wished to be a cop, after seeing a action movie were the hero was a female detective, mina had been awed by the gadgets and special effects. Mina had learned that speaking your mind at least to her mother was a bad idea. Tina had forced mina to stand for hours as she yelled and berated her. The mere suggestion that mina wanted to be her own person was unacceptable. The little girl had never been so angry or afraid at the same time, angry that her mother couldn't love her for who she was, afraid because as the hours passed Tina drank more and more alcohol, getting increasingly angry. If there was one thing Mina could be grateful for concerning her mother, was she was never hit. You can't have buries when you audition after all.

"Mother, we have nothing else to do today right?" Mina held her breath in anticipation.

"What's your point, Mina?" Tina glared at her daughter in the rearview mirror.

"I would like to go to my friend's birthday party." Mina pulled a bright pink paper from her small handbag, and tried to be as polite and charming as her mother's lessons taught her.

"What friend is this" Tina asked mockingly.

Mina's cheeks turned red with anger, but she kept her voice smooth. "Carrie from volleyball"

Tina made a sour face. "Oh Mina, no! We are not going to any birthday party. It's not even anyone important." Tina voice was full of condescending contempt.

Mina's control only held for so long and she snapped, striving to sound as self-important as her mother. "It's important to me mother. She's my friend; I already said I'd go."

Tina's dry, ridiculing laugh filled the car. "Well to bad! I'm not wasting our time at some brat's party! Especially when there's nothing in it for us, what do we get out of going to this party? Huh mina? Nothing, that's what," Tina's voice took on that sharp edge that it always did when she was imparting one of lessons to her daughter.

"Mother I want to go!" Mina demanded furiously. "I did your stupid audition today; I want to go to the party!" Her eyes were starting to burn with unshed tears. Mina griped her small handbag so tightly the invitation inside crumpled.

"Yes and you lost the part!" Tina said acidly. "And you'd better put a lid on that attitude. You're lucky I let you play that offal sport, in-fact your quitting volleyball and starting ballet."

Mina contemplated kicking her mother's seat, but she knew her mother's tone all too well and shied away from pushing her luck too far. "You can't make me." Mina said with venom.

"Don't push me little girl. You're doing ballet and that's final. We are going home, and you are going to go over the entire script so I can see what you did wrong." Mina ignored her mother and stared out the window, crying for another lost chance to be normal, wishing she belonged to any of the houses they passed, it didn't matter which, just as long as her mother wasn't there.

_**04/14/08**_

Jodi Morgan had been working for Tina Aino for an unheard of two years. At that time Jodi had been desperate for a job, her grant money for collage having run out. Jodi fast became a regular at the temp agency, and had the fortune one day (or so she thought, at the time.) to be in session with her counselor, when an angry Tina had called, ranting about the inferior help they had been sending over. Long story short, with very little experience Jodi, amazingly, was hired for the position of domestic assistance, consisting of light housework, including errands, and moderate childcare. Those first few weeks Jodi didn't understand the amount of turnover for one sweet little girl and light housework, she soon learned the truth fast enough.

Jodi's day consisted of getting mina up and ready for school, or lessons depending on the day, then with Tina acting as her Go-fer until Mina was out of school, going again to lessons, then home to do schoolwork, basically parenting Mina. Jodi's unofficial job was keeping mina upstairs and out of Tina's way, and then cleaning up at night after Tina's more questionable parties, because Tina never kept the staff past eight-PM. except for Jodi. After dinner had been served the cook and maid were dismissed, leaving Tina to have her nights uninterrupted. Jodi wanted to quit more times then she can remember, if she stayed at all it was because of mina, she had grown to love the little girl, hating the way Tina treated her daughter. Mina was nothing more than an object to parade around when Tina needed the attention, any other time Mina was ignored and left to her own devices. That's the real reason Jodi had been hired, because Tina just couldn't be bothered with the young girl.

"Mina, what are you doing out of your room? It's late." The small girl was on her knees in the large loft that opened up into the foyer below, half hidden were the railing ended and the wall began.

When mina realized it wasn't her mother swooping down on her she let the breath she was holding out with a whoosh, the fear that had caused her to jump already fading as she got to her feet. "I hear noise Jodi."

The young woman paused briefly to listen to the obnoxious laughter that floated up thru the foyer. "Yes, well. Your mother had some unexpected guest and is now entertaining." Keeping her voice casual, Jodi ushered Mina back to her room. "Mina did you comb your hair in the dark?"

Mina turned with a huge grin before making a flying leap onto the bed. "How'd you guess Jodi?" she asked wile bouncing. The little girls long blond hair was pulled into two very uneven, poorly made braids, and getting worse with every bounce.

"Lucky guess." Jodi grinned turning into minas bathroom, as she emerged, brush in hand mina suddenly stopped bouncing. "Can I comb your hair?" Jodi tried happily.

Mina's expression turned cold. "I'm just going to bed, why can't I leave it like this?" she spit out defiantly, flopping down on the bed.

Jodi sighed and sat facing mina. "I think you did a really nice job." She said softly. "And if you want to leave it, that's ok with me." When Mina only glared at her toes, Jodi moved to place the brush on the night stand.

"Wait. I better fix my hair, will you help me?"

Jodi flinched at Mina's dejected tone. "You know, I don't think your mom will check on you tonight." Jodi tried.

"No, id better fix it." Mina turned her back to Jodi. "Anyway I like when you comb my hair." She finished merrily.

Jodi brushed in silence and waited until Mina turned back around. "I heard you were quitting volleyball."

Mina fidgeted on her bed. "Well, I'm going to start ballet." Mina tried to sound upbeat, but didn't try so hard on her expression.

"You can't fool me Mina Aino, I seen that look." She teased.

"You're not mad, are you Jodi?" Mina asked worriedly.

Jodi smiled down at the girl, months ago she had convinced Tina to allow Mina to do other activates at a youth sport center she volunteered at. Jodi was surprised Mina had been allowed to stay in the sport this long. "Why would I be mad? If you want to quit that's ok." Jodi reassured. Mina look away, anger flashing across her face.

"Secret Jodi?" Mina said making a crooked v sing over her heart.

"Secret." Jodi relied.

"Mother made me quit. I have to start ballet next week." Mina made the international sign for gagging. "I didn't even get to tell Carrie goodbye."

Jodi pulled the blankets back and tucked Mina into bed. "Don't be so sad Mina; Carrie's a nice girl she'll understand." Mina gave a big yawn, pulling the blanket to her chin.

"You think so?" Mina pouted.

"I know so. I'd better get going sweetheart her highness has dismissed me." Mina giggled as she hugged Jodi goodnight. Jodi was great, Mina didn't feel as though she had to be her mother's little doll with Jodi, the woman loved her regardless. Jodi was family as far as Mina was concerned.

"Jodi Do you have to go?" Jodi stopped at the door and only looked back at the little girl they've been thought this.

"Ok, ok." Mina grumbled.

Jodi stopped in the doorway and was reminded of Tina's guests as the sounds of a party drifted up the stairs. "What are the rules?" Jodi asked a little more seriously, turning back to Mina.

"Stay in my room no matter what, keep my door shut, and you'll be hear first thing in the morning, to make me breakfast."

Jodi didn't trust Tina's judgment in guests; on nights when Tina dismissed her she did what she could to make sure mina was safe, without scaring the little girl. "Night Mina. I love you."

"Night Jodi. Love you to." As Jodi walked down stairs she couldn't help but smile. The first time Jodi had told the girl she loved her Mina had been unconvinced, it wasn't till later that Jodi learned she was the only person to say I love you to the little girl, Jodi would do anything for Mina. As Jodi was leaving the house she could hear the loud obnoxious laughter of Tina and her guests the smell of alcohol, smoke, and pot followed her out into the night.

At 11:05 p.m. nervous, an undecided Jodi with an old friend walked into the police station. "Hi I'd like to speak with a detective about child abuse." Jodi had been unable to get an interview with a CPS agent so late at night, and was anxious about making a report over the phone. Working with Tina limited her time to inquire or ask questions, it didn't help that she was paranoid about Tina finding out and firing her before she could get help for mina, which was why she was waiting in the middle of the night for a detective to meet with her.

"Jodi Morgan? Hi my names Brian Chase, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." Brian smiled apologetically as he shook hands. Ms. Morgan was visibly nervous bordering on frightened, the man that accompanied her was eyeing Brian with open skepticism.

"Hello detective chase, this is Dan Hathaway I've asked him here to give me advice. He's a lawyer." Jodi clarified.

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective?" Dan chose to speak up.

Brian bristled "I just transferred recently. I'm working with a seasoned detective; he just left for the night. I'm perfectly capable thank you."

Jodi jabbed Dan in his side with her elbow. "Detective Chase I'm sorry about Dan he's just …Dan." The two stared each other down before nodding.

"Let's go to my office." Brian offered.

"Jodi you really got yourself in this one." Dan scolded as they walked to the car.

"Damn it Dan! I asked you here for help and support, not to work against me." The meeting was not what Jodi had expected. Detective chase had pointed out that her accusations, whether they were valid or not, rested on a he said, she said base giving him very little to go on, not to mention he needed CPS to make a formal complaint against Tina Aino before either services could proceed in the best interest of the child.

"Ok! Don't rip out my throat." he soothed as they got into the car. He continued a bit more cautiously. "The confidentiality contract Tina Aino had you sign when you started working is pretty tight, but if CPS and the detectives find cause for a case I could argue that you broke contract for the well being of the child."

Jodi sighed. "Just as long as Mina comes out of this ok."

Dan nodded absently, already thinking of the future. "If the shit hit's the fan you better hope I can turn it off you, or you'll be facing serious consequences. Do as the detective said, follow your normal routine, take notes, and when the CPS agent shows up. You know nothing about it."

_**05/17/08**_

"Mother! I don't want to do ballet." Mina stamped her foot for emphasis. She was standing in her room wearing a white one-piece, with light orange thin lace for the skirt, complete with one matching orange ballet shoe, and after two weeks decided she hated ballet.

"Why the hell not Mina! I already paid for three months worth of lessons, plus your outfits. You are not getting out of this little girl." Mina didn't have an answer for her mother. She didn't understand it herself, she just didn't like her instructor, but gathering her courage Mina tried. "Mother, I don't like him...he's…" Tina snatched the missing orange shoe from beneath the bed and rounded on her daughter with a scowl.

"Mina!" Tina interrupted. "There are a billion people in this world. You are not always going to like them, and they won't always like you. I should know, so quit this temper tantrum and get your lazy ass down stairs." Tina glared at her daughter until the little girl moved out of her room.

"Where's Jodi?" Mina demanded, shoving on the hated shoe.

"The girls off today, she does have a life, you can't expect her to always be around you! Now quit stalling and move." As they entered the solarium, where Tina had set up for Mina's lesson, Tina nudged her daughter from behind.

"Good afternoon Tommy." Mina dutifully replied.

"Good afternoon Mina. Don't you look pretty today." Tina failed to notice that his smile was a little too bright, and lingered a little too long on her daughter.

She did however notice that he was in great physical shape, and had no ring on his finger, not that it would have caused her pause regardless. "Well I'll leave you to it Tommy. I'll be in my office on business, so I won't be able to observe the lesson for today." She said disappointedly, while throwing Tommy a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get by somehow." Tommy smiled. "Mina, let's do our stretches." He suggested as Tina shut the door and walked away.

_**05/18/08**_

"Mina, oh come on baby, won't you open the door, it's only me." The house had been eerily quiet that morning as she came to work; usually Mina greeted her in the driveway but not today. Tina had stopped Jodi at the door, saying Mina was sulking and being a pain, due to not getting a toy, and then drunkenly stumbled away. Jodi only nodded for Tina while thinking that it didn't sound like the little girl she knew. When she was sure Tina was occupied elsewhere, she decided to check on mina.

"Mina? Ok, I guess I'll just have to spend the day all alone." Jodi tried to sound as if she was disappointed rather than the worry she really felt. 1...2...3...click. "That's my girl." No sooner had Jodi stepped into the room and shut the door, Mina clung to her and cried. "Baby what happened?" Mina was shaking and looked deathly pale, her eyes were puffy and red. Jodi moved to the bed and held Mina until she calmed down enough to talk. "What happened? Baby tell me."

"Hi, detective chase? It's Jodi Morgan; I need you at the Aino residence. I really don't know what to do. I was going to call 911, but I thought it would be better to call you." Her voice hitched as she tried to choke back angry tears.

"Jodi calm down, tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I came to work this morning and Tina was drunk. When I checked on mina I…I don't know, all I can get out of her is that she's been assaulted, and it sounds like her mother's paid off the pervert. She's so scared. I barely got her to let me call you, she keeps crying, saying it has to be a secret. I don't know what to do Brian." Jodi pleaded.

Brian pushed away from his desk, grabbing his jacket and sliding his gun into the holster. "Jodi calm down, you can't help mina if you panic. I'm on my way. I'll be right there, don't move. Neal?" Brian turned to his partner as he hung up the phone.

"I heard." he pointed to the extension. "I sent a squad car ahead of us; we can call CPS from the car."

* * *

_**10/07/07**_

"Molly, over here, do you have time for lunch." The woman bounced on her toes to wave over the crowd.

"Hey Lina." Molly greeted her friend with a hug. "I was just heading over to the café."

"So how did your job training go?" Lina asked as they were seated at a table.

"Man I was kidding myself. I thought it was going to be like when we were thirteen, just more organized. Man was I wrong." Lina shot Molly an I-told-you-so look.

"See this is why I didn't apply with you. I hated watching those rugrats back in the day." Molly only rolled her eyes.

"I have to get certified CPR lessons. You wouldn't believe the classes I sat thru today. Everything from how to keep the child entertained, down to how to spot child abuse. Our motto is; we at Kids-R-Us provide a needed service to the many families that do business with us, But no paycheck comes before the safety of a child"

"Wow that's intense." Lina said

"Yea I got to go thru a couple more classes before I get any assignments. They take everything pretty serious there."

Lina waited as their salads were served, and the waitress left. "You going to be able to do all this and school"

Molly shrugged. "It's just babysitting when you get down to it, and I'm only classified as filler, a couple hours here and there no set family. It gives me enough time to study and have a life."

_**02/19/08**_

"Mr. Mizuno?" Molly questioned as she walked into the apartment.

"Molly you're late" Greg said stiffly, he darted from his office while stuffing papers into a briefcase.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mizuno, your elevators out of service. I had to take the stairs." All fifteen flights she thought grudgingly.

"What? They were fine last night." Greg stated as he thru his coat on. "If the elevators busted that means I have to take the stairs, and if I have to take the stairs that means I'm late, and that means goodbye Molly. I will talk to you tonight."

Molly watched Mr. Mizuno scramble around the apartment then run out the door with his cell phone glued to his ear, and made a note to never be late to the Mizuno's again. This was the first time she had seen Greg Mizuno anyway other then calm and cool, she suspected a lecturer on punctuality tonight when he got home, but Greg Mizuno was nice enough and wouldn't complain about her to the agency.

_**05/13/08**_

"Hey Molly, you missed the party last night." Lina greeted.

"From what I hear, I'm glad I missed it, otherwise I would have been arrested." Molly questioned.

"It wasn't that bad, the cops only took away Brad and his stupid frat brothers for fighting, the party deflated after that no one wanted to risk getting the cops called back …Mel was there." Lina said off handedly and watched her friend try and hide the smile on her face.

"Oh…was he…" Molly tried for indifference.

"He asked for you." she said happily.

"Lina don't tease me" Molly begged.

"I'm not! He asked for you, and walked around the rest of the night crying. Ok maybe not that bad, but he was disappointed when I told him you were working. So whose house were you at anyway." Lina asked.

"The Mizuno's." Molly automatically replied, she was happily daydreaming of Mel and his disappointment in not finding her, until she was poked in the side.

"You're not even listening to me." Lina complained.

"I was so Lina …what did you say?" Molly grinned sheepishly.

"I said. That kid you watch is creepy."

"Amy is not creepy, she's shy, and how would you know you've never meet her." She said defensively.

"You've told me enough that I can gleam that she's creepy, like them aliens that take over your body…something must be wrong with her. Look I have to get to class I'll call ya tonight we can talk about Mel."

Molly thought about her friends comment as she walked. Molly came to love working three times a week at the Mizuno's, her job was to feed Amy, keep her out of trouble, help her with homework, since she was home schooled, and clean the house but the house was always immaculate, everything in its place if anything Molly only had to dust. The first night Molly had been to the Mizuno's she was surprised at the little girl's shyness; Amy…Amy was the quietest, well behaved little girl Molly had ever met. Amy got thru her homework quietly, with barely any help and was so quiet when playing; Molly on occasion forgot she was there. Amy never fought with Molly or gave her any sort of trouble. Molly loved the Mizuno's, it was a vacation compared to the other kids she watched. Amy was not creepy…was she?

_**06/17/08**_

"Molly?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yes Amy?" Molly was sitting in the dining room working on schoolwork and looked up to see Amy peeking around the corner with tears in her eyes. Molly quickly moved off the table. "Don't cry sweetie its ok." Molly soothed while giving her a lose hug. "Come on, lest go." Molly held out her hand and led the girl to the bathroom, were a clean pair of panties and clothes waited. "I'm sorry Molly, Are you mad?" Amy's small voice hitched. Amy'd been apologizing in the same disparaging whisper since Molly started striping the bed sheets down to put in the wash. Amy's frightened question was a surprise. Molly pulled the knob to start the washer and lifted Amy, sitting her on the dryer. "Amy, look at me please?" the little girl flinched at Molly's firm tone but didn't look up; her hands were twisting the hem of her shirt anxiously. "Amy." Molly lifted her chin a new set of tears streamed down her cheeks "Amy when have I ever been mad at you. I know it was an accident. Did you have another nightmare?" Amy's face twisted in shameful fear and nothing Molly ever said reassured the little girl. Molly could only hold her as she cried endless apologies.

Although Amy gave Molly very little trouble, she did have accidents more often than not. Amy took regular naps despite her age. Molly had once asked Mr. Mizuno about it, he'd answered that Amy didn't sleep regular hours at night due to night terrors; his explaining had been a bit curt. Molly had felt bad about asking, thinking the situation had to be hard on him not being able to help. When Amy had her first accident during Molly's first week, she cried as if the world was ending until Molly had promised not to tell. From her first day Molly knew Greg Mizuno wasn't the type that accepted accidents, he seemed like the stereotypical single father, strict if sometimes distant. She'd never told on the little girl.

"Amy, I brought you something." The two were putting the finishing touches on the freshly laundered sheets. Amy's tears had slowed down but failed to stop completely.

"Why?" Amy asked evenly.

'Crimeiny, it's hard to get this kid excited about anything.' Molly smiled, drying Amy's tears. "It's a surprise, if you want to know what it is; you have to come to the living room." Molly walked out of the bedroom. She only had to wait two minutes before Amy peeked around the corner and slowly moved in front of Molly on the sofa.

"Oh, hi Amy, Where have you been?" Molly asked while suggesting she hadn't seen the little girl all day, and was rewarded when Amy gave a rare giggle.

"Molly, we were just in the room, you said you had a surprise."

"We were? I did?" Molly taped her forehead. "I seem to have forgotten." Molly tried to keep the dazed look on her face.

"Molly, you didn't forget." Molly grinned at Amy's slow smile.

"I did. I might even need a hug to remember." Amy hesitated a second before quickly hugging Molly.

"Ok." Molly laughed, grabbing the bag next to her. "I got you a paint set; it comes with paper, three different brushes, and eight colors."

Amy was effectively surprised. "You got these for me! But I'll make a mess. Daddy doesn't like messes." Amy was clearly reluctant; however Molly didn't miss the excitement in her eyes.

"That's ok. I brought you an old shirt to wear, so you can spill on it and not dirty you pretty dresses." Molly sat and painted with Amy, reassuring her that she wouldn't get in trouble for the green streak on the shirt. Amy for her part was having a blast.

As Molly drove home that night she made up her mind to talk to her boss the next day, she had some questions and needed answers before she made any assumptions.

That same night Greg was having a heated debate over the phone. "I said no! There's just no way. Look I can send out another package, but that's it."

"Greg you better listen up, you're in the fucking preverbal fire and unless you deliver you're going to fry. The clients not satisfied with pitchers and video any more. You were told to be ready months ago."

"She's not ready yet." Greg stalled.

"That's not our problem!" The voice on the phone yelled. "You decided to get into this business. You knew you'd have to share eventually. He's on the way to your place, I suggest you let him in. because if you break contract, we break your legs." The phone went dead in Greg's hand. The dial tone pulsed in his ear until he slammed the phone back on the cradle.

"Amy!" Greg yelled. "Get over here now." Amy came running into the kitchen, already in a pink frilly nightgown.

"Yes Daddy" she asked fearfully. Amy watched her father pace back and forth looking mad. "Daddy?" she tried again.

"I want you to go to your room, put on the yellow dress." he said forcefully. Amy's heart fell strait to her feet.

"No Daddy, I don't want to. I don't want to make a movie." Amy started crying. Greg grabbed her arms, giving her a rough shake.

"You get in that room and put on that dress, or else. Move now!" Greg yelled. "And I better not find you crying." He called after her, as she ran to her room.

A bit later Greg continued his angry pacing until his guest showed up. The other man made no move to introduce himself, only handing Greg a yellow envelope filled with money, and Greg only concerned for his ability to continue walking said. "Down the hall, second door on the left."

_**06/19/08**_

"Hello Molly. Thank you for doing this short notice, but a friend from out of town showed up unexpectedly. I really can't put him off."

"That's ok Mr. Mizuno, that's what I'm hired for after all."

Greg Mizuno gathered his coat and car keys, but paused at the door. "Ok… I should be back by eleven, so five hours give or take. umm Amy is grounded to her room. She should already be sleeping so I don't want her disturbed, for any reason." Greg said sternly.

"No problem Mr. Mizuno." Molly smiled at his hesitant look. "Have fun tonight. Don't worry, I promise I don't mind watching Amy." As Molly shut and locked the door she wondered what in the world Amy had done to get grounded, and decided to check on the little girl. Molly knocked on the bedroom door before opening it and found Amy tucked in bed, crying into her pillow. Amy jumped when Molly sat on the bed. "It's only me Amy; I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok, do you want to talk?"

Amy turned over slowly. "I wet the bed Molly. Don't tell Daddy, he'll be so mad." She whispered.

"Oh it was just an accident, don't cry, I'll help you clean up and change the sheets. Ok, he doesn't have to know." Molly smiled to reassure the little girl, pulling back the comforter to let Amy crawl out of bed, and gasped. Amy looked down at herself and promptly fainted at the sight of blood. Molly didn't waste time; she gathered Amy up and rushed out of the apartment not even bothering to shut the front door. The young woman drove to the hospital in shock and anger; she was never going to forgive herself for being so blind.

* * *

_**01/15/08**_

Serena was hungry. Her Daddy had left this morning after breakfast, and Sammy hadn't come home from school yet, but the memory of the spanking she had gotten the last time she had tried to get herself something was fresh in her mind; she hadn't meant to spill the milk, so Serena walked over to the front window and impatiently waited for her brother to come home.

"Hey Sam, you can't leave now. We're tied."

"I have to go. I've stayed to long already." Sammy grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Why? So you can run home to that brat sister." the other boy teased.

Sammy turned and jumped his friend twisting the boys arm. "Don't ever, talk about my sister again." He said coldly. Sammy got up and walked away from the other boys, before they could work up the courage to fight back. The boy called after him when he was a safe distance away. "Sam, don't ever come back, you big pussy." the other boys yelled in agreement.

Sammy only walked away, cursing his friend but the further he got he really couldn't blame them. They didn't understand, they had mothers who cooked for them, mothers that loved them, and fathers who cared. Their fathers didn't ignore them, or beat their sister just for the hell of it; No Sammy couldn't blame them, but as he turned onto his block he couldn't help but hate them, he hated everyone.

Sammy walked into the house, only to lose all breathing ability as Serena grabbed him in a death hug. "Serena, I can't breathe."

"I missed you Sammy. I'm hungry to." Sammy half walked, half shuffled into the living room.

"Well I can't make you anything, if you don't let me go." He said playfully. Serena changed her grip to Sammy's hand and followed her brother into the kitchen.

Serena greeted Sammy like this every time he entered the house. At seven Serena was a very scared and timid little girl; her father had kept her at home, away from school and anyone in general. When Serena was five she had braved her father's office to ask if she could go with Sammy to school, she was spanked and lectured endlessly. Her father had yelled, "Why would I let anyone see you! You're nothing but a mistake, a shame to the family." Serena was tossed into her room and didn't eat for two days. Sammy was kept away, to Serena that had been the worst thing to happen in her small world, in her eyes Sammy was life, he and only he cared for her, he fed her when Daddy forgot or just didn't want to, Sammy was the only one who hugged her and told her he loved her, Sammy never yelled or hit.

Serena loved her brother and was deathly afraid he would be taken away.

_**03/19/08**_

"What you doin Sammy?" Serena had been sitting on the bed playing, she was so quiet Sammy had thought she d fallen asleep and jumped at her question.

"I'm doing homework." Sammy sighed at the long pencil line across his math paper as he started to erase it. Serena pushed the cars she had been playing with to the side and slid off the bed.

"I do homework to Sammy?" she asked.

Sammy looked to the hall before pulling out a blue folder and handed it to his sister. Serena took the folder and moved to sit on the floor near her brother's desk; it blocked her view from the door in case Ken walked by. This last year Sammy had been asking the first grade teacher for school work, giving the excuse it was for a boy he babysat when she asked. The first and only time his dad had found out Ken had ripped up the work Serena had done, he'd been furious at Sammy for going behind his back. Serena had gotten the worst of his temper, she always did Ken made sure the little girl knew she was stupid and would remain so, before hitting her and tossing her into her room. Sammy believed, his father thought that if Serena was spanked and tossed into her room enough times she would just go away. Sammy helped his sister whenever he could but there was only so much a little boy could do, if they were caught Serena would be the one punished.

"Sammy." Serena whispered. "What's this?" Serena was referring to a worksheet labeled _Shape Identifying_.

"It's a rectangle not square, a square is the same on all sides, a rectangle has two long sides and two short sides." he explained.

"Ok Sammy." Serena turned back to her spot, tong sticking out of her mouth as she worked.

_**06/24/08**_

Serena's bedroom was a place she avoided at all cost, a place she feared, her father made sure of that. Being placed in the room meant punishment, it meant no Sammy, being in the room meant she was alone, Serena was afraid to be alone. She was forced to sleep there at night unless her brother snuck her out or himself in. the room itself was cheery enough; it had been painted a soft pink with cute white bunnies hopping around the wall about chair rail high. The room hadn't changed since her mother had finished it a month before Serena was born, all but a few toys had been removed, and baby clothes were replaced with whatever her father had grabbed at the secondhand store. The crib had collapsed long ago; blaming the little girl Ken refused to get another piece of furniture for her to brake and left only the crib mattress for her to sleep on. At this moment Serena was under her brother's bed hiding, she had been forced to sleep in her room alone during a thunder storm and wet the bed.

"Serena you come out of hiding. If I find you you'll only get it worse!" her father yelled from the hall way.

Serena slowly crawled from under the bed. Ken spotted her and grabbed her from the back of the neck, pushing her into her room and forcing her face into the wet sheets.

"Look what you did, you fucking brat."

"I'm sorry Daddy. It was an accident." She pleaded.

"I'm tired of you accidents, your nothing but trouble." Ken ripped the wet sheets off the bed and left the room.

Serena was relived for about two minutes until her father came back with the paddle, Serena tried to back away but he was too fast and grabbed her.

Bent over Serena screamed for her brother who was currently sitting in science.

_**07/16/08**_

Serena was alone yet again, her father and Sammy left early this morning and she was restless. Serena wondered around the house aimlessly, she turned on the T.V., quickly flipping thru all the channels before shutting it off, afraid her father would somehow find out. Serena repeated this throughout the whole house, only avoiding her Daddy's office, in the kitchen she opened all the cabinets then shut them, she sat in every dining room chair, ran thru the entire downstairs, three times, before hopping backwards up the stairs. She continued to bunny hop right into the bathroom, flushing the toilet twice, and then washed her hands with as much bubbles as possible, but that only held her attention for so long.

Running downstairs, Serena looked out the window for her father's car and checked the door was locked, before running back upstairs into her Daddy's room. Serena moved towards the closet slowly and quietly listening for any noise that would tell her Daddy's home, and opened the door. In the very back of the closet was a pink box, and in this pink box Serena had found treasure.

Pictures, hundreds of pictures ones of her Mommy, and ones of Sammy when he was little. There was also a baby book that her mom had started, but Serena couldn't read well so it was ignored. There was jewelry in the box and a bottle of perfume, Serena's favorite thing was a silver necklace, hanging from it was a little crescent moon with a rose. Serena put the necklace on and shifted thru the pictures, laughing at this one, or that one, stopping when she spotted one of her Mommy and Sammy dressed in fancy close, her Mommy's hair was up in two buns and was smiling at Sammy.

'She looks so pretty.' Serena thought and reached up to her own hair, which was currently tangled and falling out of a ponytail. "I what to look like Mommy." Serena stated and went to fetch her brother's brush. After much struggle Serena looked into the closet mirror and smiled, the buns were lopsided, uneven and had pieces of hair sticking out of them but Serena was proud of herself.

Until she noticed her father reflection behind her, his face was bright red and he was breathing hard. The heavy feeling of fear rushed up to Serena's brain and before she knew what she was doing, slipped past her father and down stairs. She managed to put her hand on the front doorknob before she was pulled back.

Sammy was two houses down when he heard the screaming. When he opened the front door the living room was trashed, the Coffey table had been thrown near the dining room, the lazy-boy was overturned and everything from pictures hanging on the wall, to rugs, were thrown everywhere. Ken was standing over Serena with the paddle, he swung it aiming for her side but Serena stepped back and tripped, the paddle connected with her head.

Sammy moved, doing a flying leap onto his father's back. "Dad stop! You're going to kill her."

Ken flung Sammy off and went after him. "You're a trader to this family Sam. how could you defend that…that thing, she killed your mother! She killed our family!" Ken struck out and kicked his son, keeping him on the floor, hitting him with the paddle repeatedly. The yelling woke Serena up, when she managed to get to her feet; she froze screaming as her father hit Sammy.

Ken turned around and went for the cause of his misery.

"Run Serena!" Sammy yelled, spiting blood out his mouth. Serena only managed an inch before Ken had grabbed her again. Sammy staggered around couch and tried to pull his sister out of his father's hands, to his relief Serena was dropped.

"Dam it! stay out of it Sam." Ken picked up his son and thru him across the room. Sammy landed with an auditable crunch on the Coffey table, which collapsed under him; Ken didn't even flinch as he turned back to his daughter.

Serena had started to move toward her brother when her father picked her up and slammed her against the wall. "You killed your mother! I hate you!" His fragile grip on sanity had slipped away to far to get back, ken started to choke her.

Little black spots started to dance in her eyes when she heard a strange bang. 'Thunder.' Serena thought, the hands around her neck started to loosen and she fell to the floor.

Ken turned around and faced the barrel of a .45 Magnum which usually lived in the bottom drawer of his desk. "Sam?" Ken asked, his face cycled through anger, hatred, confusion, pain, anger.

"You can't hurt her anymore dad." Sammy cried pleading.

"Give me that Sam." Ken lurched forward, his eyes wild with hatred.

Sammy pulled the trigger until the gun emptied. He fell to his knees suddenly week and crawled over to where his father dropped Serena. "Don't cry Serena, it's going to be ok." Sammy cooed, as he pulled her into his lap. The side of Serena's head was covered in blood, and her breathing was harsh. "Hey I like your hair." Sammy tried to reassure her, finally resorting to a lullaby his mother sang. Sammy never noticed when he fell asleep. Serena just cried brokenly into her brother's chest, listening to the glug-glug-glug of his heart getting softer.

The first officers on the scene found the little girl lying quietly in her brother's arms, staring into space. How is he? Dale asked as he lifted her away, his partner just shook his head.

* * *

_Okay, standard disclaimers come first. I own nothing …except the story itself. Hehe suckers…crud did you hear that?_

_A plethora of thanks goes out to…Me. I'd like to take the time to thank Me for the many hours spent editing, I never could have done it without Myself. Hum now that I look at this, I think I'll be making some staff cuts…don't tell Me I'll be so disappointed._

_Author's notes: well after my speech at the beginning I hope I didn't scare anyone off, raise your hand if you're still with me, woo hoo a thousand…ok, ok it's late and I'm a bit delusional with sleepiness. Well review; let me know what worked and what didn't. And to sport my beginning speech; I consider these three chapters as acts, three acts, five scenes each, kind of like a-day-in-the-life type of thing, so after this things get better. Well talk to you soon, hope you liked it enough to stay …review!_

_Illyria_


	4. This isn’t so bad, right?

_Declaimers, author's notes and so on are at the end. _

**_Wipe Away the Tears_**

_Chapter 4: This isn't so bad, right? _

_By: Illyria _

* * *

_**6/22/08**_

The doctors had taken the cast off her leg last week, the bad news; she was still forced to wear an ankle-to-knee brace. Lita's leg hadn't been broken, a minor fracture and very deep muscle bruises had been the main problem. The only good thing about the cumbersome brace was that it didn't itch like her arm; the break had been more severe and therefore still healing in a cast and sling. Lita didn't mind much, the new brace allowed her to walk at least, enforced confinement to bed or a wheelchair had not been fun, and the nurses' station was lonely. Lita had been excited about the moved to a dorm with other girls but it wasn't going as well as she thought, the other girls were giving her a hard time. Ms. Haruna and the other Fosters weren't giving her as many chores, it was causing some bad attitudes toward Lita, which was why Lita had slipped back to the dorm for some pace and quiet while everyone else had been sent out back for lunch. She had been laying in bed trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm when three girls raced in talking excitedly. Lita caught bits and pieces of their conversation before they rushed back out, apparently a new girl had shown up today and she was famous or something. Lita wasn't much for gossip; one girl was just the same as the rest but she couldn't suppress a groan over the fact that tonight was going to harder than ever to get to sleep, even with the normal talking, nightmares, fighting and screaming that happened, now they were all going to be up either bugging the new girl, or scaring her.

The big black Iron Gate closed behind them with a resounding clang as the car pulled up the long driveway, ending at a small parking lot. 'Big.' Mina thought. The house was an ancient four story affair, all red brick and white trim, it had been repaired many times over and the effect of the repairs, despite attempts to blend gave the house a patchwork look. Mina wouldn't be surprised if it had once been the scene for a grisly murder, a scrip she'd once read was dredging up all kinds of horror scenes. The sharp sound of clapping hands brought Mina back to earth. "Mina? We're going to be late for our appointment, out of the car please." Mr. Spencer commanded.

Mina unhooked her belt and slid out of the car. "Where are we?"

"This is Holloway Manor, this will be your new home until we find foster placement for you, or you go back home." Mina froze on the top step of the porch, the last thing she wanted to do was go home. Mr. Spencer opened the door and turned to the young girl. "Mina, I know you don't want to be here but until your court date that's how it is. Now quiet stalling, it'll be ok." Mr. Spencer ushered his charge thru the door, completely misreading the girl.

Mina was surprised to find herself not in a big foyer but a small living room, a long counter was set along the back wall, to the left of the counter along the same wall was a thick wooden door with a key pad set above the handle. Mina took a seat as Mr. Spencer moved over to the counter quickly. "Hi my names David Spencer, I have an appointment with Ms. Haruna."

The older woman behind the counter smiled brightly. "I.D. please?...Mr. Spencer her last meeting is running a bit over, just take a set and she'll be with you as soon as possible." Mina tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach as she waited, she didn't fancy the idea of staying in this creepy house but anything was better than home.

"What's in there?" Mina pointed to another thick wooden door on the right wall.

"Hum, oh meeting rooms." Mr. Spencer mumbled absently as he shifted thru his briefcase.

A half-hour later the door opened, a tall woman in a blue suit stepped out followed by an older couple and a redheaded girl, the girl said goodbye to her grandparents and was led through the door with the key pad.

"Mr. Spencer?" the tall woman came back through the door and greeted him with a hand shake. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Haruna thank you for waiting for me." Mina followed the two adults through the key-pad door, and into a wall of noise. Mina found herself in the foyer that was missing from the front of the house, it was a simple open space, stairs were directly in front of her and as they moved left toward Ms. Haruna office Mina could see down a long hallway, kids were everywhere and the smells of lunch drifted thru the air. Mr. Spencer didn't waste time as they gathered in the office. "I was handed Mina Anio's case this morning and told to deliver her here. I will be her caseworker, she has some up and coming court dates, I didn't get the time to properly go over her case but…" Mina let them talk over her and waited while they handed paperwork back-an-forth 'This is so boring.' Mina silently grumbled.

"Well, come on Ms. Anio follow me." Ms. Haruna worked in child services since she graduated college, ten long years later she successfully established Holloway Manor, a temporary home for girls. After saying goodbye to Mr. Spencer she led Mina back thru the security door. "The nurses' office is right next to my office." She turned gesturing to a door that mina hadn't seen, before continuing the tour. The house was long Mina discovered, there was a lunch room complete with industrial sized kitchen. "We have breakfast, lunch and dinner as a grope." Ms. Haruna was explaining. "What are you girls doing here?" Ms. Haruna surprised the three girls who were at one of the book shelves. "You all know the rules, outside impedingly."

"I lost my notebook." one of them complained. "May I get it please? I think it might be under my bed." As the girls scurried out pass Ms. Haruna they gave Mina long stares and giggled as they moved away. "This is the common room, the rules are simple clean up you mess, no food in either of the rooms and it's off limits after 9PM." The common room was huge, the first half seemed more subdued with book shelves, and the second half had a T.V. and board games. they finished the first floor with a gym attached to the back right of the house, off the far common room. Ms. Haruna only paused on the second floor to explain it was mostly classrooms (which Mina would start soon) and a few dorms for the Fosters; who had been explained as women who work or donated their time at the Manor most having more than one job, apparently one of the cooks was a great English teacher.

"Mina, how are doing?" Mina had fallowed Ms. Haruna around the house in a daze it wasn't until she stepped in the third floor dorm that she got worried. The third floor was shaped like a strait seven, there were two large rooms along the top hall one held twenty single beds and the other had ten bunk beds. The bottom hall was just off the stairs the bathroom was to the right Ms. Haruna briefly showed her it held showers, sinks, and toilet stalls, they were now standing in a long room opposite the restroom Ms. Haruna had been explaining that the third floor was ages 6-9 the fourth floor is girls 10-13 as she placed Mina's suitcase on one of the twenty beds ten on the left ten on the right a small three drawer dresser sat in between each bed.

Mina shifted uneasily at her question. "The big fence outside, the locked door, the schools even in the building, is this some kind of kid prison? cause I told and my mother said I'd be in trouble if I told." Ms. Haruna sat on the bed and pulled Mina in front of her.

"No Mina this is not a kid prison your mother was wrong, you're safe here and not in trouble the things you mentioned are for yours and everyone's safety. We have a school in the building because some of the kids here have to go to court or haven't had a chance to be in a regular school so this makes it easier on them but I promise you're not in kid prison. Why don't we get some lunch and I'll answer more of your questions."

Lita crawled out from under her bed at the end of the row. 'Man I thought they'd never leave.' As Lita drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but laugh 'Kid prison.' that kid hit the nail on the head, the staff at Holloway Manor was nice enough as long as you'd followed the rules, it was the other kids you had to watch out for. 'She'll learn soon enough.' Lita thought.

* * *

"Hey, look who decided to grace us with her presence." Mina walked into her dorm and tried her best to ignore the girls. It had been like this for two weeks now, a few of the girls had seen Mina in the movies, and had at first, tried in their own way to make friends, wanting Mina to talk about everything movies, fame, and fortune, then her reasons for being at the manor, when Mina had politely refused to talk about her mother and said she was tired of talking about movies, they had turned mean.

"Yea celebrity, you've been avoiding us, are we to good for you?" The first, an older girl, mocked.

"Next thing you know she'll be demanding her own room." The second put in.

"Leave me alone, I just want to go to bed." Mina put her bathroom kit down and tried to ignore them as she folded down her bed sheets.

"Oh now she's demanding us." The three girls surrounded Mina's bed.

"Man just look at this stuff! Most everything in here cost twenty bucks." The girl had snatched Mina's basket off the dresser and were greedily rifling through it.

"Well of course she gets everything around here. She's nothing but a snob!"

Mina turned at the accusation. "Give that back, its mine! And I am not a snob." Dejected Mina tried to grab back the basket, the older girl leapt back into the path between the twenty beds.

"No I think we'll keep it. It's not like you can't buy more." Mina tried to grab her basket but the older girl slapped her hands back. "I said. I'm keeping the basket." She threatened.

"No! Its mi…" Mina was cut off as the girl shoved her hard enough that Mina found herself on her rear between the beds. She looked around for an escape an only found the excited faces of the other girls, so bracing for a fight Mina picked herself off the floor, quickly having to block a swing thrown by the other girl. Mina managed to push the big girl back but this only pissed her off more, she grabbed Mina by her shirt and pulled her fist back. Mina tried to pull away but the girl had her hand so twisted in Minas shirt there was no way she could get free, admitting defeat Mina closed her eyes as the fist came flying.

"Ouch, ow! Let me go, let me go!" Mina had the idle thought that she was somehow talking without moving her lips, when she found herself stumbling backward free from the older girls fist.

"Why should I, you were going to hit her and she smaller then you, Macy. Apologize!"

'Tall.' Was mina's first thought as the new girl jump in front of her, she had Macy's fist twisted behind her back, the new girl was even doing it one handed.

"This is none of your business Lita, you big troll! I don't have to do what you sa…iee! Fine sorry, I'm sorry!"

Mina was shocked that anyone had bothered to stick up for her, let alone proceeded to make the other apologize. Mina waited till Macy had sulked off nursing her hand before thanking her protector. "You didn't have to do that." She started softly.

"Yea well, we all would have ended up in trouble if you had been caught." she muttered walking away.

It was well after lights out but Lita couldn't get to sleep. Bang! "Ow…stupid…" Clatter, thump, clunk. Giving a groan Lita sat up. "What exactly are you doing?" Lita was watching the small blond, she had dropped her bathroom basket and was chasing the shampoo bottle under a previously empty bed next to Lita's, she moved a few more things before collapsing in her new bed. "Well, what are you doing?" she whispered exasperated.

"I figured that it would be easier to just move myself, rather than wait to ask." Mina clarified slowly.

"Okay, but why did you move next to me?" Lita's confused whisper suddenly turned to angry disbelief. "If you think I'm just gonna follow you around like some bodyguard, you're crazy."

Mina blushed. "I didn't think that, this was the furthest bed from her." She snapped.

"Whatever." Lita rolled over to face the wall, listening as the other girl settled into bed.

"What's your name?" Mina whispered after a while.

Lita considered ignoring her but…"Lita, now go to bed."

"I'm Mina… you're the only person that's been nice to me since…I just wanted…thanks." Lita didn't know how to respond so she feigned sleep. "Night." Mina mumbled before snuggling under the covers.

Lita was furiously brushing her teeth and trying not to punch the girl next to her. This morning Lita had woken up to find…Mina waiting for her, of course Mina was trying to make it seem as if that was the last thing she was doing but Lita had seen through it, the girl had followed Lita around all morning in this fashion, she was now brushing her teeth, for the sixth time, as Lita waited for the last girl to leave the bathroom. "Ok, if you don't stop following me, I'm gonna hit you."

'Crud.' Mina thought. "I'm not following you." Mina was shoving her toothbrush in a small bag and trying not to look as guilty as she felt.

"Then why did you just brush your teeth six times? Look Mina, I told you last night, I wasn't your bodyguard." Lita stomped over opening the door to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I just. I'm kinda scared of those girls, and I never had to fight nobody before and you're older and…I thought we could be friends." She finished weakly. The other girl's reaction was not what she expected.

"I'm only seven Mina! And I don't want to be friends just to scare those girls for you."

'Double crud.' Mina chased after the angry girl. "Wait please! I said that wrong, I've never had friends; not really, I don't want to be friends just to scare the other girls. I just was sayin I like you, your nice, id like us to be friends." Lita had stopped and was giving Mina a dubious look. "Whanna have lunch together?" Mina tried as the bell rang. Lita turned away. 'She is nice, I guess.' She sighed. "If you can call what they serve lunch." Lita offered. Mina smiled and took Lita's good hand as they walked into the lunchroom. "Hey I'm seven too. When's your birthday?"

* * *

_**7/17/08**_

Lita and Mina had been together in Holloway Manor for about a month and both were more than willing to keep it that way. Many girls considered the Manor to be a safe haven it was certainly better than the alternative but it was still a hard reality to deal with everyday. Case-workers, court, counseling sessions, endless meetings and appointments, and not every girl in the manor was social butterfly Mina tended to be. As hard as things could get, it was the small moments that made it better; they had found a friend in each other.

"You cheated!" Mina accused.

"I did not, you did."

"You can't go backward." The offending piece was nudged back to its starting place.

"I can. I'm king'd, member." The piece moved to its original place then proceeded to jump two red checkers. The argument Mina was about to make, with a pillow no less, was interrupted, as the door banged opened and a boy Ran in, shoving a chair under the doorknob, the kid in question was gasping for breath and struggling to hold the door shut as it was raddled.

"It's Macy." Lita complained, getting off the bed. The kid at the door jumped at hearing voices in the room but didn't surrender her hold on the door. Lita was surprised to see the kid at the door was a girl her hair was cut so short it was practically bald.

"Don't let them in!" The girl snarled scowling as Lita moved the chair.

"Don't worry." Mina soothed moving next to her. "That's Lita. She won't the Bz pick on anyone smaller than them." At the girls questioning look Mina explained. "There called the Bz case they bug everyone." The girl merely raised her eyebrows scathingly, before she could respond Lita swung the door open, the queen bee herself nearly fell into the room.

The girl moved further from Mina as Macy peered around Lita. "Are you hiding that baldheaded freak in here? They put her in the wrong place; she should be with the boys."

"Give me back my hat." she insisted.

"What? This?" Macy mocked waving the beanie. "I've heard about freaks like you. You like to be a boy."

Lita snatch the beanie from Macy. "Get out of here you jerk!" Then shoved her back slamming the door in her face.

"That's ok!" Macy yelled thru the door. "I'll just get _him_ tonight." Lita hit the door in response and turned back to the room the girl was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Here's your hat." The girl took a wary step forward quickly taking the hat, as if Lita was going to cruelly snatch it back.

"Thank you, for helping me." She stated coolly.

"That's ok. That Macy's a bully, it's not right to pick on someone smaller then you." Lita had raised her fist with a fierce look on her face. Mina seeing the girl's wary look gave Lita a poke in her side.

"Don't mind Lita, she's a big softy. I'm Mina, what's your name? How long have you been here? How'd the Bz get on your case? Did you cut your own hair?"

"Chill out Mina, you're gonna smother her with questions." Lita moved back to the bed pulling Mina with her. "You want to play checkers." She tossed over her shoulder.

Mina bounced up on the bed and giggled. "We smuggled it up here, you're really not saposta but it quieter up here."

Rei looked at the girls on the bed then the door, choosing the lesser of two evils she moved toward the bed. "My names Rei…I'm not a boy." she tried to say the last with some force but it came out a whisper.

"I like your beanie." Mina said into the silence; it was all black with a skateboarding flame that had a cute face.

"Ms. Haruna let me pick something out from the donation clothes." She shrugged.

"Yeah Ms. H is pretty nice, that's where most of my clothes are from. Whanna sit up here with us? There's room." Lita smiled and patted the bed.

"So how long have you been here?" Mina asked. "I don't think I've seen you."

"I don't know a couple days; I try to stay out of the way but that girl." Rei frowned.

"The Bz? Macy?" Lita supplied.

"Yeah her, she keeps taking my beanie and picking on me." Rei's hands clenched into fists. "I'm not afraid of her. I could fight her; she just always has those girls with her."

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah there attached like tweedle-de and tweedle-dum." Mina and Lita laughed until they noticed Rei's expression.

"Who's that?"

"Alice and Wonderland?…Disney?" Rei just shook her head. "Don't worry we'll show you, just wait till movie night, Mrs. Lee takes suggestions."

"Macy likes to hit but once she gets hit she cries like a big baby." Lita laughed at the memory.

"Yea, when I first got here she wouldn't leave me alone, so one day I just turned around and pow!" Mina punched her palm. "It was the funniest thing, but I got in trouble big time. She doesn't really bother me anymore."

"I've never been around kids before."

"Haven't you ever been to school?" Lita asked.

"No, I wasn't aloud." Rei looked away from the girls, her hand unconsciously moved to her hair. "It's not that bad, it'll grow out. Did you do it yourself?" Mina asked.

"Mina!" Lita hissed.

"It's ok, I know it's so ugly, my mom did it, she was mad at me. They tried to fix it when I came here but." Rei trailed off. "Hey should I tell on…the Bz she said she would get me tonight, her friends are in my dorm."

"No don't tell it'll only make her bug you more." Lita offered. "Hey, Mina! Where you going?"

Mina bounced off the bed and out the door. "You guys stay here. I got an idea."

Lita just surged her shoulders and turned back to Rei. "Do you know how to play checkers?"

"So when all your pieces are gone does that mean I win?" Mina heard Rei ask as she walked into the room.

"Are you serious Rei? Did Lita actually lose and I missed it."

"Beginners luck." Lita grumbled. "And you only lose cause you don't plan."

Mina scrunched up her face. "What's to plan, its checkers? Sides I just like to move, think as I go." Mina twirled the rest of the way to the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Rei asked curious.

"Oh good news, I asked Chloe to switch beds with Rei but she said she'll only switch beds if she can have the one next to her friend Lilly but Stef, who's next to Lilly wont switch unless Meg switches with Missy, so I asked them they said yes." Lita and Rei just stared as Mina caught her breath. "Ugg, you guys! That means Rei can move in here. She can have the last bed at the end, across from us."

"Wow, you did all that for me." Rei was stunned.

"Why not?" Mina settled back on the bed. "Were best friends now." She said matter of factually.

"We just met." Rei protested. She looked to Lita for help but she only offered a sad smile.

"Don't you want to be friends?"

Rei looked at both girls bewildered. She didn't need friends, she's been alone all this time, no one wanted her. They would just be mean to her later; she didn't need friends…"Yeah I want to be friends."

"Best friends?" Mina confirmed.

Rei smiled. "Best friends." She corrected.

* * *

_**8/08/08**_

"No. Stop. No! Aahhahhh." A ragged scream rip through the night.

Rei bolted up in bed forgetting where she was for a moment. The over head lights flickered on and all but a few of the girls who slept like the dead groaned.

"Shut the lights."

"Yea make her sleep outside."

"It's the middle of the night."

Mrs. Dawson, the night caretaker stopped in the middle of the room. "That's enough out of all of you. I can name a few of you that have had the same problem when you first got here." No one argued back. Rei settle back under the covers as Mrs. Dawson moved to the bed next to her. The girl in question was sitting up in bed clutching the covers under her chin. 'Amy.' Rei remembered, had been here for about two weeks now and had nightmares every night. It took Mrs. Dawson a minute to convince Amy to release the sheets from her death grip. Rei couldn't help but be a little envious as Mrs. Dawson cuddled Amy, trying to get her calmed down. Lita Mina and Rei had tried to make friends with the quiet girl but she had been reluctant, she kept close to the adults refusing to leave there sides, she didn't play with the other kids and was even afraid to eat in the lunchroom. "Come on Amy back under the covers."

"Do I have to sleep here?" she pleaded.

"Yes Amy, we talked about this."

Amy was so quiet Rei held her breath, straining to hear her. "Can the light stay on?"

"That wouldn't be fair to the other girls would it? …Rei?"

Rei let the breath she was holding go and blushed at being caught ease dropping. "Yes Mrs. Dawson?"

"Rei would you mind a nightlight if I got one for Amy, it would be between your beds."

"Ok, I won't mind." Rei tried a smiled at Amy.

It had been at least three hours since Ms. Dawson left. The soft glow from the night light surrounded Rei keeping her awake. 'It's brighter than I thought it would be.' She mused, Rei turned over in bed and yawned a sigh, Amy was tossing and turning again. Rei slipped out of bed, moved over to Amy and slowly shook her shoulder. "Wake up, your having another nightmare."

Amy snapped her teary eyes open and pushed away from Rei. "No. please." she was breathing heavy.

"It's only me." Rei stepped back to her bed and fiddled with the beanie she kept under her pillow. "Want me to get Mrs. Dawson again." She asked after a silent minute.

Amy slowed her breathing and wiped her eyes. "No I'm ok." Amy laid down pulling the covers up over her head as proof.

Rei tried to get back to sleep but she could hear the sound of muffled crying. 'I should just let her cry. She doesn't even want to be friends.' Rei huffed and pulled the pillow over her head. 'I didn't want friends; I was too scared till Mina…' Rei pulled her head out from the pillow. Amy's muffled cries floated over, and with a determined sigh, Rei once again slipped out of bed, walked over and pulled Amy's blanket down a bit. Amy was face down crying into her pillows.

Rei poked her shoulder. "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to get Mrs. Dawson?" Amy shook her head and mumbled into her pillow. Rei guessed it was no. "Amy…if you want I could stay with you, if you're scared." Amy didn't respond. Rei was turning back to her bed, a bit hurt at being rebuffed, when a hand grabbed hers.

"You would stay with me?" Amy asked softly.

"Well yea, were friends." Rei climbed into bed and pulled the covers up as Amy shifted to her side to look at Rei.

"Why? Why do you want to be my friend?" she whispered. Rei blinked slowly and yawned she held one of Amy hands.

"Just cause, I like you." As Rei's eyes fluttered closed, Amy wiped her eyes and shifted closer to her new friend she smiled, for the first time in a long time, as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Yes! Score is 2:3, I win, I win." she danced. "Cause I'm the best, and I rock, oh yea, I wi…"

"Mina, don't be so big headed." Rei stamped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Oh Rei, don't be mad. I'm sorry." Rei turn away from a repentant Mina and spotted Amy sitting against the wall reading.

"Amy, come play." She called.

"I'll get dirty." Amy didn't even look up from her book.

"It's only tetherball." Rei defended. "You won't get dirty."

Mina skipped closer to Rei. "Let's get her." She whispered.

"Not like last time." Rei said seriously.

Mina thru up her hands in defense. "Hey I didn't know she would freak-out we just tickled her."

"I'm just saying." The two girls made their way towards Amy, trying for innocence.

"No." Amy said right as their shadows fell over her book.

"Ahh! Come on Amy, come play. Mina's no fun."

Mina's smile dropped like a stone. "Hey, I am so fun." She protested.

"I want to finish my book." Amy tried weakly. The two girls were standing right over her looking expectant, well at least one of them was.

"Ameeee, come play or I'll, I'll….I'll have Mina get our snacks." Amy paled; Mina was known to mess up snacks. She had once decided the simple veggies, crackers, and dip needed spicing up literally, and snuck into the kitchen. From the ruckus that followed, Mina somehow flooded the kitchen and mixed every possible spice into, Mina's Wonderful Fabulous Dip, or so she called it, and it had accidently got sent to the cafeteria line, kids were sick everywhere. Amy sighed and put a book mark in place before getting up.

"Yeah!" Rei bounced off as Amy followed her.

"Don't pout Mina." Amy scolded softy as she grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "You can be on my team."

* * *

_**8/27/08**_

The day was turning out to be hot. "Amy quit pulling on um, or you'll just pull um right off altogether." Rei lightly slapped at her hand.

"Maybe I should go put on some pants." Amy said getting up.

"Don't do that Amy, you'll get all hot." Mina reasoned, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down on the grass.

"I've never had shorts before." Amy pulled on the bright yellow shorts and looked around anxiously. "Someone might see me." Even though she whispered, Rei and Mina could hear the fear in her voice. Both girls moved closer and hugged their friend.

"Amy don't worry it's ok to wear shorts, or whatever. No one will get you, we won't let them…Hey where's Lita?" Mina changed the subject before Amy could get to sad.

"I think she's doing more of her court stuff, I think." Rei supplied. All three girls shivered despite the heat. Lita's caseworker had started taking her off to court a few weeks back. The mere thought of facing their abusers was scary, it didn't help that Lita and now recently Mina always came home crying.

"Hey guys!" Lita ran up. "Look what I found." Lita pulled a girl forward and pushed her front and center. She was wearing bright pink shorts and a white shirt with a rainbow of bunnies that said, Happy Easter, her hair was pulled into two sloppy buns. She smiled nervously at the group. "It's not Easter." Rei snapped.

"Don't mind Rei." Mina smiled, tossed a red jellybean in her mouth and rolled her eyes. "She's like that with everyone." Rei leaned over, snatched the bag from mina and pulled out a handful.

Lita pulled the girl down and closed off the circle. "This is Serena. But anyway, I got back from court early and was helping in the kitchen."

"You're always in the kitchen. You never play anymore." Mina wined, while simultaneously wrestling the bag back from Rei.

"That's Mina." Lita pointed. "And I'm not always in the kitchen. I came out yesterday, anyway we all heard this big crash, and Serena here was getting into the chocolate cake for tonight's desert." Mina passed the bag to Amy, who politely took six.

"You're going to get in trouble, you shouldn't have done that." Amy eyes got big and she looked around, as if trouble was a thing that was about to pounce.

"That's Amy." Lita snagged the bag as it passed to Rei. "Anyway the good news is she didn't drop the cake, she spilled the pan of stemmed veggies." All the girls couldn't help but give a cheer at the demise of stemmed veggies.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Serena blushed.

"Is this your first day here?" Rei took the bag and offered it to Serena.

"Yeah, the adults just kept talking and talking and I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself when we passed the kitchen." The girls giggles were interrupted as a very angry Ms. Haruna followed by the head chef stalked across the yard.

"Serena Tsukino! You come over this instant." Serena scrambled up and rushed over. "You too Lita."

"Lita, what did you do?" Amy whispered, as Lita got up to follow.

"Well, when Serena made the mess, I just grabbed her and ran."

"What'd you do a stupid thing like that for?" Rei hissed.

"Now Lita." Ms. Haruna stalked over and grabbed Lita's hand leading her back into the building; she led the girls into her office and placed them in opposite corners. "Ms. Gee, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well Lita was in the kitchen, she a good little helper and the staff doesn't mind if she helps out once in a while."

"How long has she been helping?" Ms. Haruna asked surprised.

"A few weeks now, she seems so stressed by the time I seat her up on a small project she's much better."

"Ok so Lita was helping you and…"

"I heard a crash and came around the corner this one, she pointed to Serena's back, had a fork full of tonight's cake and helping herself, with steamed vegetables all over the floor, next thing I know Lita's running by me and pulling the girl out the back door. I was shocked. I never thought she would scam me just to get cake."

"Lita come forward. What do you have to say?" Lita started off shaky, she was afraid of what the punishment may-be but she didn't want to lie.

"I wasn't trying to get cake, I promise. I just met Serena today, I seen her in your office when I came back from court but I didn't talk to her, I just went to the kitchen and when I seen her with the cake…" Lita stopped and bit her lip.

"Go on." Mrs. Haruna prompted.

"Well, it was just so funny and I don't know, I didn't want her to get in trouble on her first day here I…I just didn't think really." she finished, scratching the back of her head.

"Serena, come here." As Serena turned everyone was surprised to see her crying, the top of her shirt was soaked, and she was very close to becoming hysterical.

Lita moved automatically and hugged the smaller girl. "Don't cry Serena. It's ok."

"P...please d…d…don't s…spank …me…" Serena hiccupped.

Ms. Haruna pulled Serena into her lap and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Serena look at me, I'm not going to spank you. I just want to know what happened." After Serena had some water and was sure she wasn't going to be spanked she relaxed.

"I was just hungry and the food smelled good and I didn't see anyone around to ask I didn't mean to make a mess." She pleaded.

"Ok Serena, for punishment you and Lita will help Ms. Gee clean up before and after dinner and neither of you will get desert tonight. Do you agree?"

As the girls were led from the office Lita stopped. "Ms. Haruna, can Serena be in our dorm?" "Lita, you have better things to worry about right now, don't you think?" Ms. Haruna tried for stern but couldn't help but smile as Lita sighed and took Serena's hand to follow Ms. Gee.

A few hours later Ms. Haruna was lugging Serena's suitcase upstairs; she smiled as she passed Mina and Rei running down. "Girls don't run."

"Kay Ms. H!" they coursed.

She turned and found Amy walking and paused. "How are you Amy?"

"I'm good ma'am."

"I see you've made some friends." Amy blushed and looked down. "It's ok to have friends Amy... Do you like them?"

"Yes I like them, Lita's tuff but nice and Mina's so bouncy, she doesn't even care if she gets dirty! Rei tries to be mean but she's really kind." Amy had been smiling and had even giggled, but when she met Ms. Haruna's eyes a guilty look started to form.

"Amy" Ms. Haruna pulled her into a light hug so the girl wouldn't feel trapped. "I'm glad you've made such good friends, don't be so hard on yourself. It's ok to be happy."

"Ms. Haruna?" Amy asked nervously. "Can I get a haircut?"

"Why? You have such beautiful long hair."

"I know but it's just…_He _liked it long." Amy trailed off sadly.

"Amy, why don't we talk more about this tomorrow?" As Amy continued to dinner, Ms. Haruna decided to grant Lita's request. These four girls were doing wonders for each other. 'The more the merrier.' She mused.

* * *

_**10/02/08**_

Serena was in heaven, not only was she eating lunch but she had eaten breakfast, and was going to get dinner. Rei eyed Mina's fish-stick house across the table, she shook her head and made the mistake to turn away. Rei gave a disgusted snort and tossed a napkin at Serena. "You're making a mess. What are you so happy about anyway?"

Serena wiped the cheese sauce off her chin. "This place is great! We get to eat every day and different stuff too." The four girls went silent. They had all confided in each other somewhat, but Serena avoided mentioning her past at all cost.

"Didn't your mom feed you? Ouch!" Mina had been kicked under the table, she glared at Lita and Rei across from her she couldn't tell who the culprit was. Amy was her usual silent self next to Mina. Amy never had a mom and she was curious about what the other girls had to say although from what Mina and Rei said, moms weren't any better than dads, but she quietly listened anyway.

"She died." Serena said slowly. "When I was born, daddy said it was my fault he was too busy to cook he had to pay all the bills, cause mommy was gone. I had to wait."

"It wasn't your fault." Lita said quickly hugging Serena, for she had pushed her tray back and gotten a sad look on her face. Neither of the four girls knew quite how to reassure Serena, having never been reassured themselves. But it didn't stop Mina from trying.

"He was wrong. It can't be your fault Serena, cause you were just a baby and babies are good." Serena only frowned at Mina's logic she'd been told the opposite to many time and it was a hard concept to get her head around.

"My mommy didn't feed me either." Serena turned to Rei her expression shifted atomically to concern for her friend. "I think this is great too." Rei took a spoonful of Mac and Cheese; not minding when some sauce dripped down her chin, and smiled around the food in her mouth. Serena brightened and pulled her try back to finish her lunch.

"I can't do it, it's too hard!" Serena pushed her chair back from the table and folded her arms. Amy who was sitting between Rei and Serena leaned over.

"You're doing really well Serena, just remember to go right to left when you add and subtract." "It's easy for you guys, you're smart." Serena pouted. Rei grunted an agreement but didn't look up from her own paper.

"That's not true." Lita stated. "We've just been in school longer."

"That's right. The teacher even said you's were getting better." Mina chirped.

"Hey, Amy didn't go to school." Rei protested, forgetting her own work to join the conversation.

"See!" Serena nodded, while pointing to Rei, then Amy.

"I did Rei. I went to school in my house." At Serena's confused look she clarified. "Umm a principle sends school work to your house and your parents help you, and then send it back to get graded basically. Come on Serena I'll help you then we can go play…hey I like to play!" Amy objected in mock anger as the group exploded in laugher.

* * *

The swings squeaked from the hundreds of kids that have used them. It was getting colder but Lita didn't mind, most of the kids were indoors which meant there wasn't a line for the swings. "I'm glad were friends." She got agreements from the four girls around her.

Mina swung a little harder then launched herself into the air; she stumbled a bit on the landing, and then turned to the girls. "Let's make a pack." She suggested happily.

"What's that?" Serena asked, slowing to a stop with Amy, they weren't s daring as Mina. Rei however was not to be outdone and flew from the swing at the same time as Lita, both stumbled but cleared Mina's distance.

Once everyone had gathered around Mina she continued, after she had stuck her tong at her two friends. "It's were we promise to be best friends forever, then we pick are fingers."

"What for?" Amy was confused.

"For the blood of course." Mina placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Are you crazy! I'm not picking my finger." Rei yelled. Both Serena and Amy had gone pale at the mention of blood.

"That sounds dangerous, what about germs?" Amy stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Lita suggested. The five girls concentrated.

"We can spit then shake hands."

"Gross Lita."

"I saw the boys do it at my old school." She shrugged.

"We are not doing that." Rei threatened as Serena examined her hand.

"What if we cut our hair?" Rei's hands shot up and covered her head and ever present beanie, her hair and had grown out but it was still a touchy subject for her. "Not a lot." Amy amended. "Just a little."

"I can do that." Lita agreed.

Mina's excitement came back. "Yeah we can tie it all together then…"

"Burn it, like we did for smore's."

"No Rei, we can't play with fire it's dangerous." Amy scolded.

"How bout bury it under the tree, the one where I meet all of you." Serena put in.

"Ok! We need scissors and a piece of string and a shovel." Mina took command. "You guys go find that while me and Serena go pick a good spot to dig." Five minutes later found the girls grouped around the tree.

"We think here, cause you can see the whole yard and the manor." Serena waved her arms out.

"I only found a plastic shovel from the sand box." Lita held out the small blue shovel.

"I got scissors; I snuck them out of the art room." Rei beamed and ignored Amy's shocked gasp. "Did you find string Amy?" Mina asked.

"I took it from a doll in the common room." Amy held up a rainbow colored ribbon.

"Oh it's pretty." Serena cooed.

As they all patted the dirt down Amy smiled. "Friends."

"Family." Lita put in.

"Sisters even." Serena added.

"Yeah a team." Rei grinned

"The best forever." Mina concluded. The five gathered in a group hug. Mina pulled back and turned to Rei "I can jump further then you."

"Can not!" Rei shouted after Mina and chased her to the swings.

* * *

_**11/29/08**_

Bang! She let the door swing violently on its hinges, Ms. Haruna was having a very bad week she put her head in her hands and gave a heavy sigh, she wasn't even going to chase the small girl she likely knew where she was headed. After months of court appearances Lita had been made ward of the state. Her parents convicted and sent to jail, and well Lita understood about her parents she couldn't or wouldn't grasp the fact that she would soon be moved to a foster home and out of Holloway manor, but Lita was an easy situation to deal with. Mina however was a certifiable can of worms. Tina Anio had taken her high priced lawyers into court and argued that because of her problems with drinking and drugs she had gravely made the mistake to pay off her daughter's molester, that the man had taken advantage of both Anio's. The woman had won and took the mandatory parenting classes, along with having a stint in rehab. the courts having no just cause to deny her since she's complied with the law, granted probationary custody of Mina to her mother; this meant weekly if not daily visits to the home made by a CPS Agent. Ms. Haruna had explained this to Mina in terms she would understand but hearing that she would be taken home day after tomorrow; Mina had bolted from the room. Ms. Haruna didn't miss the fear that was on the little girls face as she fled.

"Mina, we need to get back to bed. We'll be in so much trouble." Amy hissed and tugged on Mina's arm.

"Mina this is crazy. What are we doing again?" Rei asked.

"Sshhh." Mina whipped around to face the four girls who had followed her. "I told you's to stay in bed." 'I'm doing this cause I am not going home to her' she thought. Mina continued to move slowly down the hall past the common room.

"Mina." Serena whispered hopefully. "Maybe you won't have to go tomorrow." There was an audible snort from the leader of this nighttime adventure.

They moved closer to the front door passing Mrs. Haruna's office. "Mina! You better not even think of running away." Lita cautioned. She breathed a sigh when mina ignored the security door. Lita had been prepared to scream if she so much as touched it.

"Lita come here I need help." Lita moved up the line. "Gimmy a boost up."

Lita looked up at the big back letters on the glass, "Nurses Office" it read. "What are we doing here?"

"Just gimmiy a boost." Mina growled out. It took Lita and Rei to get Mina high enough to reach the top of the door-jam she had been shooting for. "Got it, let me down slowly." Mina turned the newly acquired key and opened the door, all the girls slipped in before it was shut. "Don't touch anything." she glared at each of them before moving to the nurses' desk. The four girls watched in shock as Mina riffled through the desk, found a pair of keys and proceeded to open a locked cabinet behind said desk. Mina replaced everything and shuffled everyone out the room locking the door behind her.

"What about the key?"

"What did you take?"

The questions were shot at her. "Hush, the keys too much trouble I just left it in the desk and I got a Band-Aid."

"You did not, I seen you take something else." Lita accused.

Mina puffed out her chest and pulled out a Band-Aid "I did not, let's go to bed." Mina stalked away as quietly as she could, ignoring her friends complaints.

"You could have asked Ms. Dawson."

"I don't even see a cut."

"We're so in trouble."

* * *

Mr. Spencer sat across from Ms. Haruna as the final paperwork was signed. "How is she?"

"Not good, she spent the better part of yesterday in her room; she didn't even eat breakfast this morning."

"What about her consoling sessions? They didn't help with this." He waved his hands searching for a word. "Outcome."

"I'm not her primary consoler her mother suggested a neutral party." Mr. Spencer only scoffed

"I hate when things turn out this way. If you had been it the courtroom, that woman, the promises she made they won't last." Both adults could only sigh. They had witnessed to many cases where the child was returned home, only to be back in CPS worse off than when they first arrived. Neither one wanted to think of the failed cases, where smaller then should be allowed body bags were wheeled out of a home.

"Well." Mr. Spencer said getting up. 'I guess we should go get her."

"It's a small blessing that this is a weekend, most everyone will be outside or in the gym. The less of a crowd the better." With a heavy heart, Ms. Haruna led the way to the third floor.

Ms. Haruna was surprised to find the door hadn't been blocked. In the past butter knives were shoved in the door jam, or beds were pushed against the door by girls desperate to stay in the one place they had found refuge, instead the door swung easily open. Ms. Haruna held back the chuckle that wanted to escape, did she really think Mina would be alone, the five little girls didn't acknowledge her presents. Rei was sitting on the window seat, a look of anger and annoyance plastered on her face. Ms. Haruna didn't miss the glint of tears on her cheeks, anger for the situation, annoyance for letting herself cry. Amy and Serena were sitting on Serena's bed crying, holding each other as if the world was coming undone, and to them it was. Ms. Haruna blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and took action, moving to grab up Mina's suitcase, which had been another hard battle this morning.

"It's time to go sweetheart." Mina chose to ignore her, continuing to cry into Lita's shoulder the other girl giving a teary glare at the adults. Ms. Haruna passed the suitcase to Mr. Spencer and knelt down gently turning Mina from Lita arms.

"Mina, I know it's hard to leave your friends but your all going to leave someday, this isn't a permanent home." She ignored Amy and Serena as their crying increased. Mina was crying so hard she was shaking

"I don't want to go, I'm not! I'm staying here; this is my room, my bed. I'm not going! I'm not! I'm not!" Mina had moved around Ms. Haruna, stuttering and hiccupping as she flung herself face down on the bed. She continued her mumbled protest Ms. Haruna stood up and braced herself for a fight.

"Mina Anio, are you going to get out of that bed and come with me?" When she got a muffled no Ms. Haruna moved forward. "Ok Mina, you give me no choice." She picked up Mina around the middle and started for the door as every girl erupted in tears and protest, they didn't however reach Mina's level. The little girl kicked, screamed, and all but bit, although she did try the last. Ms. Haruna didn't acknowledge her behavior, simply walked toward the door but she was stopped short, she turned expecting to see one or more of the girls coming to Mina's aid, instead Mina had grabbed the rails of a passing bed. A small tug-of-war ensued until Mr. Spencer tried to help.

"Mina don't you want to go home, have your own room again?" Mina had a death grip on the bed but she stilled and Ms. Haruna placed her on her feet. "That's a good girl." He praised. "You get to go home and see your mom, work things out, it'll be ok." Mina's tears stopped and a calm came over the girl. She slowly released the bed and turned to face Mr. Spencer and Ms. Haruna, but the eyes and voice were not that of a little girl, both spoke of things this child should never have known at so young an age, loneliness, depression, anger, hatred, and fear, she spoke evenly.

"That person, she is not my family, their my family." She jerked her head back to the group of girls, "I won't live with her ever again! You might be bigger than me, but you can't make me do what you want."

"Mina." Ms. Haruna sighed and tried to explain that Ms. Anio was getting help and she wanted to work things out with her daughter, but Mina only put her hands on her ears and shook her head. "I'm not going!" She screamed suddenly and ran through the two adults and out the door, Lita close behind.

"Should we give chase?" Mr. Spencer asked his voice sounding as if he just witnessed world war III.

"Yes, if we let up now it'll only make it worse." As they stepped out of the dorm Lita flung the bathroom door open so violently the knob broke through the wall.

"Help! Mina's in trouble." The fear and urgency in her voice had Ms. Haruna running into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Mr. Spencer asked as her followed Lita. Mina was calmly sitting in a corner and avoiding Ms. Haruna's questions.

"Last night, we all sneaked down stairs. Mina got something from the nurses' office, she said it was a Band-Aid but she lied." Lita broke down crying. Mr. Spencer looked over in time to see Mina throw an empty orange pill bottle at Ms. Haruna.

"You can't make me." She said evenly, a smug smile on her face. Mr. Spencer's stomach dropped, he had his cell phone out and was dialing 911 even as Ms. Haruna picked up the little girl and ran down stairs.

* * *

Mina was in the hospital feeling like crap her stomach had been pumped the day before. Mina hadn't fully grasped what she had done. When Mrs. Haruna had told her she was going to be sent home Mina had been so scared, she didn't want to go home she didn't want to go back to her mother but she didn't have a choice she was told. Mina hadn't been able to sleep that night, desperately thinking of ways to stay, from running away, to locking herself in the bathroom until the judge changed his mind, she'd been so silent that night the girls stopped talking to her after a while. When she finally did get to sleep she'd got her idea or more specifically her nightmare gave her an idea.

Tina was having one of her parties. The day had not gone well for her, Tina was rejected for a part she had tried out for and the interviewers were in no way gentle when they pointed out her many faults, on top of all that a man she was particularly interested in had decided to break it off with her. His marriage of eighteen years wasn't worth an emotionally unstable alcoholic and a kid that wasn't even his. Tina had been distraught all day and took it out on Mina, sending her to her room only to call her down again and force her to practice script lines or the piano. Mina was on edge all day, Tina had sent the staff away and she was alone with her mother, Mina would be sent away again and again until her mother thought of something for her to do. It wouldn't have been so bad if Tina hadn't sent her out of sight it only seemed to make it worse, the little girl didn't know when the next act would start. So when she'd finally been sent to bed and more than an hour had passed, she still couldn't get to sleep the fear and tension her mother had created all day wouldn't pass, Mina found herself awake and listing to the racket her mother's party was making.

Mina found herself snapping awake she hadn't realized she was falling asleep in the first place and she wondered what had woken her. A crash outside her door caught her attention and as she slowly walked over, she could hear voices in the hall.

"Tina get a grip on yourself."

"No please! Don't do this, I love you." The man pulled his arm out of Tina's grip

"Tina I've made my decision. I want to work on my marriage. I love my wife."

"Is it her? It's her isn't it? You don't have to worry about that baby; she won't be any trouble I'll send the little brat away. There's a boarding school in Russia!"

"Damit Tina! Get it through your head. I. don't. love. You. It meant nothing to me; you meant nothing to me but a good fuck!" Tina had collapsed to her knees when he released her crying and begging he had spotted Mina staring from her doorway and cursed. "Tina fuck! Get off the dam floor your kids watching you. You look like an idiot."

Mina had frozen she was sure she was going to get it this time but her mother didn't even acknowledge her, she instead reached with a lighting strike move and slapped the man, turned and stumbled back to her room screaming. "I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!" the man never looked at Mina as he followed her mother. Despite better judgment Mina snuck down the hall after him, when she peeked around the door her mother was on the floor the man was wrestling with her trying to take something from her hands.

"Stop Tina. Stop! Don't be stupid."

"What do you care, just let me die. If I can't have you, I want to die!"

"Shit Tina what about the kid?"

"I don't care! I want you, only you."

"Don't do this Tina. I'll stay. _I'll give you whatever you want_." When the orange bottle had rolled right to Mina's toes she jump away from it like it would bite her, she had gone back to her room quietly after that, the man had stayed through the weekend.

Now as the doctor and hospital psychiatrist stood over Mina lecturing, she was getting a better understanding. The doctor paused and turned as Mr. Spencer, Ms. Haruna and three others came into the room, one a grandmotherly type was Mina's counselor, Ms. Summers and two men, one in a grey suit the other in a dark brown were introduced as lawyers. Mina was ignored as they talked with each other; she wasn't interested in the conversation until one of the lawyers asked when she would be released to go home. Mina pushed herself up to a sitting position she tried to talk and found her voice rough she cleared her throat.

"I said shut up." Every adult turned as one. "I want to go back to Hollowly Manor. I want to be with my sisters." She demanded. Mina closed her eyes as various adults tried to talk at once. "SHUT UP!" Taking a deep breath she continued. "If you make me go home to _her_, I'll do it again." She said. As her counselor came forward Mina moved back. "Just get out. Get out; all of you leave me alone. Get out!" She screamed into the stunned silence. The doctor ushered everyone out of the room and called for a nurse to sit with the patient.

The seven adults moved down the hall and into a small waiting room, introductions were made. "Hi, my names Mrs. Stephens, I'm the hospitals psychiatrist, but I specialize in children."

"What do we do?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"Does she even understand what she said; she's only a little girl." Mr. Spencer was pacing disbelief coated his words.

"She knows exactly what she's doing. I've only been talking to Mina for a short time but she's very afraid to go home."

"She was attacked at home by a dance instructor." Ms. Summers offered.

"No it's more than that she fears her mother. From what I heard it sounds like it's more of a physiological abuse. I've no doubt that if she was returned home she would follow thru with her threat. As she sees it; once she's home all hope is gone, she would see this as her only escape. Are her sisters returning home as well?" She asked.

"No the girls are only friends." Ms. Haruna explained. "They all showed up at different times, and as different as they all are there very attached to each other. Is their relationship with each other a bad thing?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"No nothing like that, when Mina speaks about her friends she's very happy, content even, this friendship is not the reason for her suicide attempt that is entirely her fear of going home. Like I said I don't know her entire history but I'd say her friendship is the only good thing in her life, as she sees it."

In the next week that followed emergency court dates were set up. Mina was hustled between them and counseling sessions all the while asking to see her friends. Mina was in a foster home for about three days until her foster mother found her in the bathroom rifling through the cabinets, thankfully Mina didn't get the chance to take anything; she was now spending her time in a hospital, being watched. When Ms. Stephens and Ms. Haruna walked into the bare white room Mina didn't even stir, she was on her back staring straight up.

"Mina I'd like to talk to you." Ms. Stephens sat on the edge of her bed. "Today in court your mother relinquished custody of you. Do you know what that means?"

Mina started slowly. "That I'm like Lita." she licked her lips. "I don't remember how it's called." "A ward of the state." Ms. Haruna confirmed. Mina sat up and sucked her teeth

"I don't have to go with her, ever?" Ms. Haruna could practically see the weight lifting off the little girl's shoulders. "I can go back to the Manor?" She asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart." Ms. Stephens had to grab Mina to keep her from lying back down.

"Do you know why you're here Mina?" The girl only looked away. "You're here because you wanted to hurt yourself. That's a very serious thing." When Mina looked up tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I didn't want to go home. I can't, I wanted my friends but nobody cared what I wanted, just what…mother wanted." Mina cried openly and Ms. Haruna gathered her into her arms, her heart breaking for this little girl. When Mina's tears had slowed she continued.

"Mina you won't have to go home anymore but you can't go back to Holloway Manor."

"Why?" Mina chocked out.

"Mina, what are you going to do to when Serena, Rei, any of the girls leave, hurt yourself again?" she questioned. "No one can stay there forever. What if Lita wants to be adopted but she doesn't go because she's afraid you'll hurt yourself? Does that sound fair, to them, to you?"

"No." Mina sobbed.

"You have a chance Mina to be happy but if you constantly want to hurt yourself because thing don't go your way it's not going to happen."

"I don't want to hurt myself, but I love them. I want them as my family." Ms. Haruna held Mina as she cried it, was a start at least.

Mina's situation caused an abrupt halt in the remaining four girls' cases no one wanted a repeat. The amount of attention generated was astounding, some wanted the four separated imminently and others stated it would only hurt not help if done too fast. Amy and Rei still had to deal with court dates facing their abusers; they were for now staying in Holloway Manor. Serena and Lita had been made wards of the state and the presser to move the two into separate foster homes quickly was being hindered by their counselors, saying it would hurt the girls at this stage. All four girls were having nightmares, it didn't help that since Mina had been rushed out in an ambulance the four girls never left each other's sides, they even shared two beds afraid they would be taken at a moment's notice and it was a battle to get them away from each other once counseling or court dates resumed. Mina never returned to Holloway Manor.

* * *

_Okay, standard disclaimers come first. I own nothing …except the story itself. Unless you want to buy it for say, $1,000,000. It's a good deal; you won't find it anywhere else._

_Thanks to me again. I like to think I'm doing well, considering this is my first story. _

_Author's notes: Ok I'm not entirely sure of this chapter I'm not sure, what exactly, it is but something. Anyhoo this is pretty much the middle of the story, I'm cutting the chapters so they're not so long, so we (as in me) are almost I don't know I don't have much to say for this chapter, if you read my last author's note you can see I more animated at night :)so just review let me know someone is reading this, if you like it or not. _

_Side note: I added a sixth chapter to clear up any questions._

_Illyria_


	5. All I need!

_Declaimers, author's notes and so on are at the end. _

**Wipe Away the Tears**

_Chapter 5: All I need!_

_By: Illyria_

* * *

_**1/02/09**_

"Mina, do you have any questions for me?" Mr. Spencer glanced at the little girl in the rearview mirror; Mina hadn't said a word since she was picked up she sat quietly in the back seat, belt buckled, hands in her lap, solemnly watching the world go by. They were on the way to Mina's fifth foster home, the previous four saying they could handle rebellion, temper tantrums, out right anger and hatred, but with Mina's quiet acceptance they were lost. Mina did exactly as she was told, speaking only when necessary and even then it was like pulling out teeth, she never argued about bed times or vegetables, did her chores as she was told, and although this was something every foster parent prayed for, Mina was an empty little girl. The last home stated they basically had to force Mina to play with the other kids, she'd been spending all her time in her dark room, she didn't argue but simply got up and went through the motions like a puppet, as Mr. Spencer picked Mina up they had apologized and were very kind when saying goodbye but their eyes said relief as Mina quietly walked out the door.

"Mina, Mr. and Mrs. Night are very nice people. You'll be their first foster child. Mrs. Night worked as a pediatric nurse and Mr. Night is CEO of a prominent youth sports complex." If he didn't know any better, he would have said the girl was catatonic. "Ok Mina, we're here." They pulled up to a modest two story home with a two car garage and a beautiful garden set against the long porch. Mina unclipped her belt without fuss and waited quietly for Mr. Spencer to come around the car, Mr. Spencer knocked only once before the door was opened, a young smiling couple behind it. He wore jeans and a simple ribbed long sleeve shirt tucked in, his hair was silver with light grey highlights but nothing about it said old, it was long to about mid back but shorter near his eyes like long bangs. If you could describe him as salt she would be the pepper, she had black curly hair, longer then her husband's, it was pulled up into two double buns, when she moved, her hair shimmered with highlights from grey to a deep almost purple, she was wearing jeans and a soft lavender shirt that cinched in under her chest then flared out, both had a graceful almost feline like air about them.

Although he was more subdued, she was practically bursting with excitement, Mr. Spencer raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you the Night's?"

"We are." He moved forward to shake hands. "I'm Artemis, this is my wife Luna. Come in please." They were lead into the living room; it was done in deep blues and just whispered comfort. Mina, hands in her lap, head bowed, sat dutifully next to Mr. Spencer and gave a polite hello when prompted.

"You are aware of the situation?" Mr. Spencer asked.

Luna and Artemis shared a look. "Yes. I know I'm not an expert but I've dealt with my fair share of troubled youths and with my new position at work and Luna deciding to stay home, we." He held Luna's hand and smiled. "Have all the time in the world to commit to Mina." Mr. Spencer nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"We would like any other information we could get. After the application and interview process we were expecting a long wait, we were surprised when CPS contacted us so soon, they didn't tell us much other then…" Luna let the sentence end, glancing at the child. Mina hadn't moved an inch.

"I see, well as foster parents you're usually not privy to her file, as you know the history we've gave you is very limited, but do to circumstances, I was allowed to prepare a brief summary." He passed them a manila folder but they didn't read it immediately. "If you have no other questions I'll take a few signatures and let you three get acquainted." As Mr. Spencer left he stopped at the door and made an impulse decision to interfere. "Give her a chance; she really is a good girl." He crouched down. "Bye Mina, I'll check up on you in a couple of days. You call me if you need me." He gently pulled her chin to meet her eyes. "Ok?"

Mina's response was as automatic, as it was empty. "Bye Mr. Spencer."

'_Oh Mina.'_ He stood up and patted her head before saying his goodbyes and wishing the Night's good luck.

* * *

_**12/18/08**_

"That's enough!" The three adults in the room quieted and looked to Ms. Haruna.

"Mr. Snider, Mrs. Kane, all I'm asking is you all try to understand their situations. Lita was beaten daily since she was a toddler, told she was nothing and a mistake, when she came here she was alone, no friends, picked on, got into fights, and Serena is much the same, blamed for her mother's death neglected, beaten, her world consisted of a tyrant of a father, she watched this man kill her brother, the only person that loved her unconditionally. These girls could be doing much worse, closed off, constantly frightened, wary of everyone, but because of the friendship these five have formed they have greatly improved, they socialize, there more trusting. Serena and Rei for example have never been in school but instead of failing are making amazing progress. All I'm asking is that you try to find a foster home that will take both Lita and Serena."

"I agree." A neutral child counselor was sitting in on the meeting to speak on behalf of the girls well being. "Right now all four girls need reassurance; if they were separated it would only mean a big setback if we can keep even two of them together it would help. While they're in placement we can work with them gradually on separation issues."

"It's hard enough to find a single foster placement, wait." Mr. Snider held up a hand to stall Ms. Haruna. "But if I can have a week."

"I can't give you a week." Mrs. Kane cut in. "We can't take the chance that what happened to the first girl."

"Mina Anio." Mrs. Haruna said for the tenth time. She didn't much care for the woman she was Mr. Snider's boss and although she over saw cases of the people who worked under her she was more concerned with the systems image then the children she was working for. With a single glance at Mrs. Haruna she dismissed her and forgot Mina's name, again. The child just wasn't important; she had caused enough trouble as it was.

"Yes her." She snapped in a conceited voice. "I don't want that happening to the rest. I don't even want any of these girls' together, CPS doesn't need the bad publicity I've had a rough time as it is keeping the media quiet, and I would think, Mrs. Haruna, you wouldn't want the same for your, girls home." Mrs. Haruna gave her a tight smile.

"Holloway Manor is for the children, my concern is for them first, as I'm sure yours is." The counselor tried to stifle her laugh at Mrs. Kane's look of aggravation.

Mr. snider chose to cut in at that moment. "Ok three days, I'll find a place for both girls." Mrs. Kane reluctantly agreed.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Haruna clapped. "Let's get to work."

* * *

_**1/16/09**_

"Well today was a bust." Artemis kicked his socks off and attempted a free throw toward the hamper.

"Artemis." Luna scolded, whether from the comment or the socks landing in the flower pot he didn't know.

"Did you get her ready for bed?" He asked as they themselves were getting ready.

"No." Luna replied as she picked the socks out of the flowers.

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "Should I go?" He pointed halfheartedly towards Mina's room.

"No." Luna clarified. "She was in her jamas; teeth brushed and in bed five minutes after you sent her up. She didn't need me." Luna crawled under the covers and sulked.

Artemis pulled on bottoms, crawled into bed and pulled Luna closer, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe we should read her file, it's been a week." He said causally. When Luna didn't respond he continued slowly. "She's not talking to us; she spends all her time in her room unless we drag her out and even then, well you were there today. We can't help her with things as they are, we have to have somewhere to start and she's not going to tell us."

"I'm afraid." She admitted softly into his chest.

"What of this?" He turned and pulled the file from his bed side drawer. "It's not going to grow fangs and bite you." Luna gave him a poke and tried not to snicker.

"Whatever's in there, what if we can't help her? Artemis, I don't want to just give up on her. I don't want that file to dictate how we treat her, I know it sounds silly."

"Hey it's not silly." He cradled her cheek in his hand and gave her a kiss. "Besides when has a piece of paper ever told us how to feel?"

* * *

_**2/22/09**_

After Mina was removed from Holloway Manor Serena and Lita were soon moved to a foster home, Lita knew it was pointless to fight with the adults and although Lita cried and missed her friends she was grateful they allowed her to stay with Serena, she didn't lose all her family, but Lita at least made an effort to get along with their foster parents. Serena however was having trouble, she had reverted to acting like a toddler, speaking in baby talk no one understood, tantrums that usually didn't end until the entire room was upside-down, disrespect towards the adults, and she refused to go anywhere without Lita, screaming and fighting when separated. Recently Lita had overheard their caseworker saying Serena's attachment was unhealthy and behavior unacceptable, she would have to be move if she didn't improve. Lita was obviously worried, with Mina gone who knows were and now Rei and Amy weren't around either, Lita didn't know how to help her friend.

"Do you think she's dead…they took her away. Sammy went away too, they said he was dead. Maybe they lied to us." Lita looked over the side of the bunk bed, Serena was facing the wall with the blankets over her head, she'd made similar statements almost every night but only to Lita. Serena waited until Lita had crawled under the blankest before turning over and hugging her.

"She's not dead Serena. Don't you remember what Ms. H said? Mina's in a foster home, like us and Ms. H wouldn't lie to us." At night Serena didn't have any of the distractions that keep her busy during the day, or more accurately in trouble, and the little girls mind slipped into darker thoughts. If she wasn't worrying about Mina, she was having nightmares about home. "Don't worry Serena everyone's ok and we're together."

"Lita, will you stay with me, forever?" Serena asked sleepily. Lita hugged Serena and hoped she was too tired to see the worried look on her face.

Mrs. Jessie Garcia was a nice but strict person Lita quickly learned. Mrs. Garcia had been a foster parent for more than ten years and was currently housing four boys, one of which was hers and three older girls, two also hers and now Lita and Serena.

"Girls it's time to get up." Lita stretched and rolled out of bed.

"Morning ma'am." The sounds of the other kids fighting for bacon drifted through the open door.

"Lita, I would like you to get dressed before breakfast, I have things to do today and I'd like to get an early start." As Lita moved off to the bathroom she could hear Serena snoring and Mrs. Garcia getting ready for battle. An hour later Lita peeked her head around the door.

"I don't want ta get ready" Serena was still in jamas, she was currently sitting on the top bunk and throwing her shirt and pants back at Jessie.

"Serena, you get down here this instant, this is a warning." The woman was furious; Lita had been warned by the other kids when she first arrived not to make Mrs. Garcia angry. Lita dint much like the idea of not being able to sit-down.

"No!" Serena threw her underwear; she obviously wasn't helping the situation. Lita interrupted as they landed on Ms. Garcia's head

"Ma'am." She didn't want Serena to get into any more trouble. "I can help Serena, if you want." Jessie turned to Lita and was about to refuse when Serena's socks bounced of her head. "Thank you Lita that would be a great help." Jessie gritted her teeth as she stomped out of the room. Lita didn't miss the angry look on her face or the mumbled. _'I've about had it with that kid.'_ Lita shut the door as she left.

"Yea!" Serena cheered. "I win!"

"Serena, get down, right now." Serena was happy to comply now Jessie was gone; she carried down a hippo and a cow and started to set up a tea party. "Serena, get dressed, before you get in trouble." "I'm not going to get in trouble, she's not my boss!" she passed the hippo a plastic scone and refilled the cows cup.

"Please Serena, just get dressed." Lita handed Serena her clothes. Serena glared Lita down before snatching the clothes from her hand.

"You're no fun Lita."

"Serena!" Lita snapped. "If you don't behave there going to take you away." Lita's hands instantly went to her mouth; she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"So, I don't like this house anyway. The big girls are mean; we'll live someplace new, better." Serena didn't understand. Lita was tempted to just leave it alone but the conversation she overheard came back to her, she had to protect Serena, if she just behaved.

"No Serena, they'll take just you away." Serena had gone back to her party but at Lita's admission Serena's superior attitude faded and she turned pale.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Girls, are you getting ready?" Jessie deciding to check on Lita's progress knocked on the door, as she stepped into the room Serena spotted her, dropped the hippo and ran over.

"I'm sorry Ms. Garcia. I'll be good; I'll do whatever you want. Please let me stay with Lita, don't send me away." Jessie quickly gathered Serena into a hug as she burst out crying.

"Lita, what happened?"

* * *

_**02/19/09**_

"Mina." Luna knocked on the door before opening it. "Time to get up." She moved to sit on the bed and gave Mina a small shake. "Mina, wake up baby." Mina gasped and sat up so fast Luna nearly had a heart attack, the little girl looked around wildly and reached out her hand, Luna recognized the gesture she herself had done when Artemis was working late or early and she sleepily looked for him. The expectant and hopeful look on Mina's face was crushed as her hand met open air; she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. Luna reached out to comfort her but Mina jumped, still half in her dream she hadn't noticed Luna, Mina shied away, turning her head to hide the tears. "Mina, I didn't mean to scare you. Sweetheart did you have a nightmare?" When Mina's only answer was silent sobs, Luna slowly rubbed her back. "Was it about your friends?" Mina's head snapped around, she looked ready for a fight but it fizzled out as she studied Luna's face.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just miss them." She whispered.

"Mina you don't have to be sorry, it's ok to miss them. Why don't you tell me about them?" Mina narrowed her eyes. "You don't care, don't pretend." She snapped.

"Mina, if I didn't care I wouldn't have asked, I'd really like to hear about them."

Mina's anger faded into curiosity, she was finding it hard to keep her emotions in check lately, something about Luna and Artemis made her feel like she could trust them. "Why?"

"Because I care about you, I would very much like to get to know you and that means learning about the things you care about." Luna couldn't stand the lonely look on her face. "Why don't we have breakfast together?"

_**03/09/09 **_

"Morning kiddo, I hope you're hungry I made my Fabulous French Toast."

"Morning Artemis, Luna." Mina chirped as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning." Luna laughed. "Would you like milk or juice?"

"Milk please." As breakfast was served and they were seated around the table Artemis caught Luna's eye and jabbed a syrupy fork in her direction then at Mina, Luna gave a discreet shake of her head and ignoring him started a neutral conversation with Mina. Artemis stretched out his foot in an attempt to get Luna's attention again but she smoothly shifted out of reach without even looking at him, Artemis suppress the urge to start last night's argument and went back to his bacon, thinking.

Mina was still a very subdued child but with patience and reassurance from Luna and himself she was getting better, well Artemis wanted to keep moving forward, Luna didn't want to rock the boat and cause waves, as they say. After an intense internal debate Artemis went for two more slices of French toast and decided to risk his wife's wrath.

"Mina?" He asked when the conversation paused. "I don't have to work today and thought you might like to visit where I work, maybe try something out." It was so quiet Artemis could hear Luna mentally yelling at him.

"You mean at the Coliseum?" Mina asked. At her apprehensive look Luna glared an, I told you at Artemis, expertly kicking him under the table.

"We don't have to go Mina." She reassured.

"I don't have to do anything?" Mina ventured.

"No sweetheart of course not." Luna was trying to stop the rocking.

"We'll be with you the whole time Mina." Artemis nudged. "And we can leave whenever we want to." Mina took another bite of French toast wile Luna and Artemis tried to argue without talking.

After a long pause Mina reached for her glass. "Ok I'll go."

"Good." Artemis grinned. "We can get ready after we finish breakfast." He couldn't help sending a shocked Luna a smug, I told you so.

"Mina, where'd you get to?"

"In here." Luna stopped just inside the bathroom door; Mina was brushing her hair and staring into space.

"Are you ok, we don't have to go?"

"No, I want to go." Mina started. "I'm just, nervous I guess."

"Can I help?" Luna asked, reaching for the hair brush.

"Luna, I can do all kinds of stuff." Mina didn't sound proud of the fact and her voice was wary, as if she wasn't sure she should admit it.

"Like what?" Luna tried.

"I can play music, I was in dance class, acting, stuff like that, it was fun…at first." Luna finished up Mina's hair and turned her around.

"Mina you don't have to do any activity unless you want to."

"Promise." Mina visibly relaxed with relief.

Luna crossed her heart and gave Mina a hug. "I promise. Okay tell me if you like your hair." Mina moved over to the full length mirror, Luna laughed as Mina bounded over and hugged her

"If you like it that much I have different colors." Luna had pulled the sides of her hair back and tied it with a red ribbon.

The lobby for the Coliseum was a large half circle, the ticket and information counter sitting front and center with six sets of double doors behind that leading into the rest of the building, everything about the lobby was very colorful, from the cushy benches to the art either hanging on the wall on freely floating like mobiles. Mina kept a death grip on Luna's hand as she was lead through the crowd to the elevator.

"We'll check out the top floor first." Artemis said as they rode up. The lobby on the second floor mirrored the one downstairs, smaller in size with only four double doors.

"Hello Mrs. Night. Mr. Night, Jim left a message for you."

"Erin, just Artemis today, we're here to have fun, not work." Artemis greeted. The girl working the counter blushed.

"Sorry, it becomes habit."

"And it's a good habit to have." He amended and turned to Luna. "Jim always exaggerates, I don't have to I'm sure it's nothing…"

"It's ok, as long as you promise not to start working." Luna warned playfully.

"You sure?" When Luna nodded he lead the girls to a side door and slid a card through a lock that beeped, the door opened to a hallway with two offices on the right and a large break room on the left, two more doors sat at the end of the hall. Artemis had the corner office, two walls were nothing but window overlooking the parking lot on one side, the quad and four other buildings that made up the Coliseum complex on the other.

"You can check out my office Mina." She wondered around while Artemis responded to his message and decided she liked his office, it was comfy. Mina had reached his desk and was looking at the pictures of him and Luna when she paused, in the picture she was laughing and counting the money she'd won, Mina had been playing a board game with Luna that day she remembered.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Artemis questioned, moving next to her, he followed her gaze. "That's my favorite picture of you." He smiled.

"Is it suppose to be there." Mina wondered.

"Where else would I put my two favorite girls?" Artemis decided not to let her brood. "You ready to go?"

The top floor turned out to have a roller-skating rink on the left and a bowling alley on the right with a small food court set between them, Mina spent the day learning to bowl and skate.

"Did you have fun today?" Luna asked as Mina tied her shoes.

"Yes but I think I like skating more, even if I fall a lot." Mina said seriously.

"I'm glad you like it. We can come back anytime." Artemis assured.

"What's on the bottom?" Mina asked on the elevator ride down.

"I almost forgot to show you didn't I? Well we have an Olympic sized pool for diving and swim teams and a gymnastics set up." He led them over to the three left double doors. "These gyms are more for structured sports, for teams and such but we can still take a quick look ok."

"You want to hear a secret." Artemis lowered his voice as they entered the cavernous room. Mina could only nod the site of the equipment and various gymnasts had caught her attention. "This building was the first built, and the floor plan was a mistake. It all started with these two contractors…"

* * *

_**01/23/09**_

Amy was hiding, well Rei called it hiding, Amy called it studying, she spent all of her time in the dorm or in the classrooms, anything to keep away from the other kids but as vocal as Rei was about the subject she wouldn't leave Amy's side for anything. Rei had managed to bribe and threaten Amy into spending some time in the common room after dinner, though she wasn't certain what she would have done if Amy called her bluff, she didn't want to switch dorms anyway. Both girls were currently playing checkers, as close to an aid as possible.

"Hi, can I play winner?" The girl smiled, she was one of the more popular girls at the Manor. Rei had seen her around but never really talked to her, she seemed nice.

"What's your name?" Rei smiled back.

"Don't get to close." Macy interrupted. "You'll turn into a boy, or is that what you're talking to um for." She sneered; the girl gave Rei an apologetic look before taking off. Rei knew it was more because Macy would harass her, then what Macy had said.

"Shut up Macy! You brat." Rei snarled. Amy looked for the aid but she was across the room breaking up a fight.

"That's ok Rei. I know you're jealous of my beauty." Macy strutted around to Amy. "It's too bad Amy, you could have been pretty." Macy had reached up and tugged on Amy's hair, then wiped her hand on her jeans looking disgusted. "Too bad Rei turned you in to a boy." Amy had burst into tears at this point, Rei jumped out of her chair and moved between the two.

"Leave Amy alone!" Rei gave Macy a shove back.

"You better be careful Rei. Your stupid troll isn't here anymore to save you." Macy growled out. Rei was red with anger she could barely speak through her clenched teeth.

"I don't need her." Rei pounced. It seemed to Amy like the aid took forever to get to Rei and Macy, by the time they were pulled apart both were bleeding.

Amy waited until the lights were turned out before crawling into Rei's bed. "Does it hurt?" She whispered. Rei had been sent to bed early and didn't get to talk to Amy after the fight; she was now sporting a black eye, cut lip and four stitches above her right eye.

"No, not really, they put numbing stuff on it." Rei let the silence stretch out. "Amy you awake?" Amy turned over to look at Rei. "Amy, your hair don't look like a boys, it's really pretty." Amy's new haircut had shortened her hair to just above her ears.

"Thanks Rei …man you really got Macy good…"

Ms. Dawson opened the door at the sound of giggles, she couldn't exactly tell who it was but she had an idea. "Get to sleep girls or you'll be separated." Ms. Dawson was answered with silence. When the door was shut Amy whispered goodnight to Rei.

"Rei, it's time to go. This is the third time I've called you." The two girls were sitting in the nearly empty cafeteria; Mrs. Haruna could see both girls try to ignore her as she stalked over.

"Man lemmy finish this round?"

"Rei, UNO doesn't have rounds, you're going to be late, Mr. Harris is waiting."

"Ok, ok, just wait ghee." Rei grumble dramatically.

"Now, Rei, you have to leave."Ms. Haruna moved and started pulling Rei by her hand, in an instance Rei's whole attitude turned to panic.

"Wait! Ms. H, wait please?" Mrs. Haruna sighed, when Rei had been released the two girls came together like magnets, Amy was crying. "I'll be right back don't worry, and then we'll finish the game kay?"

After seeing Rei off Ms. Haruna opened the secured door to see Amy waiting right on the other side looking lost. It was so hard to get the girls apart and Amy seemed to take it harder than Rei. "Come on." Ms. Haruna said taking Amy into her arms. "Why don't you show me how to play UNO until Rei comes back?"

* * *

_**04/12/09**_

"Art? Man what are you still doing here?"

"Huh, what." Artemis look up to see his door open and a head pop in.

"Artemis, you said you were leaving an hour ago."

"Oh, hey Jim. I was just editing this DVD for Luna." Jim set his bag near the door and perched on the edge of the desk.

"Using company time, you're brave."

"I clocked out, unlike some people I know." Artemis joked.

"Hey that was one time, not to mention computer error. Can I see?" Jim asked as he moved around the desk. "Oh man she's good. When was this taken?"

"Her third week in." Artemis beamed. Jim clapped him on the back and moved back to the door. "Man Art, you go it bad." Artemis looked up genuinely confused.

"What do I, got?" Jim shook his head and laughed.

"The proud father glow, you better get home before you miss dinner." Jim left and missed the look of sudden realization on his friends face. Artemis sat in stunned silence Mina's practice playing in the background, he had the phone in his hand and ringing before he had all his senses gathered.

"Hello Mr. Spencer? This is Artemis Night; I'd like to talk to you about Mina. No this is definitely good news."

* * *

_**02/15/09**_

"Amy you want my pudding?" Amy stared at her broccoli not looking at Rei.

"Come on Amy you can't stay mad forever." when Amy still didn't answer Rei slammed her fork down.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask to leave!" Rei got up and stalked out of the now silent cafeteria. Rei turned the corner, stopped and leaned against the wall. Her court date last week had been the last, her mom had been convicted and sent to jail and to a lesser extent her dad, they had both released custody of Rei which meant she would soon be leavening the Manor for a foster home, Amy had stopped talking at the news. Ms. Haruna had told Rei it wasn't her fault, Amy was just sad but Rei couldn't help but feel guilty, she was scared and didn't know how to handle the situation. Her mother wasn't an open person unless it was hatred, and any strong emotion, good or bad from Rei wasn't allowed, it didn't help that Rei had a temper. She didn't have to wait long before Amy came around the corner and stopped, neither girl said anything.

"Let's go play in the gym." Rei took Amy's hand and lead the silent girl away.

* * *

_**05/02/09**_

"How was gymnastics?" Artemis asked as Luna eased onto the couch and snuggled into his arms.

"Her meet went late so she conked out in the car; she didn't even wakeup as I put her to bed."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, was she upset?"

"No she was ok after she called you, which by the way was wonderful of you, letting her talk your ear off like that." Luna didn't give him a chance to respond and kissed him.

"What was I saying?" He asked as they pulled apart, Luna laughed.

"Now that I got your attention, I wanted to talk to you, hey wait what's that?" Artemis had pulled a slightly squished manila folder out from his back during the kiss and was now trying to hide it again.

"Oh this? Nothing really." He was floundering and he knew, she knew. "What were you saying?" Luna pulled back looking stern.

"Oh no mister, you first, what is it? You know you can't hide stuff from me."

"And I'd never want to." He smiled, sighed then looked to the stairs. "Mina's asleep."

"Dead to the world." Luna moved closer as he became serious. Artemis fiddled with the folder and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Artemis, oh god." Luna didn't like this change in him. "Don't tell me they want to take her." She bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling; Artemis grabbed Luna into a fierce hug.

"No Luna, no nothing like that, look." He pushed the papers into her hands and told her about Jim as she read. "I just asked Mr. Spencer to send them out, there adoption papers. I know we have a lot to talk about, us and Mina but."

"Yes." Luna finally look up, tears is her eyes. "Yes, I, let's do it." Artemis grabbed Luna and kissed her.

"God I love you, I could just burst from the amount of love and happiness I have from you." Luna's smile faded around the edges as she pulled back from Artemis.

"There's something I need to ask you." Luna said slowly she waited until both of them had calmed. "I know Mina has been doing real well and yes she has friends but… I'm not sure how to explain. She talks to kids because they're there, because it what we expect her to do, make friends I mean." Luna oozed frustration and worry. "I've talked to her coach and I've seen her myself when I pick her up early, if she knows we're not there she'll spend her entire practice alone not talking to anyone. She still has nightmares Artemis; she wakes up looking for them." Artemis pulled Luna into his chest as she started to cry.

"You want to find them." He confirmed.

"I know it's a lot to ask and we don't know their situations but if we can I want to bring them home."

* * *

_**03/30/09**_

"Take me back!" Lita couldn't believe what she had been told; she was going to a new foster home without Serena. "Take me back! You lied, take me back! Take me back!" She kicked the back of his seat violently. "You lied, you lied! Take me back, she doesn't know, she'll be scared." She begged him but he didn't speak to Lita, let alone slow down the car. Lita gave his seat one last kick before screaming at the top of her lungs in frustration. He let the little girl scream until her voice got sore continuing to drive, ignoring her violent sobs and hoarse demeans. When they got to the new foster home it was a battle to get her out of the car and into the house, she kicked, punched, bit and screamed, he even chased her two blocks when she managed to getaway, to say he was glad to sign the papers and leave was an understatement.

_**04/10/09**_

"Move brat." Rei was shoved off the couch as Mick ripped the remote out of her hand and plopped into the now vacant spot, Rei got off the floor and tried for the remote.

"I was here first, give it back." Mick easily pushed the small girl away from him.

"Get lost I said, my shows on." Rei narrowed her eyes but moved out of his site behind the couch. Mick smirked and started to turn the volume up when Rei leapt from behind, wrapping one arm around his head and pulling what she could grab of his hair with her free hand, the fight was on. Mick managed to pull Rei over the back of the couch so she wasn't chocking him still she was scrappy, he tried to keep her at a distance with his longer arms but she scratch and dodged, landing a few good knocks to his head and chest causing Mick to give in and called for help. As Rei won the remote she was pulled up and back by Mr. Grant holding Rei by her waist. "What is going on here? Mick you are fifteen, why are you fighting with a little girl?"

"I didn't dad, I was just sitting here watching my show, and the little brat attacked me."

"He's lying! I was here first!" Rei chucked the remote bouncing it off Mick's forehead. "You jerk!"

"That's it Rei." Mr. Grant marched Rei out of the room, Mick smiled behind his father's back Rei gave her own smirk as Mick turned back to the TV rubbing the bump on his forehead. Rei was placed into a corner of Mr. Grant's office as he called her caseworker.

"Hello this is Simon Grant, yes Rei Hino, I'm sorry but we can no longer care for her, she's constantly fighting with the other kids and her behavior is out of control no I'm sorry I can't do that, I wouldn't have called you if it were that simple…thank you I'll have her things packed."

* * *

_**05/16/09**_

"What are we celebrating?" Mina asked as she bit into the cake. Luna stilled ice cream dripping from her spoon.

"Why do you think were celebrating?" She said slowly.

"Well," Mina said around the cake. "Celebrating means food, Artemis cooked a big diner." She held up one finger. "Cake and ice cream, you brought that home." A second finger was added. "We're wearing are nice clothes." third finger. "And your letting me eat cake in the living room for the movie." Two more fingers went up. "And you and Artemis keep smiling, like you have a surprise." she finished both cake and observation.

Artemis clicked the TV off and moved to pat the couch between Luna and himself. "Come sit with us." Mina put her plate down and hopped onto the couch.

"So I was right? What's the surprise?" Mina was grinning from ear to ear at her own cleverness. Luna laughed and gathered Mina into her lap.

"We planned this night to be special because we have something important to talk to you about." Artemis started slowly.

"When you came to live with us, I was very nervous even a little scared." Luna admitted. Mina's eyes grew and she hugged her.

"Why were you scared?"

"I didn't know if I could help you or if we would be friends, I didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you Luna, you're the best ever and Artemis too." Mina moved to give him a hug causing him to choke back tears to get the next sentence out.

"Mina, what Luna is trying to say, is that we both love you very much and if you leave we would be very sad." Mina slid off the couch to look at both of them; she was starting to get worried.

"I won't leave; do you want me to leave?" She looked around half expecting someone was waiting to take her away.

"No sweetie." Luna scoped her up into her lap. "We don't want you to leave ever." Luna couldn't help it and started to cry, Mina joining in she didn't quite understand but if Luna was crying and talking about her leaving it couldn't be a good thing.

"Mina." Artemis moved closer and held her hands. "Luna and I want to adopt you, we want you to be our daughter, and we want you to be our family." Mina sat stunned they weren't sending her away, they wanted her, she would have a mommy and a daddy, she could stay, have a family. _'But what about Lita and Rei, Amy, Serena where are they, do they have a new family? But I love Luna and Artemis.'_ It was too much information Mina didn't know what to say and finally just cried herself to sleep.

Later that night Luna woke up unexpectedly, she tried to figure out what had woken her up, she was about to dismiss it as one of those nights when a shuffling at the foot of the bed made her sit up. "Mina, is that you?"

Mina sniffled. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Come get under the covers." As Mina scrambled up the bed Artemis gave a start.

"What, wazit, what's going on?" Artemis was sleepily fighting to untangle himself from the sheet fully intent on protecting his home when Luna's words registered.

"It's only Mina." Luna whispered.

"Are you ok starlet?" Artemis asked once she was settled between the two, Mina only shook her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Luna wiped a tear from her cheek. Mina's breath hitched and a wobbly little voice squeaked out.

"I miss my friends, I feel bad that you want me in your family and my friends don't have a family." Luna was kicked as she opened her mouth; Artemis glared and shook his head.

'_It has to be her decision alone.'_ Artemis had argued after Mina had been placed in bed. _'If she said yes, only because they were coming here, it wouldn't mean anything, it would amount to a bribe. Do this and we'll give you candy.'_ "Mina, I'm sorry about your friends but right now we don't know about them all I know is, I have a beautiful little girl that I love."

"Mina." Luna hugged her. "Are you afraid you'll forget them?"

"Yes, I don't want to forget?" Mina sobbed.

"You'll never forget starlet, because you love them they're in your heart forever." It was a minute before Mina could talk through the tears, she look up at Luna who was crying with her and Artemis who tried to hide his own.

"I love you both; I want to be a family. Will you still adopt me?"

* * *

_**04/22/09**_

"I'm home. Where is everybody?"

"In here Luke, the kids went to the park." He walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"How was your day?" She shook her head and nodded behind him when he turned he wasn't surprised to see Serena in chair facing the corner, the only surprise was that she was sitting quietly. "What did she do this time?" as they moved into the living room Serena through a defiant look over her shoulder.

"That girl is driving me crazy." She whispered.

"She's just a little gi.."

"Don't start Luke, we've been thru this. Kids need rules, discipline, she has to learn sometime, the others did. She needs to be spanked." Luke took a few steps around the room before coming back to Bren.

"Bren, her history, we can't do that. What did she do anyway?" Bren growled and led him to her studio.

"I thought I would set up an easel to paint later tonight. Serena asked if she could paint and I said no, I specifically told her she wasn't allowed into that room and why and left it at that, and while I cleaned the kitchen for dinner she did this." She opened the door and paint was everywhere, floors, wall, and furniture.

"It's not just this Luke, she's wild and gets into everything, no is yes to her, she fights with the other kids and if the mood strikes her she'll follow me around all day screaming for Lita, and when she's not making messes and causing trouble she's acting like a baby."

"Her case worker said she," Bren cut him off.

"Dam it Luke, you can't excuse her forever, if she can't follow our rules she'll have to leave."

* * *

_**05/27/09**_

She reread the file. "I know you're concerned." The woman across from her spoke up. "But I personally spoke to them, with my boss; we've talked to her counselor, the lawyers even. We made every precaution against causing her more harm. They have more than agreed to make sure she gets to every therapy session and court when resumed, we just need your, shall I say approval."

"I highly doubt that." Ms. Haruna moved from her desk and looked out the window; children were outside for lunch, minus one. "Ms. Dean you've handed me papers and asked me to sign them. I have no doubt she'll be moved with or without my approval."

"Your right Ms. Haruna, what you've done here is amazing, you not only established this home but you have personally and successfully kept it up and running and I've heard that you and your husband have even adopted some of the girls that have been guests here. We all respect your opinion when it comes to Amy, as I understand it she's attached herself to you?" Ms. Haruna turned her back to the window.

"Yes and no she, is less stressed if I'm near, she still doesn't speak as you know and."

"That's why your opinion matters." Ms. Dean cut in. "Where is she now."

"It's lunch time." Mrs. Haruna sighed

"So she's outside." Ms. Dean guessed. Mrs. Haruna sat at her desk.

"No, right now she's sitting in a corner of the lunch room picking at her food." Ms. Dean was about to prompt Mrs. Haruna for an answer when she started talking, her voice solemn.

"Amy was…a prisoner in her home, made to play her father's idea of the perfect child, always neat, clean, well behaved on top of that sexually abused and eventually sold. She has never had simple freedom other children take for granted, she never spoke to other children, was home schooled, her room from what I read was set up like a stage and that's what it was. That's what I read about Amy before she came to the Manor, when she showed up I expected the worst, an emotionally detached, broken little girl. Amy proved me wrong in a few short weeks, she was hurting yes, she had problems yes, but she also had friends that made all the difference and when the girls left one by one her hope left with them, now she's exactly what I expected her to be when I read that file. So if this in anyway helps her then I …I want that for her she needs something to inspire her to hope again."

Ms. Haruna signed the paperwork and buzzed the receptionist. "Have Ms. Dawson pack Amy Mizuno's things right away." She escorted Ms. Dean to the door. "If you can wait for me in the foyer I'll have her brought out."

The lunchroom was empty, save a few stragglers when Ms. Haruna walked in, she briefly glanced around before spotting Amy, who was right where she had predicted. One of the fosters was sitting with Amy trying to get her to eat her lunch, when she noticed Mrs. Haruna she gave Amy a pat before getting up to intercept her.

"Ms. Haruna, she hasn't eaten breakfast and barely touched her dinner last night, if she keeps doing this Suzan wants to hospitalize her." She said worriedly.

"Hopefully this new situation will make a difference. Kara, would you get me one of the protein shakes. I'll see what I can do about getting her to eat; I have to talk to her anyway." Ms. Haruna sat next to Amy and smiled despite feeling concerned for the little girl.

"Hello Amy, they tell me you haven't been eating. Are you feeling sick?" When Amy didn't answer Ms. Haruna continued calmly but firmly. "It's very important Amy, to tell me if you're feeling sick." Amy gave the slightest shake of her head and pushed her peas feebly around her plate.

"Thank you Kara I'll stay with her. Ok Amy, you can either eat all your lunch, which I'd prefer, or drink this shake, chocolate this time." She waited wile Amy mixed peas with mashed potatoes before pushing the plate and taking the shake. Ms. Haruna sat quietly with Amy, making sure she actually drank the shake before continuing.

"Amy you're going to be leaving Holloway Manor." She didn't miss Amy's shoulders tightening up. "It's ok Amy." she rubbed her back in small circles. "Ms. Dean is going to take you to a foster home today. Since your court case has been postponed, and you haven't been doing so well at Holloway Manor, we think you can do better in a foster home." Amy began crying softly. "It's ok Amy, you've done nothing wrong. In fact, I think you'll like this foster home." Amy looked up then; Ms. Haruna dried her eyes with her handkerchief. "Are you scared?" Amy nodded. "You don't have to be. Know why?" Amy shrugged and Ms. Haruna smiled. "Mina will be there."

Balloons were tied to the mailbox and a sign reading congratulations hung from the porch, Artemis, Luna and to a lesser extent Mina, were picking up the front yard from the party that had just ended. Mina didn't much care for the cleanup part of the party, so instead of picking up the doge ball, she innocently kicked it making it sail up and over a surprised Luna before nailing Artemis in the rear as he bent to pick up a stray can.

"Hey!" He squawked, dropping said can and bag making an even bigger mess. By the time he had picked himself up and turned around, Mina was rolling on the ground laughing, squealing out apologies.

"You too?" He said with faked disappointment, Luna was shaking with laugher but trying for neutral.

"You should have seen yourself, it was so funny." Mina tried to do an imitation of Artemis falling but she was laughing to hard. A new burst of laughter from Luna had Artemis moving towards Mina.

"Ok, that's it." Artemis darted after Mina who quickly recovered from her laughing fit and ran; Artemis let her have the lead for a bit before tackling her.

"Ack! No not the tickle attack." Mina howled and tried to wiggle free, until Luna jumped in to save her.

"I give, you win." Artemis admitted defeat and collapsed on the lawn, he let out a gust of air as Mina flung herself across his stomach. "Did you have fun today?" He asked.

"Yes! I like the games and the piñata; I never had one before, everything! I didn't know you knew so many people, everyone came. I didn't think we would get stuff." Mina chattered.

"Someone's on the sugar train." Luna commented and offered Artemis her hand. "Mina, we have one more surprise for you." Luna checked her watch then moved to finish picking up the yard and Artemis went back to the spilt cans with Mina following.

"Umm, Artemis I didn't get you and Luna anything for the pre-adoption party."

"Mina, you're our gift." Luna said from across the yard.

"I am?" Mina said surprised.

"Of course silly, we love you." Mina lunged into Artemis's arms with a huge smile.

"I love you to dad" She wiggled free then bounced off to Luna. "I love you mom." Mina didn't give them a chance to react before running into the house.

"Mina, where?" Luna questioned.

"Camera." She shouted back as the screen door shut.

"I think she just gave us her gift." Artemis walked over and hugged his wife.

As the car slowed to a stop Amy, despite her skepticism, curiously looked out the window. A man and woman were hugging in the front yard and started walking to the car when Ms. Dean came around to let Amy out of the back seat.

"Amy, this is Artemis and Luna Night, your new foster parents." Luna crouched down to meet her.

"Hi Amy, we're very happy to have you here." Amy blushed and looked down.

"Would you like to come in Ms. Dean, we have cake." When Artemis motioned toward the house he saw Amy jump out of the corner of his eye. "We had a celebration today."

"No thank you, I've quite a full schedule today. Just a few signatures will do." As Artemis signed the papers, Amy started to cry. _'Where's Mina, they said she'd be here, they lied.' _Luna was about to ask Amy if she was ok when the screen door flung open with a bang, all eyes turned to the girl cringing on the porch.

"Sorry." She groaned and started down the front lawn. "Artemis, I can't find th…" Mina moved closer and stopped as she spotted Amy in front of Luna, tears striking down her face, Mina's mouth moving very much like a fish. "A…Amy? What?" She shook herself and ran into the little girls arms. "Don't cry Amy, its ok now." Mina looked between the three adults. "Is Amy here to stay?" Mina demanded, she look desperate and ready to fight for her friend if need be.

"Surprise." Artemis said simply. The look on Mina's face and the relief on Amy's as the girls wrapped each other in a tight hug were thanks enough for Luna.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Ms. Dean interrupted, handing Artemis a file and waved goodbye as the girls were lead into the house.

"Let's get inside and talk." Luna suggested.

That night Mina was getting tucked into bed wile Amy was in the bathroom with Luna. Mina picked at her nails and bit her lip wile Artemis put the finishing touches on the bed across from hers. "What's wrong?" Artemis sat down and handed Mina a stuffed blowfish.

"Why won't Amy talk?" Mina flapped the fish's fins idly.

"Well, starlet, I think its a few things. When the other girls left Holloway Manor and having to go to court, I think both of those things together made her very sad, and maybe she didn't know how to handle it well." Artemis reached over and hit a small button on one of the fins, the bloop-bloop-bloop, got a small grin from Mina.

"What'd we do, how do we help her?" Mina pleaded.

"Right now, it's important not to force Amy to talk. When she's ready she'll probably talk our ears off. And we don't want to treat her differently, just talk to her normally."

"So we don't hurt her feelings right?" Mina asked.

"Right." Artemis confirmed just as Luna brought Amy in. Mina sat up hugging her fish a little too tightly causing it to bloop.

"Isn't this great Amy." A second bed and dresser had been delivered a bit after Amy had arrived, it was a small mistake on the delivery company but Artemis got it up, with bedding, in record time. "We get to share a room." Amy smiled at Mina but she was still a bit timid around Luna and Artemis.

"Ok girls, I don't want you up all night." Luna tucked Amy in and gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving to Mina. Artemis started towards Amy but she noticeably shied away, Artemis smoothly switched directions, walked to the doorway and waited for Luna before saying goodnight to both girls and shutting the door.

"You ok?" Luna asked as they climbed into bed.

"I understand how she feels, it'll take time. I'm ok with that …what happened in the bathroom? I thought I heard crying." Luna hugged Artemis putting her head on her chest.

"She was afraid, it took me a bit to understand she wasn't afraid to take a shower itself, she was afraid to be in the bathroom alone." Artemis held her to his chest, a sudden surge of helplessness gave way to outrage and anger, anger that anyone could knowingly hurt Mina, Amy or any child was unforgivable. Artemis wasn't one for violence but he could easily picture beating a faceless man, Amy's father, Mina's molester, and suddenly Luna was comforting him.

"You look so far away, so angry." Luna said softly. Artemis took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Mina asked me why people hurt kids. Why Amy's dad hurt her?"

"She knows about Amy?" Luna was shocked.

"Some, apparently the girls confided in each other. I didn't have an answer for her Luna."

"I don't think anyone does. All we can do is give them support, be there for them …I'll mention this to Mina's counselor at her next appointment."

"What did we get ourselves into?" It was a rhetorical question and he hadn't meant to say it out loud. Luna pushed herself up on her one free arm to look into his eyes.

"You would give it up?" Artemis met her gaze with sincerity.

"Never."

_**06/20/09**_

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" Luna shot him an, are-you-kidding look from the doorway as Mina zipped thru, followed by a calm Amy.

"Your home early, I thought you were working late today." Luna placed the many bags on the couch and gave him a hello kiss.

"Oh, I thought we would have to spend all day redoing paperwork that had been lost. A whole day of tracking down one thing or another, I was dreading it. Turns out it was just misfiled, so I played an early game of golf with Jim." Luna had collapsed in the lazy-boy and was absentmindedly looking through her bags.

"Artemis, I know you work so hard, but you get the next shopping trip." Luna smiled at his stricken look. "Don't worry; I know you'll have as much fun as I did today." Before Artemis could find a way out of the dreaded shopping trip, Mina came into the room. She was her usual hyper self as she skipped towards Artemis, when she suddenly stopped, turned completely around, sighed and marched back out of the room. Artemis started to make a comment to Luna when Mina came back, pulling Amy along.

"How'd you like the mall girls?"

"It was great! The mall was so big. I think we went into every store, and look." Mina hopped on the couch and flung her arms out, her face fell at his obvious lack of understanding. "Daaddd!" Mina groaned. "I got a new outfit, and shoes." Artemis chuckled and lifted Mina off the couch.

"I'm sorry starlet; guys aren't good at knowing about outfits and shoes." Artemis made a scared face and through a meaningful look at Luna over Mina's head.

"But you like it?" Mina tugged on his hand and twirled herself.

"Of course, you look very pretty." Artemis spotted Amy practically behind Luna's chair. _'Try, try again.'_ "Amy, what did you get? This was your trip after all."

"She got." Mina started too jump in when Luna grabbed her shoulders interrupting her.

"Why don't you help me start dinner?" And pulled her out of the room. Amy was stricken she wanted to run after Mina, but at the same time she didn't. Mina had told her Artemis was nice, and as far as Amy could see he was, she had to admit she liked Artemis, he was fun, he was never mean to her or Mina, he never tried to hurt them. But Amy hadn't much trust in men and Holloway Manor was entirely staffed by women, Artemis was the only guy she had been around for any length since her father.

"It's ok Amy; you don't have to show me." Artemis had seen the indecisions in her eyes. Amy was making progress, she had started talking to Mina first then Luna, she whispered most times but it was progress. Though she still hadn't spoken to Artemis, she at least wasn't crying and cowering in fear form him anymore. Artemis turned to look for his abandon newspaper and felt a small tug on his shirt, Amy was timidly holding out a shopping bag.

* * *

_**07/23/09**_

"Are we adopting Amy?" Mina asked suddenly. Artemis had gone with Amy to court earlier this morning and Mina had stayed behind with Luna, much to Mina's distress. This was an important day for Amy, the end of her trail but as much as she wanted to be there for her friend Mina wasn't allowed to go, instead she moped around asking questions, following Luna around the house, until Luna had threatened Mina with no Coliseum unless she found something to keep herself busy. Upon Amy's return Mina had attached herself to Amy's hip and both girls had to be sent to their room so they wouldn't overhear a meeting with Amy's caseworker and lawyer. The four were now relaxing in the family room.

"Is she a ward yet?" Mina asked. Luna put down her book and looked at Artemis in his recliner.

"Ok girls, let's talk." Mina hit the off button on the remote and moved next to Luna on the couch; Amy set the horses she was playing with to the side and moved to sit on the coffee table between Luna and Artemis.

"Amy, do you want to talk alone, without Mina?" Mina scooted forward but a glance from Artemis had her slumping back into the couch, she kept quiet but crossed her arms and fingers.

"No she can stay."

"Do you understand what happened in court today?" Artemis asked.

"I think so." She said slowly.

"Your father." Artemis stopped as Amy's face turned more angry then afraid. Artemis had to smile at that, she was gaining confidence in herself. "Greg was convicted." at the girls blank stares he backtracked. "The judge said he was guilty. He will be in jail for the rest of his life the same for the other man."

"Can they get out?" at Amy's scared and hurt tone, Artemis being closer automatically reach out to pull Amy onto his lap but caught himself and stopped at just holding her hands not wanting to spook her. Amy however didn't even flinch and flung herself into his arms crying.

"They can't get out Amy, ever." Artemis assured.

Luna pulled a crying Mina into her lap, when both girls had calmed down Luna gave Artemis an intense stare. "Now's a good time." she commented, when he nodded she continued. "Amy is a ward of the state, but we haven't thought of adoption yet."

"Why?" Mina whined. "Don't you want Amy in our family?"

"It's not that." Artemis said quickly turning Amy to look in her eyes. "We want Amy to have the choice, like you did." Artemis directed to Mina, Luna interjected.

"It's important that you had a choice Mina and it's the same for all of you." Luna smiled.

"All of us." Amy asked confused.

"We." Luna indicated Artemis. "Have asked around and if they can Lita, Rei, and Serena, are going to be moving here." Mina face lit up but Luna placed a finger on her open lips, no doubt ready to shout for joy. "Wait I don't want you to be too excited Mina, it might work out it might not, like Artemis said, we want you all to have a choice. We might not be the kind of parents they want or you Amy."

"We want you to be happy." Artemis added. "Too have the family you care about if that's not us, that's ok we don't want you to stay just for Mina. I understand you both care about each other very much and if you leave us I will do everything possible to make sure you guys can see each other no matter what, do you understand?" Amy was quiet for a bit.

"Ms. H use to say don't do something cause everyone else is doing it." She paused. "You want me to stay, cause I want to, not just to be with Mina right?"

"That's exactly right."

Artemis woke up to an empty bed, when he found Luna she was standing in the girls' doorway, she jumped when he put his arms around her. "Whatcha you thinking." He whispered.

"They look so peaceful, you couldn't guess just by looking at them the…things they had to deal with." She sighed and closed their door letting Artemis lead her downstairs.

"Let's have a snack." He suggested, moving from the fridge to the pantry. She took a seat at the breakfast bar as Artemis placed the cookies and milk between them.

"Do you remember why we did this?" She made a sweeping motion with a cookie. Artemis gave her a long look, she hadn't slept tonight he could see it in her eyes; she worried and hadn't gotten any sleep.

"We wanted to help children, as much as we could, and maybe start a family." He said slowly

"Helping children, do you think I'm losing sight of that?" It was whispered but he heard the uncertainty in her voice, he started to answer but was cut off. "Did you hear what I said tonight? You have a choice." She quoted herself, she turned to him then. "Mina was our first foster case. We never gave Mina that choice; we didn't tell her she had options. She's a little girl that was in a good home for the first time why wouldn't she say yes."

"You know that's not true Luna, Mina was in four homes before us and we talked with her before the adoption papers were filed she understood."

Luna was trying not to cry she drank her milk in an attempt to loosen her throat. "What about Amy and now the others? Are we even helping them by bringing them here? It's not fair to you or to them; maybe I was being selfish in suggesting it." Artemis dropped his soggy cookie as she talked, he'd seen it, she was trying to hide but he'd seen it.

"Luna stop." He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Too help a child, that's why we did this. Mina came to us, she needed us and we were there for her and now Amy, and we'll continue to help the other girls. We came into this together and you are in no way being selfish because you love them…and if we happen to adopt all of them so be it." Luna's eyes widened and a new set of tears joined the first.

"You know." Artemis pulled her closer.

"I didn't know for sure, I suspected but you just confirmed it."

"I'm so sorry, I know it not fair to you but I can't help but love them, Mina and Amy even the others there not even here but I…I."

"Hey it's ok, calm down and take a deep breath. Luna I love you and I can't even imagine are life without Mina and …I was trying to be, what's the word?" Artemis searched the room. "Unbiased." He settled. "I didn't want to get attached but Mina and Amy sucked me in, even the thought of Amy leaving is too much to bear, maybe that's why we did this." He echoed her earlier question. "These five girls need someone, and maybe that's us. Maybe this is who we're supposed to help, maybe this is our family." Luna smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make sense of the chaos in my head and you're not even telepathic."

"Cause I'm the best and id be a shame if I didn't know my own wife."

"Have I told you, I loved you lately?" Luna asked as Artemis slowly led her to the living room, kissing her along the way until they tripped and landed on the couch

"Not lately."

* * *

_**8/26/09**_

"Ok are we forgetting anything?" Luna pulled out a clipboard and glared at Artemis as he coughed suspiciously. "Food and Drinks?"

"In the car." Luna was completely serious as she went down the list.

"Dinnerware?"

"You know where." Artemis raised his eyebrows and dodged; Luna smoothly pulled out a second pencil from her hair and continued.

"A change of clothes, towels, first aid kit, beach toys, chairs, umbrella, book…books, sun block, did I forget anything, I think I did." Luna chewed the end of the pencil.

"Luna?" Artemis laughed and pulled the clipboard from her hands. "Everything is in the car, we just have to get in and go." Luna started to argue but Artemis led her to the passenger side and shut the door. "Woo Hoo! A day at the beach." Artemis cheered as he backed out of the garage and the door lowered shut.

One minutes later had them both racing in the house and up stairs, Artemis found Mina and Amy sleeping. Amy had managed to change into her swimsuit and put the clothes he had given her on, Mina however was sprawled on a purple beanbag, she'd only managed to get into her swim bottoms and one arm out of her jama top. "Girls wake up, it's time to go."

"This wasn't a good start to our first outing with all five." Luna admonished.

"How did you fair?" Artemis asked as the trooped downstairs and back to the car with five sleepy girls.

"Rei and Lita managed to get into their suites, but Serena was in her underwear." They both laughed, Serena and Mina were not morning people. "I thought you were helping them?" She asked.

"They were all awake and getting dressed when I came down to put stuff in the car…weren't they on your clipboard." He dodged a flip-flop to the head," I'm just kidding."

"You wanted to leave early." She accused.

"Hey if we're going to spend the day, we might as wile spend the whole day." Artemis climbed into the car and caught Luna counting heads.

"Girls are you strapped in?" Luna turned and glared daring Artemis to say anything. Artemis gave a sheepish grin and started the car.

"Let's try this again." Artemis pulled into the street. "To the beach, Woo Hoo!" He got three Woo Hoo's and two request for pancakes back.

"Girls, not to close to the water." The five girls waved, Luna sat back in her chair, absently flipping through a book.

"Aren't you a bit overreacting?" Artemis was putting the lunch things away and spoke over his shoulder.

"I'm just letting them know." Luna huffed.

"Yes, ten times in double the minutes." Artemis handed her a drink and pulled his chair closer to hers.

"They just ate and their little, they could be swept away." Artemis watched the five girls digging in the sand trying to make a castle without water; Lita held a blue bucket and was just emptying it of sand when she looked to the water, then up at him. Artemis smiled and raised his hand holding his thumb and finger an inch apart. Lita got the message as she ran to the edge of the water; he could hear Luna take and hold a breath of air behind her book and chuckled.

"Good story?" He teased. Luna sighed and put the book back in her bag. "Luna, they're fine they know their not to go in past their knees and were right here relax a little."

"There are five of them you know." She shot him a nervous look.

"Really, I counted four?" Luna started to swing her head around but stopped mid motion.

"That wasn't funny Artemis, this place is crowded, Mina's the only one who can swim somewhat. Maybe we should go home, try again another time." Artemis got up and reached for Luna's hand.

"Luna, we are not going home, the girls would be disappointed besides we can do this, if you're so worried let's go help them."

The day was still clear only a few cotton fluff clouds floated lazily in the sky; Luna was walking along the beach and had gotten away from the more crowded area. "Look at this one." Lita held out a blue, green and white shell.

"That's a nice one Lita, good job." Lita grinned and reached for Luna's hand. Rei who had been walking close by frowned.

"Lita finds all the good ones." Serena wined from up ahead and tossed down something, as Luna got closer she picked it up.

"Serena, why did you throw this?" Serena stopped and waited for Luna to catch up.

"It's no good. Lita's is better." Serena looked down and gave her almost empty bucket a shake.

"Let's take a break." Luna sat and pulled Serena into her lap, Lita readily sat next to her, Rei sat apart from the small group but close enough to be included. "Did you know, shells are like people?"

"Like how?" Lita asked.

"Well." Luna held the two shells side by side. "What do you see?" She asked.

"Lita's is bigger and better." Serena said atomically.

"Rei, what do see?" Rei leaned a little closer.

"Different colors, ones blue ones peach."

"There the same." Lita added.

"That's right. They're both shells, different but both are beautiful in their own way. If every shell you found was exactly the same, wouldn't that be kind of boring?" Serena slowly took her shell adding it to her bucket.

"Your right it's a good shell, it don't need to be big." Serena held out her bucket to Rei. "Look! Now I have a family of shells." She said excitedly. "Hey! We're like the shells." Serena tilted her head back to look at Luna. "Luna I really like you and Artemis." Serena turned and hugged Luna wholeheartedly, neither seen Rei push Serena's bucket back towards her with a look of frustrated confusion.

"Thank you Serena, I really like you too, all of you." Luna pulled Lita and Rei into the hug; she didn't notice that Rei was a bit stiff. They all watched the waves for a while longer before Luna said they should head back before Artemis came looking for them. On the walk back Rei trailed behind.

Artemis had taken their things to the car while Luna took the girls to the restrooms to change, she was now sitting on a bench just outside the door and waiting for the other girls, Rei was beside her looking distressed. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Rei turned away from Luna as Mina walked over and handed Luna her wet clothes. Mina joined Lita at the end of the bench the two girls shared a look and shrugged as Rei stood up and stalked over to stand in front of Luna.

"You shouldn't say stuff." Luna was obviously confused; she put the folded clothes into the bag and gave Rei her full attention.

"Rei, did I say something you didn't like?"

"You said you liked us. You shouldn't say that." Rei crossed her arms angrily.

"I said it because it was the truth. I do like you." Luna was at a loss, out of all the girls Rei was the hardest to get close to. Rei had her good days, but she just couldn't seem to trust either her or Artemis, what little trust she did have was only due to Mina and Amy's influence.

"I'm gonna leave." Luna was cut off at Rei's dismayed accusation.

"Who said you were going to leave." Rei sniffled then, Luna gave Mina and Lita, The look, over Rei's shoulder as she hugged her, but the two girls franticly shook their heads.

"I don't stay in one house for long. They keep sending me away, and you shouldn't be nice, it's just a lie, and you're just going to send me away, so it's mean." Rei hiccupped and tried to get her breathing under control, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Rei look at me? I am not going to send you away. Do you remember the talk we had?" Rei nodded. "I like you very much, and I am not sending you or anyone else away." Rei nodded again but Luna could see the hesitancy in her eyes. "Rei you can talk to me or Artemis about anything you're felling or worried about. You don't have to keep it too yourself."

Luna was going to continue, she hated to think what Rei was thinking, and it was so hard to get her to talk about what she was really feeling. But Amy walked out the restroom with her towel wrapped around her waist and a pair of soaked jean shorts held out at arm's length and her other clothes draped over her arm, looking put out.

"Luna, I dropped my shorts do I have another pair?" Luna pulled the wet clothes from Amy.

"I'm sorry sweetheart that was the only pair, were going home though so you'll be fine in the car till then." Amy wrinkled her nose at the idea and eyed the shorts Luna was folding. "Amy, what's Serena doing in there? I hope she hasn't dropped her clothes as well." Luna started for the restroom door when Amy's words stopped her cold.

"Serena's not in there, she got dressed first." Amy said. "I saw her walk out the door, here." Amy pointed to the bench. Luna looked around quickly before darting into the restroom but Serena wasn't there.

"Maybe she went with artemis." Lita suggested. Mina hopped up on the bench and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Serrreeenaaaaa!" Luna ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Mina please get down, thank you for trying to help but I don't think that's going to work right now. Ok girls, sit on this bench, don't move, I'm going to walk around the building in case she went out the other door. I'll be right back." As Luna came back to the bench with four waiting girls her heart officially stopped,

"Luna where is she?" Since the first day Lita had arrived at Artemis and Luna's she vowed never to lose her family again.

"It's ok; she probably just walked out the wrong side and got lost, will find her." Lita reached for Luna's hand and tugged it.

"We have to find her, we have to." Mina move next to Lita and hugged her, Rei scooted next to Amy who was sitting wrapped in her towel looking utterly devastated.

"She's probably just went looking for the food truck." The Look from Luna had Rei slinking back in her seat, Luna turned to look for help and spotted Artemis walking over from the parking lot, she managed to gather all four girls' hands and took two steps before stopping. _'I can't leave, Serena might come back here.'_ Artemis had spotted them and started to wave when he seen Luna and ran the rest of the way.

"Serena's gone." She spilled out. "I can't find her." Luna was past worry and speeding into panic as she told Artemis what happened.

"Girls go sit on the bench." Artemis loosened Luna's hands and pulled her a few steps away. "Calm down. We don't want the girls to get scared." Luna nodded a little too fast. "I'm going to look for her and get help, stay here in case she comes back."

As Artemis ran off Luna plastered a smile on her face and moved back to the girls who were holding hands, looking scared. "I didn't mean to lose her." Amy hiccupped, the amount of tears and anguish from Amy had the other girls tearing up in sympathy. Luna berated herself and scoped Amy into a tight hug.

"Amy, it's not your fault sweetheart."

Luna turned at her name being called. _'Maybe its Artemis, it's been half an hour.'_ But she couldn't see him. Luna was about to turn back to the girls when she heard her name again, two teenagers waved in her direction when the crowd parted, Serena was walking between them. Once Serena had spotted her she pointed excitedly and the two girls let Serena run the rest of the way. Luna switched between scolding Serena and asking if she was ok.

"I'm sorry Luna, I came out and you were gone, I thought you left me, then I thought I seen Artemis, but it wasn't him, then I didn't know where I was." Serena couldn't finish her sentence pass her tears. The other girls gather around her for comfort.

"Are you her mother?" Luna look up at the question, the two teenagers had made their way over. The taller girl was eyeing Luna and the other girls.

"Sorry we just want to be sure." The second added, and shot the first a glare. Luna stood up and shook hands.

"Luna Night, I'm her foster mother. Thank you for finding her."

"I'm Michelle, this is Amara, and it was no problem she was just standing in the middle of a crowd, crying. We asked her where she'd last seen you, this is the closest restrooms."

"Luna! Serena!" Artemis came running up with a lifeguard. "You found her? Where was she?" Once the story had been retold and the life guard thanked Artemis turned to the girls. "I don't have anything on me. But if you know the Coliseum; I can give you each a month free pass."

"No way, you can do that." Amara was overjoyed.

"Mr. Night, thank you but we don't need anything." Michelle jerked as Amara elbowed her in the side and whispered fiercely.

"I want to do this, if you hadn't of stopped to help who knows what would have happened, besides I work there so it's no problem." Artemis laughed at the relived look on Amara's face.

"Cool can we pick them up at any location?"

"Yes, I'll put a memo in the computer and you pick them up at any desk under your names, just use Serena's name as a password to get them."

"Thank you we really appreciate this. We'd better go my aunt will be looking for us." Michelle excused herself as the two left down the beach, the five girls waving after them. Artemis lifted Serena into a hug.

"Let's get home. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, and I need pants." Amy trailed behind, trying to tie the towel tighter around her waist.

* * *

_**09/30/09**_

"You're dead!" Serena came flying down the stairs, skidding into the small table by the front door flowers, vase, mail, keys, and other odds and ends went crashing around her but at the sound of Rei's footsteps pounding down the stairs, Serena scrambled up and ran, intending to find Luna in the kitchen and slammed into what felt like a wall, then Rei was on top of her, there was a terrifying minute were Rei tried to strangle her then Luna and Artemis pull the two apart, Artemis was holding a struggling Rei by her shoulders.

"What is going on here? Rei, calm down or I'll sit you in a corner." He warned. Rei calmed but shot daggers at Serena.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Serena pleaded to Luna, who was trying to see her skinned knee and bumped head.

"You did it on purpose, you…you worthless brat!" Lita and Amy, who had been helping Luna with some baking, gasped into the silence.

"Rei, that's enough." Luna said sternly. "Tell us what happened?"

"My comics, the new ones you got me, I told her not to get them, I told her! I cleaned my side of the room today and went to get one, they were gone, and she had them. When I asked for them back she spilled juice all over it then ripped it, I didn't even get to read it yet." the tears Rei had been holding back spilled out.

"It was an accident!" Serena wailed and clung to Luna.

"Serena said it was an accident." Artemis started, but was cut off as Rei pushed away from him.

"No one takes my side! No one helps me!" Serena moved forward and hugged her but Rei pushed her away, causing Serena to land on her rear. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to share a room with you, I hate you!" Rei ran from the kitchen and stomped upstairs, when a door slammed shut Serena burst into tears. Amy and Lita moved over and patted her back as Luna held her. Mina who had been standing in the doorway jumped when Artemis called her over.

"Were you upstairs, did you see what happened?" Mina flushed and looked down.

"Serena just wanted to look at them, when she tried to dry it and it ripped. Rei did ask for them nicely …at first." Artemis thanked Mina before heading upstairs.

The small room was split in two, with Lita and Serena's bunk bed on the left or at least what looked like a bunk bed, Artemis couldn't tell, it look to have thrown up clothes blankets and stuffed animals were everywhere. _'How did we get so many?'_ He wondered and he picked up a green bunny, Rei side of the room was spotless, the top of her dresser was even organized. Rei was sitting, legs crossed on the single bed and picking at a soggy comic, as Artemis sat on the bunk bed she tossed the comic at his feet.

"Goway, I already know I'm in trouble. Serena's not, cause it was an accident." Rei mocked. Artemis picked up the book, the entire book was sticky with the cover and half the pages ripped.

"Rei, right now you're in trouble for fighting and pushing Serena? And your attitude and language is not appreciated." Rei snorted and turned her head to the wall. "Can you tell me why, you didn't want to share?" He asked.

"It was mine; Luna got it just for me." Rei's voice cracked. "I didn't want to share; I wanted to read it first. No one cares." Rei swiped at her eyes, bounced off the bed, pulled a book off her dresser and shoved it at Artemis. "Here, just give it to her." Artemis snagged her arm before she could get away.

"Rei, I am not giving Serena your book. She was wrong to take it without asking." Rei turned her body as far away as she could without taking her hand back from Artemis. "Hey firefly, look at me." Artemis managed to turn her around; Rei however was stubborn and wouldn't look up, mainly in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Just leave me alone." Rei tried feebly.

"I'm not going to leave; I care about you very much. Won't you talk to me?" Rei shook her head in protest but finally looked up.

"You don't, no one does. He didn't care, he never helped me." Rei fought back weakly before letting Artemis hold her. When she had calmed down Artemis tilted her head so he was looking into his eyes.

"I am so sorry for you Rei, but I do care about you and so does everyone else. We all love you very much, especially Serena, she just wants to do the same things as you. Do you really think she did it no purpose, to be mean?"

"No" Rei pouted.

"Maybe next time you could tell her why you're not ready to share." Rei bit her lip in thought and gave Artemis a worried look.

"I really hurt her feelings, didn't I?" Artemis kissed the top of her head.

"I think you know what you need to do about that, but for right now I want you to stay in your room till dinner and no desert for fighting." Rei made a sour face but didn't protest, Artemis couldn't help but laugh. As he headed downstairs passing another half clean half messy room an idea struck.

"Ok just tell me." Artemis conceded.

"Tell you what?" Luna changed the channel trying to look perplexed.

"You've been giving me, The Look, since dinner." Luna gave an impatient sigh.

"You bribed her." Artemis started to grin but Luna's look changed his mind.

"I did nothing of the sort, they made up long before I suggested it."

"It won't solve the problem." Luna argued back.

"Luna, there's no problem. I think those two are always going to fight. I wouldn't worry about it though." At Luna's skeptical look he clarified. "They care about each other very much; I doubt will see anything worse than tonight, after all their sisters there suppose to fight."

"Not yet." Luna laughed.

"Try telling them that." Artemis dared, Luna only shook her head in fear.

"You know, by the way the caseworkers talked I expected Serena and Rei to be an absolute terror." Luna smiled. "They're all such tuff little girls, especially Rei."

"Remember, I stayed up all night because they said Lita ran away from her last two foster homes."

"It's like once they were here, once they had each other… I'm not saying it made it better but it helped." Luna bit her lip and looked at Artemis.

"Do you think it's too soon too?" She started to ask but Artemis beat her to it.

"I've already sent out for the paperwork." He laughed as her jaw swung open; her next words however reversed their looks.

"We should move your game room to the basement." She sprung suddenly.

"Ack! Why? I have it just the way I want it, the basements not even finished." He complained.

"That was your project, if I remember correctly, besides we can't expect the girls to share that little room forever. Three beds will fit nicely in the game room, with plenty of room to spare and well have a guestroom again. Tomorrows you day off, isn't it?"

"Yes, why?" Artemis said cautiously. Luna was completely nonplused by Artemis's reaction and continued eagerly.

"We should go shopping, we'll need supplies for the basement and the girls can pick out a color to paint their new room." Artemis only groaned as Luna pulled out a legal pad and started making a list.

* * *

_**10/22/09**_

"Oh wow! Did you make these Luna?" The other parents were currently sampling pastries.

"No, actually Lita did." Luna sealed the container and placed it back in the bag.

"How sweet, she helped?" Luna had to laugh.

"No, she made them all on her own; she has a knack for cooking." Luna let the comments of surprise and admirations continue behind her as she turned her attention back to the rink.

Lita smoothly glided over the ice. The girls would soon be starting public school; they had all improved in the transition school set up for children in CPS, smaller classes and individual attention made all the difference. _"They need friends, other than each other and it'll help build their confidence." _Artemis had argued, so the girls were enrolled in classes at the Coliseum. Amy had joined a swim class, and Mina had shown Serena gymnastics, surprisingly the usual clumsy girl was doing quite well, Rei had joined a small children's choir and was trying out the piano. As the fifteen or so kids skated around the rink, Lita glided about stopping to help whenever someone fell. She tried out the twirl they had been shown earlier and managed to stay on her feet the instructor and a small group came over to congratulate her.

"You're lucky to have such a talented little girl." A woman commented. Luna smiled and waved back at Lita.

"Yes, I am lucky."

The game room had successfully been transformed into a bedroom for Amy, Rei, and Lita, the three being more inclined towards keeping neat and organized, unlike Mina and Serena, who even now hand clothes and stuffies leaking into the hallway. Luna kicked a bunny into the room as she passed and briefly considered calling them up to clean but she'd let Artemis handle it, Luna grinned at the idea, she found Lita sitting on her bed, playing with an old banged up metal lunch box, Luna moved closer and sat on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie? Didn't you like your party?" Lita looked up and attempted a small smile.

"No it was a great party, thank you."

"I noticed you seemed down at the party." Luna said softly. "Do you want to talk?"

"It was my first party; I've never celebrated my birthday before." Lita tried. Luna stayed quiet watching the little girl play, but not opening the box, she didn't have to wait long. "Luna, why did they adopt me? They never loved me, not like you and Artemis." Lita had whispered the question in an attempt to keep from crying but lost. "Why didn't my parents want me? Why did they let him adopt me?" Luna pulled Lita closer and had to stop her own tears before talking.

"Oh sweetie, Suzan and Vick were having problems long before you came along. Suzan thought a baby would change things, make them better. I think she loved you but didn't know how to stop him, she shutdown, stopped caring about herself and you. I know it's hard to understand right now." Lita was silent in Luna's arms until Luna shifted her to look into her eyes.

"I think we should postpone the adoption, until we can find out more about your family, your mom and dad." It hurt Luna to say it, but if Lita was having these feeling she deserved to know as much as she could. Lita moved to her knees and gave Luna a death hug, nearly choking her.

"No Luna, please don't. I love you, you're my mom, and this is my family. I wouldn't mind knowing some stuff but no matter what, this is my family, you're my mom, I don't want to change that."

Artemis had come in on the last thirty minutes of Amy's swimming class and was surprised to see a familiar face as Michelle tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Night." Michelle let her gym bag slide off her shoulder and shook hands.

"Michelle, how have you been? I'm glad to see your putting that pass to use."

"Thank you again Mr. Night. Does Serena take swim?" She asked looking to the pool.

"No, she's in gymnastics with Mina. This is Amy's sport." He pointed Amy out and smiled as she spotted him and waved.

"Oh wow, I take advanced swim and dive, I usually get here early, so I've noticed her but I didn't recognize her from the beach. She's really good."

"We're all proud of Amy. How's Amara" He asked. "I can't remember, did you say you were sisters?"

"Just friends, she's actually running track in the red building. She loves a good race."

"Wait is her last name, Tenoh, by chance." When she confirmed, he laughed. "So she's the one that keeps suggesting a go-cart track." As Amy climbed out of the pool, Artemis gathered her things. "Michelle, do you think you and Amara might be interested in some babysitting work?"

"Sure, we've both taken classes, like CPR and I could get you some references if you'd like. I don't have any fliers on me but there's some tacked to the common board."

"I think I'll take you up on the offer someday. Well I'd better get Amy, have a good day Michelle."

"Bringing reinforcements?" Luna heard Artemis ask as she came down the stairs. Amara and Michelle had become regulars at the Night's household.

"I'm sorry Mr. Night; this is our friend Trista Meioh." Michelle introduced.

"You're not planning a party?" Artemis joked. "The girls can't stay up late."

"Oh no, Trista's sister is just driving her crazy." Amara laughed.

"How old is your sister." Luna asked.

"Hotaru? She was born in January. I was going home but Amara dragged me along, I hope its ok for me to stay."

"Any friend of these two is a friend of ours." Artemis laughed. "Do your parents know where you are?" After a quick phone call Artemis ushered Luna out the door.

"We're leaving girls." A course of byes answered from different areas of the house, the three teens looked at each other.

"Have fun." Luna said as the door closed.

"We know Trista's father." Luna said as they drove away from the house. "He works in the research department at the hospital, Tomoe."

"From the one Christmas party, I thought he was single?" Artemis asked.

"He was. He met Trista and her mother about three months after they moved here, it been a little over two years now. Hotaru was a surprise addition to the family; he was very happy last time I talked to him."

* * *

The courtroom was filled to capacity, the small gold plate to the right of the door said three hundred but it was more like four hundred, adults, children, friends and family waited excitedly for their turn in front of the judge, eager to hear that the various adoptions were finalized.

Luna couldn't believe she was here it seemed like only yester day that they had received a call about a lonely little girl. Today was the day they would be an official family, which was silly Luna mused; they've considered each other family long before today. She glanced over Rei's head at Artemis, who was holding Lita in his lap in an attempt to make room on the crowded bench, he caught her eye and mouthed, calm down, she let him see her take a deep breath, then blew him a kiss, the girls caught them and giggled.

The court had set up a professional photographer for adoption day, to get ready Luna had taken them out on a girl's day, they had been delighted to have their hair and nails done, new dresses had been bought, with matching shoes and accessories. Artemis had gone for simple dark grey slacks and white dress shirt with a tie that had a subtle play of colors matching the girls dresses, Luna had worn a silk dress, white with a very subtle follower pattern, the girls dresses were similar, cut like a sun dress but the material was softer closer to cotton, the colors were very light, almost a white. Serena had chosen a pink, her hair was up in her favorite two buns, Rei had gone with lavender and she had been convinced to leave the infamous beanie home for the day, her long hair had been pulled back and tied with a purple bow, much like Mina who had stuck with red despite her dress color, Mina was in a orange so light it could pass as yellow. _'I like this one.'_ she had argued. Lita had her hair in a thick French braid, the end tied with a green ribbon to match her dress, Amy picked a blue and Luna had found some butterfly clips to match, her hair was just below her ears and the clips kept it out of her eyes. Luna was jolted out of her thoughts as Artemis pulled her to her feet. "We're up." He smiled.

As they waited to take the pitcher the girls danced around happily singing, no one bothered to hush them because every other family was in the same state. Artemis and Luna were sitting together and watching the girls.

"I just realized something." Artemis suddenly spoke.

"That we have five beautiful little girls? That we're officially a mom and dad? That this is the start of a new chapter in our lives?" Artemis was quiet too long so she turned from watching the girls make friends to look at him.

"I'm out numbered." He finally said. A couple sitting next to them laughed with Luna.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to overhear." The man apologized.

"I feel the same way, about being outnumbered, those are ours." She pointed to a group of older boys who were making small talk with the girls. "The dark hair is Darien, he's ours, Nate has the brown curls, Jed has the shorter hair, Zoi is in the ponytail and silver is Kacy." she finished

"We were on vacation when we met Nate's family; we got along well, especially the boys, on the return trip home we decided to share a car." His voice cut off and she reached for his hand, Artemis could easily tell the memory was still painful for them. "It was a pretty bad accident. The other driver was drunk but after, it just felt natural adopting him. Then the other boys came into our lives, like."

"Like it was meant to be." Artemis finished.

* * *

Two years the date didn't match how she felt, almost two years to the date Mina came into their lives, than the others one by one. Today they were having a BBQ in the park, one year since the adoptions were finalized, everyone had been invited, family and friends, Amara and Michelle had become extended family along with little Hotaru and Trista, the four sets of parents becoming good friends, Ms. Haruna and the girls caseworkers had even made an appearance. But two years didn't fit. _'It feels like they've been mine since birth._' Luna smiled at the thought she had learned, surprisingly, that at one point or another when she was working full time, she had in fact been with each girl at birth, it put Artemis's words of _'Meant to be.'_ in new light.

After extensive searches, endless paperwork and countless meetings, Luna had found Lita's family. Lita's parents had died in a plane crash, and with only an elderly aunt and a cousin who couldn't care for her, Lita had been placed in a private adoption agency and adopted almost imminently. Luna had managed to tracked down the cousin, the aunt having passed away, and with much digging, a few treasured pitchers, one with a very pregnant woman with a beaming husband, were added to the lunch box, Lita's last birthday had been a long past due visit to their graves. Luna looked to Lita, she was talking to Amara with her back to Luna, who could see the edges of a few white scares that lined her back and a few on her legs, the little girl wasn't afraid or ashamed anymore but Luna still felt anger on Lita's behalf.

They had adopted her for selfish reasons and knowingly placed her in danger, he had beaten Lita constantly for petty reasons, always talking down to her, he was ignorant and cruel, an uncaring man. He beat his wife into submission until she broke and stopped caring about herself, stopped caring about little girl she had tried to love out of desperation, and loneliness, he tried to make Lita fit his mold, but she was the exact opposite of what he tried to do. Starting out Lita was distant and defiant, especially with Artemis, she didn't want to believe a father could be anything other than mean and hateful, Luna had seen the sweet loving girl who would do anything for her sisters, who didn't tolerate bullying, who loved to skate and even at her young age had a passion for baking and cooking in general, she and the ever patient Artemis never stopped trying. Today Lita's bond with him was strong, she openly accepted him as a father, they all did really, in Lita's mind he was her true father. _'Maybe my first dad sent you to me.'_ She had said once. Artemis was the one Lita had went to when she needed the support to confront her ex-parents, and now Lita was what he had tried to beat out of her, a strong beautiful girl, no longer hiding behind long pants and shameful anger. Lita in khaki shorts and a tie-dye tank top, her hair in a high ponytail, wearing her birth mothers rose-earrings, skipped over to her father and scolded him for burning the burgers.

Artemis tried to plead his case but finally admitted defeat and stepped back giving Lita control of the grill, staying close enough to, quote un quote learn, he caught Luna's glaring at him and he mouthed, don't worry, just as Mina pulled her to the swings. _'Saved by Mina.'_ He laughed.

Artemis scanned the party goers and found Adam talking to Jim. Mina had always been a happy child, even with her bout of depression, Artemis had always been able to see the spark in her eyes, she had some trust issues, more so with Luna then himself but she was resilient and with patience bounced back. Mina was a wonder to have around, always in motion, if she was in trouble it was only because she could get to rambunctious, she had a big heart with the spirit to match, but Artemis feared his little girl was going to be hurt and she would lose her spark. Adam had shown up unexpectedly a few months after the adoption, he blew into their lives like a deadly tornado, apparently if Tina Anio couldn't have Mina, no one could. Adam Hudson had gotten an unexpected phone call from a long ago girlfriend and was told he was a father, he being a descent man tracked Mina down, there had been lawyers, testes, and court, Luna and himself could only wait and see if Mina would be pulled from her home. _'As the birth father he has rights.'_ They were told. Mina had shutdown in all the chaos; she no longer smiled or laughed.

Mina had meant nothing to her mother, Tina calling Adam was proof, Mina had been a tool to get Tina attention, she was ignored and left in the care of nannies until Tina had use of her. Tina was sure to be perfectly dressed on outings with Mina, Tina always played the loving, perfect mother in public, and she in no way knew the paparazzi were following her at time like these, but it wasn't enough. Tina made it her mission to make Mina the perfect star, she wanted to live through her daughter, but Mina was never good enough and was told as much, her looks, her talents were placed under the microscope of Tina Anio, she hounded the little girl constantly. Mina had to be perfect, the little girl was dragged to any class Tina thought would help, from etiquette class to speech lessons, and the one time Tina could have let go and be the mother Mina needed, she chose to pay off her daughter's molester. _'I don't need the bad publicity.' _Tina had said, while Mina cried on the couch with only a pillow to hide her nude body. But Adam had seen Mina shutting down and stopped his lawyers from filing for custody; he stopped and took the time to get to know Mina better, past and present. _'I didn't know about Mina and I was never serious with her mother but I am not so uncaring as to leave my child without a father. I never stopped to think about you or her feeling for you, I see the love in this family, and I am grateful that you were there for her when I couldn't be. I won't take Mina from your home but I would be grateful for the chance to get to know her better.' _Artemis couldn't express the relief he felt or the joy when Mina had announced. _'Adam is Adam, you are my dad, always.' _Artemis pulled out of his thoughts as Adam laughed at something his fiancé said and pulled her in for a kiss.

Artemis walked over to pull a soda from the cooler and spotted Amy under a tree reading a book Trista had given her. "What are you laughing at?" Lita asked, as he walked back to her.

"You know, I think I can handle the grill from here. Why don't you and Amy try out your new skates?" Lita turned as Artemis pointed and grinned, he watched as Amy pointed to her book but she gave in at Lita's insistence and the two were soon racing.

Amy was a constant amazement to Artemis. Quiet, shy, timid, and frighten, were the words he would use to describe Amy when she had first came to them. Never having a mother and barely remembering the one that left, it wasn't long before Amy opened up to Luna, but it was a long, long road for her and Artemis, with Amy taking one step forward, two steps back, but they had made it together and both were proud to consider Artemis a father. Amy was very smart and loved to read, there were times she could lose herself in a book or studying for school but she was no longer shy, timid or frighten she was out going, maybe not to Minas level, but she was kind, considerate and made friends easily. There was a time when Amy gave them no trouble, she was perfectly obedient, Artemis was happy to see her rebelling once in a while, she questioned things she didn't agree with and wasn't afraid to say no. Amy had confidence, she had grown a lot on the path to find her mother, Luna had suggested it after Adam had shown up so unexpectedly, Luna had said she couldn't handle any more surprises and decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. Amy faced her past, more so then she ever had in counseling, and came out the better person.

Mary Smith had become a doctor a pediatrician to be specific, she had at first rejected Luna's attempts to contact her but finally relented, Mary was shocked to learn about Amy. _"I was too wrapped up in my own pain to see how I hurt her; I didn't want to see what he was capable of. I hurt her because I was selfish and left giving him his opportunity."_ Mary had known Greg was abusive when she met him but he was the only one to show her any kind of love. Mary had come from a rich, neglectful family, and ended up getting involved with the wrong people, by the time she had straitened her life out and figured out what she wanted to with it, Greg had control of her, she was to frighten and still held to much self doubt to get away from him. Mary let her hatred for the man, blind her to her daughter, she took her feelings out on the little girl, eventually leaving her with the monster. Mary had tried to rationalize that Greg was nothing but kind to Amy, showering her with affection, Amy was better off. Later when she realized what she had done, leaving her daughter with a man that was physically abusive, for she never thought he would sexually abuse her, it was too late Greg had disappeared with Amy.

Mary was ashamed of herself and her actions, so she hid, throwing herself into her studies, trying to forget, Mary had cried on that first meeting, she was grateful Amy had a family that she loved and she didn't want to do anything to upset that. Mary had asked Amy for forgiveness and friendship but wasn't going to push the little girl; she let Amy set the pace for their relationship. They now wrote letters to each other on a regular basis, and had found a lot in common and today holding Luna's hand for support, Amy received the first phone conversation from Mary, wishing her a good day for the family celebration among other things yes, Amy was a constant amazement to Artemis. He laughed and shook his head as he spotted Amy skating next to Trista, book in hand, pointing something out to the older girl who nodded and pointed to her own book.

"If Lita catches you burning the hotdogs." Artemis jumped as Luna poked him in the side; he looked down at the grill and frowned.

"Their supposed to be like that." He poked at a black dog. "It gives them flavor." Luna only walked away laughing as Artemis look around to check if Lita wasn't nearby.

"Some ice tea?" Luna offered.

"I must have been blessed today, to get attention from a beautiful young lady."

"You're welcome." Luna blushed and took the empty seat next to him.

"I was just watching her, she reminds me so much of her grandmother." He was silent for a minute, watching Rei chase Serena then changed course and go for Mina. "Thank you for this." He motioned around him, then at Rei. Luna turned her attention back to him.

"No thanks required, your family grandpa."

In some ways Rei was hurt more than the other girls, her mother couldn't cope with her hysterectomy, she constantly dwelled on it and little by little, it ate away at her, depressed and unwilling to admit it, to get help she quit work, stayed home ,and Rei had suffered. Being told day in and day out that she wasn't good enough, worthless and a shameful mistake had stayed with the little girl, her father, however sympathetic towards his wife, however angry and upset about not getting a son, was in his right mind and had a choice, Rei's mother may have beat her but her father hurt her. He watched the abuse happen and did nothing to help; he chose not to care and squashed Rei's hope every time he walked away from it.

Rei needed constant reassurance and it was hard for her to trust either Luna or Artemis, she was rebellious one second and obedient the next, she beat herself down when she made simple mistakes, Rei craved attention but shied away from the positive, she was also very self conscious, especially about her hair and was never without her beanie, Rei was a challenge but one Luna would never give up. Rei had made great strides since then, some would say she was still rebellious but Luna knew Rei had a strong will, it may have taken her a while to find it but it had always been there. Rei knew what she wanted and fought for it, her nature was to be tough and yes some of it came from her past but she was a loving, caring girl, when her father had wrote it help immensely for Rei to begin to heal her past, it wasn't an automatic fix and Rei still wasn't ready to forgive or write back, but it was a start.

Her father had apologized to her in the letter and gave her something he was too late to do himself, a family, her mother's father was alive, he ran and lived in a temple not far from where they lived, in fact grandpa had not heard from his daughter or son in law in over twelve years, he never knew about Rei and was surprised to meet her, he had taken an immediate likening to his new granddaughter and vice versa. Rei had gained a lot from her grandfather he had shown her temple life, she was learning how pray and meditate, more so then the little Luna and Artemis had shown her, any doubts or fears she had left lessened, her grandfather had helped to reinforce what she had already learned from Luna and Artemis, that Rei was Rei, perfect how she was, beautiful and loved by her family. One day when grandpa had innocently asked why Rei wore the beanie she had taken it off and studied it before answering. _'I wore it because I was afraid and I dint want anyone to see…me, but its different now I just like It, plus dad says I look cute in it.' _Rei had laughed and ran to play under the cherry trees with her sisters. Luna knew then that whatever life handed her Rei would meet it head on. The whole family visited the temple on a regular basis, it was fast becoming a favorite hangout for the girls, since it was on the way home from school and the girls were more than willing to help out when needed, grandpa had smiled at the girls on that first meeting. _'It seems that I have found myself with five granddaughters.'_ Rei skipped over as grandpa called to her, she stopped between the two and gave Luna a tight hug.

"What's that for?" Luna asked hugging her back.

"Just cause." Rei smiled and move to her grandpa.

"I made one for everyone but I wanted to give you yours." He held out a small charm.

"Good fortune and many blessings, thank you grandpa." Rei hugged him as he gave a bark of laugher.

"Your learning so fast, you didn't even peek at the back." He held her at arms leant before kissing her forehead. "My beautiful, smart Rei."

"Grandpa!" She looked around and blushed.

"Alright, go play." As Rei ran back towards Amy and Mina she pulled the beanie from her back pocket.

"Freeze rabbit! I saw you." Serena was trying for innocence, hands behind her back, and big innocent eyes. Artemis fought to keep the stern look on his face and held out his hand. "Hand it over."

"Awh! Come on dad it's just a little one." Artemis wiggled his fingers and smiled as the pastry was plopped into his hand surrendered.

"And how many little ones have you had already?" Serena blushed and mumbled into her chest. "What's that?"

"Bout five …or six, but Lita made them, and their so good." Artemis gave into the laugher.

"Serena, your teeth are going to rot out of your mouth." Serena visibly sucked her teeth and ran her tong over them, as if proof they were still there, Artemis caved. "Last one." He said trying to be stern. Serena's face lit up and grabbing the treat she ran off, in case he changed his mind.

In the small, dark world her father kept her, despite constant fear and pain and almost total isolation, Serena had held on, she'd had her brother, he showed her love and hope, that not everyone was mean and hurtful; Sammy had been Serena's living guardian angel. If things hadn't changed, Serena could have lived her whole life in that house or died whenever her father wished it without complaint, as long as she had Sammy, but he was taken from her. Although Serena could begin to understand, to forgive her father for the things he'd done to her she couldn't forgive him for taking the one good thing in her life, it was a harder road for her to travel. When Serena first came to them she was defiant and a bit wild, nothing new Luna or Artemis couldn't handle, that was cake compared to Serena's main problem, she hid, she didn't talk as openly as the other girls had, she held it all in and tried to forget the pain, loneliness and fear, but it was taking its toll on her. Serena wanted to forget, she didn't want to remember the bad, or good that was Sammy, if asked Serena had always been with Luna and Artemis, she had no past before them, her response obviously concerned the counselor.

'_if she continues it will only cause more harm later, she could become a stereotype of the kids like her, drugs, sex, gangs, eventually prison, the pain she has to face now will be very hard, yes but it's better than the alternative.' _So after many counseling sessions and long talks held on the couch or tucked between the two adults in the middle of the night after a nightmare, Serena was ready. Locked away in evidence rooms, in friends closets, and a safety deposit box, Luna had found the few things left from Serena's past, pitchers mainly, a few letters and a necklace Serena thought she had lost, found in her father's hands and tagged as evidence. Serena treasured the things that were found but Luna had held off on Serena visiting the graves until Serena had come to them one night.

"Artemis?" He pulled out of sleep, blinked and tried to clear the fog from his brain and finally focused on Serena.

"What happened bit, have another nightmare?" He lifted her into the middle of the bed and Luna's waiting arms.

"I'm a light sleeper." She had said at his look.

"I want to see Sammy. I never go to…I want to say goodbye." A week later found Luna and Artemis at the cemetery, the day had been grey with overcast and a light drizzle but Serena was determined, with her pink umbrella made her way through the graves and stopped between her mother and brother.

"Hi mom, I wish I could have known you. Sammy use to say I was like you, we had the same eyes, kind eyes, he said. I think you would have liked Luna and Artemis. Sammy I miss you and I'm ok now, Artemis says maybe you helped us get together, if you did thank you, for protecting me for everything, I have a family and I love them, but I'll never forget you." Serena wiped her eyes. "Rei taught me a prayer for you and mom." When Serena had completed the small ritual and placed the flowers on the graves, she ran into Luna and Artemis arms and cried, when they started to lead her to the car she pulled back. "Not yet." Serena slowly walked back and stood on her father's grave. "I'm still mad at you, but I don't want to be mad forever. Rei and grandpa helped me with this." Serena pulled a small folded card from her pocket. "It's a prayer, for the lost, and forgiveness. I think you were lost and maybe you still are, so I'll help you." Serena placed the card at the foot of the headstone and weighed it down with a rock, then ever so slowly she kissed her fingers and touched his name. Serena turned from the grave and into Artemis arms. "I love you daddy." Serena was a beautiful girl strong confident and filled with so much love and kindness, she was always willing to trust and forgive it amazed him.

"Hey Luna my bun fell out can you fix it."

"Serena, what did you do?" Luna asked shocked. Serena was dirty and had grass and twigs in her hair, she gave a sheepish grin and dusted herself off.

"Skating with Lita, I was ok till I ran over some sand and rocks." Luna finished her hair and turned her around.

"Are you hurt?" Luna checked her over.

"Na, I was wearing my gear and anyway I landed in the grass, thanks mom." Serena hugged her before running towards the other kids.

"Why do you suppose they do that?" Artemis asked moving beside her, Luna automatically moved into his side putting her arm around him.

"Do what?"

"Luna or Artemis one minute, mom and dad the next."

"I never thought of it really, they don't do it often it's just a habit they got into. Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering?" Artemis shrugged. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina jogged up then with a few other kids trailing behind.

"Can we play kickball with the boys?" Serena asked. Artemis looked to the few boys that had been brought by their sisters but he didn't think she meant them or she wouldn't have asked.

"What boys?"

"Them." Lita pointed to a baseball field and five boys waiting, five older boys. "We even know them." She added. Luna watched Artemis visibly pale.

"How old are they, how do we know them?" Artemis glared at the field and ran every one through his head but couldn't place the boys.

"Um, about four years older, we met them at court; they were adopted same day as us. Member?" Rei offered.

"We see them here every once in a while." Amy put in.

"I don't know, I haven't met them." Luna was getting five pleading looks and tried to reason with Artemis. "I don't like it, boys, no boys. You're too young for boys."

"Artemis calm down their just friends, not even friends acquaintances more like. Besides were right here."

"Yeah! Come on, were not going to marry them dad."

"Mina you're not helping." Amy gave her a punch on the arm. Artemis had paled even more at her statement and Luna moved in front for him.

"Go ahead girls." The five girls giggled and ran.

"Thanks mom!" As the game started up Artemis took a deep breath and hugged Luna from behind.

"No boys ever, I'm not ready for it." Luna patted his arm.

"It's ok; boys are still a ways off."

Looking at Serena or any of the girls for that matter you would never know their past was filled with darkness. Amy who was afraid and alone, who didn't know she could ask for help, she was in his world and this is what little girls were for in his world, no one was there to hear her cries, no matter how silent. Rei with her broken heart, desperately hoping her mother would love her and her father would care, they heard her, they seen her cry but did nothing. Lita alone and unwanted, walked hand and hand with fear, never believing she could ever be loved, no one looked for her when she hid and cried. Mina alone and ignored, surrounded by people, she cried with a smile and laughed for the cameras. Serena afraid but not alone, their cries were heard to late. They had all stumbled from the past, from the dark but they had made it, they were together now, a family. Luna and Artemis, with five beautiful little girls who laugh, play who loved and are loved, when they cry now their heard, when they cry Luna and Artemis are there to pull them into the comfort of loving, caring arms, to smile and laugh when the tears stop. When they cry Luna and Artemis are there to wipe away the tears.

* * *

_Okay, standard disclaimers come first. I own nothing …except the story itself. Mawha ha ha I own a completed story._

_Thanks to me again. Took me long enough huh! _

_Author's notes: Ok I don't have much to say for this chapter its pretty self explanatory. Oh thought of something!, if some of the scenes are a bit sappy, forgive me, I had no one to bounce things off of and just went with a first draft pretty much. _

_Um if my dates are a bit off, or non conducive to reality …deal with it, I'm kidding, I tried, just tell me and I can always fix it. _

_What else, I changed my profile pic to one of Luna and Artemis that I used as inspiration for their characters. _

_Side note: I got the sketch for the Manor, I messed with it in paint I'll see if it posts if not just message me and well figure something out so you can see it. My drawing skills aren't any better than editing ones but it's there if you care :D _

_Illyria _

_**Holloway Manor**_


	6. Explanations

_Hi :D I got a review from _**Rochelle**(thanks I'm glad you loved it:) _asking for the girls ages so. _

_p.s. some other stuff is at the bottom too._

_For the first chapter, (congratulations…?) it just their birth announcements', I kept their birthdays the same basically. **Here's oldest to youngest.** _

_**Mina - Oct/22/00 }**_

_**Lita - Dec/05/00 }**_

_**Rei - April/17/01 } BIRTH!**_

_**Serena - June/30/01 }**_

_**Amy - Sep/10/01 }**_

_For the second chapter, (Do you love me?) I skipped ahead a few years, again oldest to youngest._

_**Mina - Oct/22/03 – this is her third birthday **_

_**Lita - April/21/04 – she's about 3 and 4 months **_

_**Rei - Sep/20/04 – she's about 3 and 5 months**_

_**Serena - Oct/12/04 – she's about 3 and 4 months **_

_**Amy - Feb/13/05 – she's about 3 and 5 months**_

_The third chapter (Anywhere but here!) finishes the hops, same O to Y. _

_**Mina - May/18/08 – she's about 7 and 6 months**_

_**Lita - April/11/08 – she's about 7 and 4 months**_

_**Rei - June/21/08 – she's about 7 and 2 months**_

_**Serena - July/16/08 – she's about 7 and a few weeks **_

_**Amy - June/19/08 – she's about 6 and 8 months**_

_The fourth and fifth chapters are more…conducive to the story in that they don't skip years, although I do still have the dates up and I skip mounts a bit, really their just there to mark moments in time. To tell you the truth, after chapter 3 they just made my head hurt, which is probably why things seem to be happening to quickly. I wanted them to have their happy ending and not be in the system forever. So by the time you get to the end of chapter five were Luna and Artemis are thinking of them, two years have passed which puts their ages around 9-10 depending on how you chose to count the years._

_**So for clarification Mina is the oldest by two months, then Lita, then Rei, then Serena, and Amy is the youngest by half a year. OK??**_

_Ok what else…oh I'm updating chapter 4 formally known as - This isn't a very good rainbow. (Seriously what was I thinking?) I didn't really change anything just the title. _

_**Reader Responses:**_

Shelby51650- I'm not entirely sure were the idea came from for this story, i was thinking of going a completely different route originally i was going to keep them scouts and shake up their lives a bit similar to what i did just not a intense, but somewhere along the way i cut the scout business all together and just flipped their lives completely upside down, i don't know at least its different and I'm glad you think its interesting :)


End file.
